A Huntsman's Tale
by StayWeird
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic North America Mrs Gold, also known as the Evil Queen has taken over. To gain an advantage over her competition, she had sent the best Huntsman around, Jack, to take the daughter of her rivals heart. Literally. Will he be able to go through with it? Or with she steal his heart instead? Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.
1. A New Begginning

**Hey people, this is a new story. I know what you may be thinking, I have like 6 stories on the go but I promise I will get to them all. The deal with this story is that fairy tale fan fics have been a new hot topic and I want to join. For my French ISU this semester I had to re-write a classic fairy tale in the point of view of a different character. I picked Snow White from the Huntsman's point of view. It's the huntsman's story leading up to him having to kill Snow White but then he can't go through with it because he falls in love with her. My ISU is an insanely not detailed in complex version on what this story is going to be.**

**The reason I'm doing this now is because I want to know if this idea is worth looking into or not. There is a lot of fairytale fan fics and I want to know if people will actually read this.**

**Because of the amount of similar fan fics I promise you this will be different. I've read the majority of them and will try to stay away from other people's ideas. The majority of them are based on Cinderella and this is Snow White so I hope that is help make it different.**

**On that note with will be kind of an od****der fairy tale, maybe a bit more twisted than the other ones, so if that's something you're uncomfortable with i advise you to stop reading now.**

**It will also be set up more like a story, less dialog more detail.**

**Other than that, I really hope you enjoy, and please keep a review in mind on whether or not you'd like me to continue. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A New Beginning

* * *

Love is a myth. It is an untrue feeling that people receive to mask the pain of their past. Maybe that's why a long time ago people were assigned to the person they were supposed to marry, that saved them from numerous heart aches and heart breaks that were completely unnecessary. At the end of the day, that's all love is; pain. That is the evil of it though, with every love, there is evil, that is just how the universe works.

Growing up, all the stories or movies or books you have come across is based on the theme 'Love vs Evil'. Whether in was a main theme or it was displayed subtly, it is still there. Usually in these stories love always wins, even when evil wins there is some sort of point or larger picture to the matter. For example, the ever so famous play by the legendary Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet evil won. If love had won the two star-crossed lovers would of lived to tell the tale. Instead, they both committed suicide due to their love for each other. Though evil won, it came as a larger purpose- the people of Verona's feud was put to an end over the lovers suicide. So in a way, love did win. With that being said, love will always return to evil, and evil with always return to love. It is like a continuous loupe that you can never escape from- you cannot have one with out the other.

Honestly, it sucks.

In fairy tales love always wins. You never get to see the evil because you never get to see the aftermath. The events beyond the kiss or the final battle or wedding or the ending. So you never get to see the evil.

Now, with that imprinted in your brain, let me get a move on me. You see, I'm a no one, literally. I am another face in the crowd, another person in the place. There's nothing special about me, or so I thought.

I live in a bad time for North America. Disaster struck the world about 30 years back so that all the continents were destroyed, sunk into the ocean never to be seen again. The only one left standing is the one I'm currently living on. The aftermath lead to hell. All the technology was lost, so instead of advancing, we are moving backwards. Going back in time towards the fairy tale ages.

The government did what he could to rescue whoever he could, and bring the survivors back with us to create a 'New Era for Human Kind'.

What a load of crap

Let me tell you, they probably wish they died.

The government is stupid. Don't ask me how they got put in power, I wasn't alive to complain. Let me tell you, I did not vote for them. Somehow the Golds managed to put themselves in a position of power. Supposedly they are the 'modern day royal family' even though they are not royalty. The only thing royal thing about them is that they are a royal pain in my ass.

They believe that they is superior, everyone else is below then when the truth is, they are just a bunch of idiots. The Golds were going to get away with it to, except when Mr. Golds half brother came in the picture, who goes by the name of Mr. White. So the cliché twin rivalry came into play, and now North America is split into two halves; North and South. Of course I am stuck on the North side with the idiot I have to call my ruler. As of right now the two sides are at peace, we do not screw with the South, and the South does not screw with us.

Simple as that.

That's make too much sense.

The public doesn't know it yet, but I believe we are at war. The evil Queen also known as Mrs Gold is the brains behind everything. The is the most seductive, diabolical person you will ever come across. One hundred twenty pounds of pure evil. Through her husband, she is plotting against his brother in an attempt to steal the South side as well. Personally that is one of the stupidest ideas I have ever heard. It just so happens that the future war, brings us to the beginning of our story.

Directing the attention towards me again, I am no one. All my life I've strived for greatness but I've never managed to actually reach it. Why? Because of my own evil brother. If I caught a fish, he killed a shark, if I trapped a rabbit, he trapped a bear. That's how it's always been.

My father is a good man. He loves me because I am his son but he has a weird way of showing it. My brother has always been better than me, so he chooses to ignore all the possible potential I might have, he is all about my brother.

My Grandfather however, took the time to actually look at me, I owe who I am to him. My Grandfather is a great man; a friend to everyone. As Harper Lee would put it, he is the same man in the house, as he is out of the house. I am honored to be known as his grandson. He saw the potential in me, so while my father was running around with my brother he trained me.

I went from being no more than a face in the crowd to being someone everyone knew. If you did not know my name, you knew my face. Why?

Because I'm awesome.

Or in more detail, my new found talent with my weapon of choice- the bow and arrow -I was able to hunt absolutely anything. If you in great need of food, I'd catch you something. If there was a wild animal, I could kill it.

I prefer it's because I'm awesome though.

So with my skill, brought responsibility. I was one of the only people in the village that looked for nothing in return. Hunting wasn't a bother for me. I didn't mind giving people food for free, I didn't want anything in return. With all the evil lurking around lately, I wanted to be the good in peoples lives.

I am the Huntsman.

But you can call me Jack.

Sometimes though, responsibility can be a pain. I learned this the hard way.

My story begins the day I got a message from the castle. Or the largest, ugliest building I've ever seen, that the Golds live in.

The message said that the queen wanted to see me, she had something important for me to do.

Crud.

Everyone knew how twisted she was, and honestly, I was scared. I had to go though, you never say no to the queen, never. So later that day off I went to the castle. The guard knew exactly who I was and let me in right away, guiding me in the direction I needed to go. The place was hideous from the outside, but much more appealing from the inside.

There was high ceilings and granite walls with red ribbon cascading over the large windows. Now I know where all the money went. As I continued down the hallway, the hardwood floors turned into a deep red carpet. At the end of the hallway stood a single thrown, that the evil queen herself sat on.

Yep, she defiantly wore the pants in their relationship.

"Ah Huntsman." She greeted.

"My queen." I bowed. No, I did not respect her, not at all. But she was in a position of power and I need to show her respect. No matter how much it pains me. However, the punishment for lack of respect would probably hurt more.

"I have a job for you." She began. She shooed away the guards and helped herself off her thrown and made her way towards me. The look she stared at me with frightened me. It was like daggers stabbing my soul.

"Anything my queen." I said. My face stayed cold. I wanted to be anywhere but here right now. The last person who she had a job for never made it back. All I really knew about the mission was... well nothing now that I think about it. I remember helping the family grieve for months. That was not a happy time for the kingdom, they couldn't even get closer with a funeral because the body was so badly destroyed.

The queen continued making her way towards me, slowly circling around me. An evil grin was planted on her face. It formed an unsettling knot in the pit of my stomach. She dragged her abnormally long finger nail across the side of my cheek and brought my face to meet hers.

"Very handsome..." She whispered seductively. Who was she trying to kid? No amount of horribly done makeup could hide the age in her face. Don't get me wrong, for an older woman she was fairly attractive, just not my type. I don't roll that way.

"I'm not you're puppet." I spat. She continued running her fingernail down and around the back of my neck, and she continued to circle me. It sent a wave of unsettling shivers down my spine. I wish she'd just get the the point before I lose my mind.

"Of course not dear. With the job comes top secret information that comes with a price, are you willing to pay it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, I'm just required to ask," She said with a smile. A laugh escaped from her lips as she made her way to face be. "you are familiar with my brother in law, White?"

"I've heard of him."

"He has a daughter, I assume you know that though yes?" Yes I have. White kept a low profile, for that I respect him. His wife passed a while back due to an incurable disease. That left him and his daughter. Kim. Though I have never seen her myself, she was told to be beautiful. The most beautiful girl you would ever lay eyes upon. I was never one to be hopelessly distracted by looks, but she was a different story. She was manipulative, and apparently every single boy feel for her looks.

"I've heard rumors." I said stiffly. She was not getting the best of me.

"I have a request..." She trailed of, making her way back to her thrown.

"What is it?" I snapped. She began laughing again as a smile grew upon her lips.

"I want to make a point. In order to make a point, I want you to sneak over to the south side-"

"Will that not get me killed!" I exclaimed.

"Possible, that is why I chose you. Are you not the best?"

"I am."

"Then your chances of survival... increases. I want you to go to the south side and kill her." I glanced at her face. It was colder than mine. Ever single facial feature was solid as a rock, I have never seen anyone more serious in my life. Not even my father.

"Kill her?" I questioned. Yes I've shot animals, but people were a whole different story. My grandfather taught me to use the gift to help people, not kill them. Especially not the daughter of the people running the other half of the world with the probability of me not making it back. So many things could go wrong.

"Is that a problem?" I hesitated. Was it a problem? "Like I said before, that information came with a price."

"It's not a problem."

"That's what I thought." A twisted smile grew on her face this time.

"I'll do as you ask... on one condition"

"A condition?" She asked. "Wow, I'm intrigued." She said. She walked back towards me. The difference this time is that she didn't stop a few steps away like the previous time, she continued. Soon her body was less than an inch away from mine. Due to the height difference, her lips were at my neck. I could smell her perfume as she breathed on my neck. It was a mixture of pain and death. Yum. I didn't move. My body was relaxed, didn't move at all. She ran her finger nail up my chest and connected it with my cheek again. "What's your condition?" She whispered against my skin. Oh boy, was I ever uncomfortable.

"Regarless of what happens to me my family is protected understood?" I said firmly. She pushed herself away from me.

"That's cute."

"I mean it." I snapped.

"Of course Huntsman. However, there's a catch" The look in her eyes was unlike something I had ever seen before, it was... seductive. What kind of awful game was she playing?

"Before you tell me the catch. What is the point of all of this?" I asked. I wanted to know, if she was going to treat me like a puppet the least she could do is fill me in on what the hell she is trying to accomplish.

"I need an upper hand. By killing his daughter I put him in a state of emotional vulnerability and it makes it easier to attack and win."

"Has anyone ever told you you're twisted?"

"Yes many many times." She smiled. It was almost like she took pleasure in people's pain. Like it made her feel good to watch other people suffer. Something I will never comprehend. The pain of others makes me want to throw up, not give me satisfaction. It takes a very screwed up person to take pleasure from that. The queen definitely fit that criteria.

"So the catch?"

"Oh ready for this? I can't trust anyone. You don't become ruler without learning how to screw people over and because of that I take no chances. So, to prove to me that you kept your word I want you to brought me her heart"

"Her heart?" Well that's a new one.

"Yes. Now go Huntsman. You leave tomorrow." And with that- before flashing me another twisted smile -she left. Leaving me alone in this giant castle that I have to find my out. Great.

So that's how the story starts. I've been sent on this crazy mission to steal a girls heart. _Literally._

I am the huntsman.

I've been sent to kill Kim White.

* * *

**Ok, there is the beginning. Its a bit odd I know. If you like it though, please review and tell me! If I don't get a decent amount of reviews I wont bother continuing. Sorry, not trying to sound needy :$ I have a lot going on and if this isn't going to be a hit, I'm not going to bother.**

**I hope you did like it though, I'm kind of excited about this :$**

**With that being said, don't expect an update super soon, got other things to finish, but if you want me to I promise I will finish this.**

**Please review and let me know what you think and if you like it. Also, If you think I should somehow incorporate Jerry, Milton and Eddie in it some how. **

**Right now, its called a Huntsman's tale, but I might change it to 'Kim White'. What one do you like better?**

**Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**P.s I updated my page, I have a little note thing if you're interested. Just a little blurb about me. I case you wanted to know more.**


	2. The Mission Starts Now

**Oh. My. God. Ok, thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I think, if I write a decent story this will defiantly be a hit. So thanks a lot. I hope I meet all your expectations :)**

**Couple things, one, someone brought us the new movie 'snow white and the huntsman'. All I currently know about that movie is the name. Sorry if it similar, just going with my gut but the movie had had no persuasion what so ever on this story. If it's similar, just pure coincidence. Just putting that out there.**

**Also, the majority like this story, to ****you thanks. Reading this, if you have anything specific you want to happen or don't want to happen feel free to let me know :)**

**This story will continue to be set up like a book, hope that's alright with the most of you. Just more detail and less dialog is all. Hope its not a problem. This chapter is a bit longer, 'bout 4500 words. Hope that's not a bad thing. With that being said there may be a little bit of time difference between the chapters but they will be longer! :)**

**Lastly, I got a name change. Just saying that it is still the original author, just with a different name :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Mission Starts Now

* * *

I exited the castle as soon as I was let out by the guards. The place itself gave me the creeps. The faster I could get out of there, the better. I don't know what it was about that place, but to me, It just seemed so eerie.

As I walked back into the village to see my family, I felt as if all eyes were on me. Not that it wasn't the norm, it was. I was the huntsman after all. A very powerful person to the people of the village. So I was used to being looked at. This time, however, it felt different.

People who leave the castle never left the castle with good news, if they even came out at all. The queen had a history of making people do evil things. One was told to return with his sister just so she could be inhumanely slaughtered right in front of him. The horrible part was he knew what was to happen, and he still went and got her. Extremely disturbing things like that is was 'makes the kingdom run smoothly'. Her words not mine. It was her way of terrifying the people into listening to her.

It made me sick.

How people could just abuse other people like that.

All eyes were on me simply because of the curiosity. It was practically blinding. Everyone wanted to know why the queen called in the mighty Jack Anderson and what on earth she wanted him to do.

They wouldn't believe me if I told them.

If I hadn't heard her say it, I wouldn't believe me.

I continued my journey towards my house, trying to ignore the countless people starring at me. I understand why, but I just wish they'd knock it off. They don't want to know why. Besides, the constant feeling of being watched never sat right with me.

Soon enough I made it to my home. The neighbors shutters were now shut and locked along with their doors. It was getting pretty late. Around this time is when the town began to shut down. It's when the animals came out. Never really bugged me though, I knew how to kill them.

I had no idea where my brother and father had gone. I didn't really care all that much though. The only person I really had an interest in talking to at the moment, was waiting for me at the front door. The only person who gave a crap me, and has been there for me my whole life. The only person who it would be painful to leave.

"Granddad" I said. I offered him a half hearted smile. His face didn't budge. You didn't have to be a mind reader to tell he was sad. The feeling we have, has always been a mutual feeling. I mean as much to him as he does to me, which I believe I've made pretty obvious is a lot.

"What's the verdict?" He asked. I chuckled slightly at his question, taking a few more steps towards him. This was going to be harder that I thought. Before I had a chance to say anything, he spoke again. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so" I said quietly. I didn't want my feelings getting in the way of the mission. I needed to live, I needed to be there for my town, and for my granddad. My feelings would just make things complicated. I swallowed hard as my body stiffened, trying to keep my emotions from showing.

My grandfather stood up slowly, placing his hands on his knees to give him support as he did. He walked the rest of the way over to me, so he was standing in front of me. He examined me for a few moments, probably trying to read my body language. Then he did something that surprised me.

My granddad pulled me into a hug.

Affection was never something loosely thrown around in my family. To gain a hug, or pat on the back, or any other minor forms of affection, you had to do something tremendous. Something that you would be known for, for the rest of your life. Or you were dead. Or in my case, going to be dead.

With that said, I didn't hesitate to hug him back. It wasn't like a 'bro' sort of hug, but rather a hug that showed the person you loved them. That you cared for them, and that you wanted them to be safe. I hadn't received a hug like that since my mother died.

My Granddad slowly pulled away, taking a step backwards to give me my personal space. I gave him a subtle nod to show him it was alright.

"Do me a favor?" He asked softly.

"Anything"

"Come back"

"I'll be back 48 hours after departure time" I said with confidence. I straightened out my back to make me seem more presentable, and my argument more believable. He offered a smile before motioning me into the house.

My house was small. Didn't have a whole lot to offer but then again houses now adays never do. It was probably one of the better houses in the town. Two standing bedrooms and a larger living room, kitchen combo completely made out of wood. In a way, it was cozy. It seemed bigger due to the lack of furniture. It was a house with four men living in it, decorating the place wasn't exactly our main priority.

All that stood was a simple couch, accompanied by a chair and a table. The room next to it, a basic kitchen. A decent sized fridge and a wood burning stove. Electrical was hard to find and even harder to afford. If you were capable of it, you lived off the land.

We sold our dishwasher a while back. Not that the person used it for washing dishes. We gave it to him for cheap and he had used it for parts and turned it into some sort of bear trap. I had asked to see the finished product when he was done and might I say it was brilliant. Everything was well thought out, and ran smoothly, much like the ones in the twenty first century.

He sold that idea to the south side under consent of the queen. He is now the richest man in the village. Funny how that came out of a five dollar dish washer that was absolutely no use to us.

I continued through the house and into my bedroom. I share it with my brother. It was the smaller of the two bedrooms, but I didn't care. It was still a bedroom, a roof over my head.

I think differently than everyone else. I believe that we should be grateful for what we are given, rather than complain over what we don't have. It is amazing how easily something we love can be taken away from us. So we should cherish it while we can.

But then there are people like my brother who choose to see the glass half empty. There's no persuasion to it, life simply sucks in his eyes. Frankly I've had it up to my neck with his constant bickering. He could have it worse, he could be dead. When I say that however, he responds with "Or I could be the primary Huntsman".

He had never gotten over the fact that father may of chosen him but I still won. For that, he will always be jealous. At this very moment I'd be more than happy to switch places with him. He can have the fame and the glory for a year and then he can take my place and go steal some chicks heart. Literally.

I collapsed on my bed and ran my fingers through my very tangled hair. I should shower, or at least to something to prepare for tomorrow, but I honestly didn't want to. I didn't care enough. Besides, it'll be a quick job, I'll be back before I know it, right?

At times, like this I do what I do best, I procrastinate. I shall deal with it in the morning.

With that, I rolled over, and passed out.

The light flooded my vision the next morning like the ocean flooded the other continents. I squinted while sitting myself up. I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to rub away the sleep. But to no avail, I decided to get up anyways.

Tiredly, I stood up and wandered over to my closet, trying to ignore the loud snores from the bed on the other side of the room. I wonder when he had gotten in. I directed my attention back towards the closet and searched for something to wear. Possibly be the last thing I ever wear so lets made it memorable.

I grabbed a pair of dark brown trousers, sliding them on my body. After I striped the black t-shirt I wore yesterday, I began searching through my jackets. None of them seemed, right. That's when I saw it. It was a dark brown jacket, matching the pants. It was fitted perfectly, hugging my torso but allowing movement so it didn't restrict my bow and arrow. I only wore it on special occasions. The last time I wore it was the day it was given to me, the day I found my talent.

It was my grandfathers jacket.

I pulled it off the hanger and slipped it on. After pulling on my best and most comfortable pair of hiking boots, I grabbed some spare change off my counter and headed to the village. I knew where my family was today. My bother along with my father were still in bed, and my granddad was out hunting. I was important, but not important enough the screw with his daily routine, the routine he has been following since forever.

I made my was through the village. Everyone still continued to stare. I guess word had gotten out on where I was sent to go. The people who chose to talk to me wished me good luck and hope I stayed safe. I don't need there luck, I appreciate it, but I don't need it.

I continued my walk passed everybody to the local store. One of my mates worked there. Almost everyday I'd go and keep him company for an hour while I eat my breakfast, before having to head out. How long I was out for varied depending on how much food I needed to gather.

As I walked in, my friend behind the counter stared at me. And I mean stared. His eyes grew wide and when he went to take a step forward he collapsed on the ground. A laugh escaped my lips and I watched him spring back up, striking a pose in an attempt to save whatever was left of his 'cool'.

"Jack" Jerry breathed. He looked completely and utterly surprised. Probably hadn't expected to see me here today.

"Jerry!" I said happily. I dropped my change on the counter and grabbed my usual bread and an apple, while hopping on the counter. He stood there and starred at me in awe. Oh man, not him to. I set my items down so I could wave my hands in front of his face. Nothing. So I tried clapping, still nothing. I inhaled deeply then brought my hand, colliding it with his left cheek. That snapped him out of it.

"Ow!" He hissed, holding his cheek in pain.

"K, well you weren't listening" I protested. I grabbed my apple again, I barely got a bite out of it before Jerry slapped it out of my hand. "Dude!" I exclaimed. He shot me a look before climbing over the counter so he was in front of me. His face was serious, dead serious. This was extremely out of character for Jerry. But then again, this was no typical day.

"I-I thought I was never going to see you again." He said softly. The thing with Jerry is that I have known him my whole life. By now, he was as easy to read as an open book. Not as easy to predict though, Jerry has a habit of being spontaneous. Which in a lot of ways, is annoying as hell. But when you love someone, you look past there imperfections and accept them for who they are. And I did. I loved Jerry. He was a true brother to me, unlike the pathetic excuse I have lying in bed at home. Him and I have been through everything together, and that wasn't about to change, I'm coming back.

He was sad for me though. I couldn't imagine his position. Hearing that your best friend had been called by the queen and had left on a secret mission. That was it, he thought I had already left. I would never leave Jerry without saying goodbye. It all happened so fast I barely had time to process it, I couldn't imagine how hard it was on him.

I hopped off the counter so I was standing directly in front of him. Less than a meter between us.

"I'm leaving Jerry, but I'm coming back, alright?" I said sternly. This wasn't the time for him to be sad, he needed to be strong, for everyone. Everyone knew he was my best friend, so if he was doubting my ability to come back alive, everyone would lose hope.

"Alright" He agreed. I offered a half hearted smile while bringing my fist to my chest. That was our thing. Our handshake. Much like district eleven three finger salute in the hunger games. When we are trying to get the other to agree we brought our fist to chest, more specifically our hearts. It was an in depth sign of we had each others back, forever and always.

"Bros?" I asked.

"Bros" He agreed. He brought his own fist to his chest before we fist pounded. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, I turned him around before shoving him towards the exit. He turned, giving me a death glare, before he let out a laugh. The laugh quickly came to an end when we both walked out the store doors.

A crowd of people had gathered, forming a semi circle around the shop, waiting for us to come out. No one spoke a word, they just stood there and stared. No one moved, and I mean no one. Until people to the side starting shifting. I snapped my head to the side to get a better view.

Slowly but surly a small figure made her way through the crowd. Pushing and shoving people until they were out of her way. When she was in front of all the people, she stopped and stared at me as well. She stayed still for a few moments before a large smile formed on her face.

"Jack!" She exclaimed. I let out a laugh as she ran in my direction. I scoped her small frame into my arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Annie" I said softly. "I'm glad to see you" I whispered in her ear.

Annie, or Annabel as he mother would like me to call her, was Jerry's younger sister, but to me, she was my own. I had been around since her birth and helped her out a couple of times. Jerry loved her, don't get me wrong. But his priorities were placed with the responsibilities of the store his parents had put on him. So, that lead the big brother stuff to me. In other terms, you touched her, I'd hurt you.

I went out of my way to make sure she was safe. She was just so innocent. In Harper Lee's words, she was the perfect mockingbird. That's one thing you never do, you never kill a mockingbird. It is a sin, because there is no acceptable reason to. Much like a child, you don't hurt a child.

I felt bad that she had to go through this. One thing I've always envied about her was the fact she was so oblivious. When you were younger, you wanted to know everything. My question is why. As of right now, I wish I didn't know half the things I knew.

I slower put her down just to have her turn around and hug my legs. I placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing circles on it trying to make her feel safe.

"Don't go Jack" I heard her say. I crouched down on one knee so I was her height. I sat there for a moment, looking her straight in the eye. Everyone around us temporarily disappeared. It was just me and her.

I saw the tears beginning to escape from her eyes. No six year old should cry. I brought my hand to her face and carefully wiped away the tears. She gave me an empty smile.

"I'll be back soon"

"Promise?"

"I promise Annie"

"Jack" My head shot to the side as I slowly rose to see my Granddad at the edge of town where the forest started. "She's waiting for you"

Immediately, Annie grabbed hold of my legs again. I bent over and pulled her back into my arms. Letting her grip my shoulders for dear life. In this case, my life.

I gave my Granddad a nod, before I followed him into the forest, Annie in my arms and Jerry by my side. These people right here were my family. I didn't need anyone else. I had them, there where there for me through everything. I don't think it is possible to love people more than I love them.

In my opinion, the walk to the queen was too short. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave them. When we arrived, she was waiting there, at the entrance of the part of the forest directed to the south side.

"Huntsman" She said coldly. I felt Annie's nails dig into my back, for a six year old, she was really strong. After about five minutes I had managed to pry her off my body and hand her to Jerry. It broke my heart when I realized she was crying into Jerry's shoulder. I gave Jerry a nod before turning to my Granddad.

"Might want these" He said slinging the back of arrows alongside my bow off his back. My lips tugged into a smile while I gladly accepted them. He placed a hand on my shoulder, gesturing me to look at him. "Be carful, there are some ugly things in that forest."

That was true. Animals weren't the only thing you had to be careful about. Not only the south side spies sent to kill trespassers you had to watch for, but the savages. They were the people who choose neither the north or the south side. Instead, the ran off into the forest, never to be seen again. Except by unlucky travelers. Lets just say their names paint a pretty good picture of their personalities.

"I know"

"I believe in you" He said softly.

It hurt to see all the people I love in so much pain.

"Thank you" Was all I said before I slung my weapons onto my own back and turning towards the queen.

"Good luck Huntsman-"

"You remember my condition?" I snapped.

"Of course"

"Then I'll see you in forty eight hours" I said confidently. I turned to begin my journey into the forest but the sound of her voice made me turn around.

"Remember, I want her heart" She said with a twisted smile. Gosh, if I ever understand that twisted mind of hers please someone shot me.

"Couldn't forget if I tried" I said sarcastically. I turned around and began walking again. I wasn't going to turn back, but something made me. At the end of town and where the forest began I took one last look back. At my grandfather, at Jerry, and at Annie silently crying into his shoulders. Also to the people of the town who had followed us.

I made eye content with Jerry, I could see the pain in his eyes. I could tell he wanted to come with me, but he knew as well as I did that there was no way in hell I'd let him if he tired.

I brought my fist to my chest, more specifically my heart.

My last sign of dignity.

He shifted Annie into one hand and brought his own fist to his heart.

On that note I turned into the forest and began my journey.

The mission began now.

* * *

My journey through the forest didn't seem as overly hard as I had first anticipated. The terrain wasn't as tough and the foliage wasn't as thick as I thought it'd be. The only difficult part was the length.

I had been walking at a decently steady pace for about 7 hours now, I was barley hitting the south side border. About 3 more hours and I'd officially be on the south side. Maybe I will be a little more than 48 hours.

The sun was beginning to set and the air became cooler. A cold breeze sent a shiver up my spine as I continued walking. At this rate, I was going to be up all night.

With a huff, I sped up a bit. The faster I got there and completed my mission, would be the faster I returned home. Now I had to figure out exactly how I was supposed to complete it. With an animal, I would stalk hit, carefully memorizing its movements and attack when It's not looking.

But this was no animal.

Might as well be. I probably know more about a wild bore than I do about a woman. I'm attractive, well, I think I am. That was never the issue. There was just no girls around that attracted me. In these days, people don't marry all the much. All 'love' is now adays is a myth. When people marry, it usually isn't for love.

In my eyes, that just makes everything simpler.

Before I knew it, the sky had gone completely black. The only light came from the illumination of the moon. I began fixing my arrows to a more comfortable position on my back. That's when I heard it.

It came as quick as it went. A figure, small figure to be more accurate, ran a couple meters in front of me, and then disappeared in the trees. I quickly froze in my steps, opening my ears trying to make out any noise that they might make. Nothing. You could almost take a knife and cut through the dead silence. Whoever it was, was trained. There is no way a savage would have the brains to stay still to avoid detection, they'd just attack at me.

This was a spy.

More specifically, a person from the south side sent to guard and kill trespassers.

I quickly spun around, examining my surroundings. Not one leaf on a tree moved, or way out of place. There was so sign there was even a person around her, but I saw something. I moved again, carefully removing my bow and arrow, drawing it from my back. I attached the arrow to the bow, pulling it slightly back, ready to fire.

That's when it happened.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something fly in my direction. In a swift movement, I dropped to the ground. The 'thing' wasn't in fact a 'thing' it was a hatchet. I looked up to see it fly into the tree with great force. The blade plunged into the bark deeply. Whoever threw that had an amazing arm, and great aim.

One things for sure, I was not alone.

And this wasn't going to end well for me.

Oh crud. What a great start to the mission.

* * *

**Not at all what I planned. I kind of just started writing and this is where I ended up. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Kind of a longer chapter, sorry if it was boring, not a lot of stuff happened. More in depth of Jack and his life. Slight cliffhanger at the end though, I hope that increases the action and anticipation for the next chapter. If you didn't fully understand what happened, Jack just had an hatchet thrown at his head by who he believes to be some sort of spy. Next chapter Kim will be introduced, from there it should be a never-a-dull-moment.**

**I have decided to include Jerry, Milton and Eddie. So far Jerry is the only one that's come into play. He is Jacks best friend who means the world to him, Jerry and his sister Annie. Don't worry, this wont be his only appearance, I have a few things up my sleeve.**

**So, this wont exactly follow the story of Snow White, a few key components out of placed but still follows the same plot line.**

**Hope you all enjoy, please review leaving me your comments.**

**I'll try and upload soon! :)**


	3. 24 Hours Later

**LOL I changed my penname. _StayWeird_. You like it?;)**

**Thank you so much for all of your feedback! Not as many reviews as the first chapter, but then again, there wasn't a lot to review on. Hope this chapter will better suit your fancy. Kim is introduced, as well as Rudy. He's a twist to the story. Might catch you off guard at first, but I promise you his character will get better.**

**Quick thing on this chapter. The rating is _teen_ for a reason. Some swear words are exchanged as well as some inappropriate comments. I'm warning you now. It's nothing to bad, but I'm not sure who you are so be aware.**

**Also, _Blurry1379_ has released a story called _'Sleeping Beauty and her Huntsman'_. It is SleepingBeauty!Centric but there are _many_ similarities. I'm following the story, and with that I will try to make mine as different from hers as possible, and stay away from her ideas. I will do my best but this story is partially pre-planned so there may be some of the same ideas. Just putting that out there.**

**On to the story. Please review :)**

* * *

24 Hours Later

* * *

Checking my surroundings, I slowly lifted myself off the ground. Not making a single sound, I fixed my hold on my bow and arrows, so it was ready to shoot once again. Carefully I turned in a circle, watching my steps. I tried to look for any sort of movement, anything that seemed remotely out of place.

No dice.

Whoever this was, was good.

I tried to shorten my breaths, causing the space around me to become dead silent. Only a bird far off in the distance made any sound. Maybe they had gone. I highly doubt it, but the lack of _breathing_ I hear leads me to believe otherwise. There's no way I'm letting my guard down though.

I mentally went over the possible ideas I could use to get me out of this mess. I couldn't hide? Whoever was there was trained, they would probably track me to wherever I was hiding, and would kill me when I wasn't paying attention. So, bad idea. I could wait it out? Wait for it to show itself and then attack. Then again, someone with proper training would be prepared to wait for days. I didn't have days.

Turning the opposite way this time, I continued to examine my surroundings. The lack of light made the task harder than it should be, so I wasn't able to pin point anything out of the ordinary.

When it came again.

Dropping to the forest floor one more, I managed to escape being hit in the head with a hatchet _again_. Ok, now I'm pissed, this is getting stupid.

Pulling my self to my feet, dropping my bow and arrow in the process, I yanked the hatchet out the wood of the tree. It was deeper in than the first one. This means they grew twice as strong since the first throw, or they were closer.

I'm going to assume the second one.

"Really?" I complained aloud. I could hear my voice ring through the trees. I was the only thing for miles making any sort of noise. "Again with the hatchet?" I sighed, dropping it to my feet. I picked up my bow and arrow and pulled it back ready to fire.

"Show yourself!" I barked. This time, my voice echoed, rebounding off the mountains far off into the wilderness.

Hearing the sound of sticks cracking beneath someone's foot, I spun around to face behind me. Somewhat off into the distance, was the figure. I was indeed a very petit figure, who was hesitantly showing itself from behind a tree.

"Your lucky." It said softly. I took a second to memorize it's voice. It was in fact not an it, but a she. From the sounds of it, she was around my age. The tone of her voice came across harsh. Almost as if she was set in a 'to kill' mode. I had a feeling she wasn't about to show me any mercy.

"And why is that?" I shot back playfully. It being a woman, my best advantage why to attempt to get under her skin. Lets see how this attempt works out.

"Because you've missed both my hatchets." She said simply. I had to give her credit, she wasn't baking down at all, her body was now fully exposed and she was surprising calm considering she had an arrow pointed at her heart. Touché. One thing I was unable to make out was her face. Not being able to read you opponents facial expression gives the other person leverage, you are unable to hint when their scared, lying, or bluffing. Lets hope she can't see me.

"Aren't you going to throw another one?" I challenged. I heard her sigh, and chuckle slightly.

"No, too much effort."

"Your ran out didn't you?"

"Maybe" She shot back playfully. A grin appeared on my lips. She had nothing to defend herself with. She was cocky and assumed she'd hit me. Backfired.

"Well" I stared, releasing my arrow, letting it fly in the direction of her chest. She clued in just in time to do a slight spin out of the way, and disappear behind a tree, hidden in the foliage. My arrow flew through the now empty space, hitting a tree farther out. I could hear the splitting of the wood, as I let out a laugh. "Guess I'm not the only lucky one."

"Why are you here?" I heard her say after a few moments. Her body had reappeared out of the trees, a few meters away from where she was originally standing.

"Could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm here for a purpose. I'm assuming you as well?" She began. I grinned. "I guessing you need me dead then?" She could defiantly see my face, meaning she had the advantage.

"Kind of" I said coolly. Showing no fear in my voice or my face would make me more intimidating but she didn't seen to care. I grabbed another arrow, drawing it back with my bow. I shot a her head this time, but my arrow wasn't fast enough. She ducked, then shot back up after the arrow had passed. I could make out a slight curve on her lips.

"Lets go for a run then." Slight devious ring to her voice. _Go for a run?_ Before I new it, she took of into the trees. So that's what she meant.

"Why do they always run?" I muttered under my breath before sprinting off in her direction. I could hear her footsteps connect with the dead leafs beneath us close in front of me. She had the head start, but I was almost on her heals. She knew this forest a bit too well, but I wasn't taking any chances by letting her go. Maybe if I'm lucky she's running towards the south side, and I'm heading where I was to go. The problem is, I have horrible luck.

She continued sprinting with me on her tail, for about 10 minutes straight. Thank gosh my Granddad made me do cross country, loosing a run to a girl wouldn't of done any good for my ego.

That being said though, I was loosing steam. My breath was getting heavy and uneven and I could feel my heart begin to ring in my ears. She wasn't making it any easier for me, now we were twisting and turning, going diagonal and then turning slightly. Her unpredictable pattern made it impossible for me to take a short cut and catch up. Though, the adrenalin pumping through my veins, allowed me to keep her pace.

Then it happened.

Something on the forest floor grabbed hold of my right ankle, causing me to drop to the ground. I let out a cry of pain as the contraption then shot upward, leaving me dangling upside-down by the spikes digging into my ankle.

A bear trap.

The stupid trap the the guy had made out of our dishwasher. Well that came back to bite me in the _ankle_ didn't it?

I tried to shake myself free, but that just made the pain worse. Ever movement I made would sent waves of excruciating pain through my entire body. I could feel the ward blood drip out of the wound, and down my leg. Some droplets landed on my face.

"Damn gravity." I cursed under my breath. I could tell I was beginning to lose feeling in my fingers, soon my hands. I let my arms drop over my head, seeing if I could feel the ground. I was to high up. I let out another cry of pain because of my leg reminding me it was still caught in a bear trap. I brought my hands back up, griping my leg for dear life, but it didn't do any good. The feeling in my hands was now gone, and I couldn't hold my leg steady while dangling in mid air.

I was as good as dead.

I let my arms fall, and my body relax. Waiting for darkness to take over, or at least everything to go numb. Off in the distance, I saw her, smirking. She new this forest like the back of her hand, she set me up. I wonder how many traps I had indirectly jumped over before this one snagged me.

She sauntered over in my directing, into the beam of light being cascaded to earth my the moon. I was able to see her face. She was stunning. Her honey blonde locks tied tightly back into a pony tail. Large brown eyes staring at me victoriously. Even her lips were curved into a perfect smile.

"Kim" I breathed weakly. Not of my limbs would co-operate now, my breath was getting weak and tired, and my eyelids were growling heavy.

"Hello" Kim responded smiling. OK, I guessed right.

So Mr. White, why the hell do you let your daughter run around in the wilderness in the dead of night?

I kind of walked right into that though.

Crud, I'm screwed.

* * *

Slowly but surly, one eyelid opened, then the other. They both quickly squinted due to the light invading my vision. I attempted to move my right arm to rub them. That's all it was though, an attempt. Something was constraining my right arm, holding me back. Slightly panicking, I tried to move my left arm to untie my right, but to my misfortune, it was tired back as well.

I quickly spurn alert, tugging and pulling, trying to free my arms. It was no use, all I was accomplishing right now is rope burn.

"No sense struggling." I heard a voice say. I snapped my head up to see a man, short, mid-thirties looking back at me evilly. I let out a shaky breath, not dropping my gaze. "It'll just hurt more."

I ignored his last comment and took a look around. I was in the middle of an open field. Small houses off into the near distance, similar to the ones we had back home. To my right was a large tent, other than that, nothing. Free land continued for miles and miles consisting of nothing but trees.

I was constrained by being tied with rope by the wrist, which were attached to two wood posts on both sides of me. Those posts were attached to a wood platform, on which I was dropped to my knees, facing the man in front of me.

I was a prisoner of the south.

Darn, things were looking promising.

I swallowed hard and banged my right ankle against the platform. I winced in pain, probably wasn't my brightest idea. I looked behind me, examining the damage. Usually you aren't supposed to turn your back on an opponent, but I was on my knees tied to freaking posts, I don't think he need to wait for me to turn my back to hit me if he wanted to.

My ankle was wrapped in gauze that was now blood red. The spikes had actually dug through my boots, piercing a decent amount of skin. It hurt, a lot. On the bright side, because of my boot, I was probably able to keep my foot.

"Quite an injury you got there." He told me.

"Bear traps are bitches eh?" I joked looking back at him. I figured I'm already dead, there's no use fighting if I'm not able to fight. I was kind of tied down. However, as Atreyu from the never ending story would say, if I'm going to die, I'm going to die with a fight.

"Why are you here?" He asked sternly.

"Well, I was caught in a bear trap, knocked out and dragged here by some blonde chick what about you?"

The scowl on his face told me he wasn't overly thrilled by my joke. He shot me a death glare before jumping of the platform. I watched him as he dug into some kind of chest, and pulled out a metal bat. He then returned to his position in front of me, banging the bat against the palm of his hand.

"I'm going to ask you again, why are you here?"

"Really dude? A bat? With all the amazing technology the south side has that you could use to kill me with, your weapon of choice is a metal baseball bat?" With that, he brought the bat up, and collided it with my face.

_Smack._

Well that hurt.

Moving my jaw side to side a few times, and snapping it shut, I came to the conclusion it was in fact not broken. It hit something though, I could feel the blood begin to gather in my mouth. I spit what I could out onto the platform, coughing up the rest.

"I find it very persuasive." The man said.

"My wiggly tooth would agree with you."

"So why are you here?" He repeated for the third time, I could tell he was getting angry. I've seen people beat senseless before. The queen prefers to beat them in the open for everyone to see. These people are trained to show no mercy. Defiantly someone you should think twice about pissing off. They are taught that what they are doing is for everyone else's benefit so the guilt doesn't eat them alive.

All I am right now is collateral damage.

"I wanted to get away from the queen, so I ran." I lied.

Rule number one, never give away your motive for your mission. Especially with a mission as delicate as mine. Knowing I was sent here to_ take Kim's heart_, would be the spark that lit the war. The sides have been on edge for years and the queen is being stupid, right now I'm in the middle of the battle. Not good.

"You sure about that?"

"As sure as you were when you decided on that haircut." I teased.

_SMACK._

OK, I should really tone my sarcasm done. It's going to get me killed.

I began coughing hysterically. The recent smack had caused a whole lot of blood to invade my mouth sending me into great pain. Spitting out the majority of it- as well as the not so wiggly tooth- I turned my head to the side, backing down. I didn't want to, but when I saw him raise the bat again from the corner of my eye my body was set into 'panic mode'.

He set himself up, ready to swing. Slamming my eyes shut tight, I prepared myself for the pain. For the beating, For the swing, that never came.

Opening my eyes again, I looked up to see the man shooting daggers at a woman. Not just any woman however. This woman had the same blonde hair and beautiful eyes. This woman was also clutching the other end of the bat, potentially saving me from another blow to the face.

The man didn't like that very much.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Rudy, you can't beat him to death!" She yelled back.

They continued to stare at each other, almost as if they were having some sort of mental debate. I attempted to read their facial expressions, but due to the lack of _expression_ on their face I was unable to. The both of them had cold hearted stares, digging into the other persons soul. It was now a matter of who'd back down first.

After what felt like days, the woman won.

Kudos Kim.

Rudy- as she had called him - nodded his head slightly before jumping off the platform and disappearing into the nearby tent. Kim however circled me, examining every inch of my body. In a way, I found it extremely creepy. Knowing I was completely exposed had never sat right with me. Even around the village I was constantly on alert to my surrounding so that no one could sneak up of me.

Here however was a different story. I was not in control of the my actions or the situation.

She was.

This made a very unsetting knot form in the pit of my stomachs and flip a couple times. I tied my best to play it off but judging by the slight chuckle that escaped from her lips I'm going to assume she thinks she has gotten the better of me.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

Take that Kim.

"Shut it." She responded harshly.

She kept circling me until she retuned to the front. Crouching down to my level she grabbed a handful of my brown, messy and greasy hair and used it as leverage to force my head up to stare at her.

"Thanks for saving me." I said cockily with a smug grin growing on my lips.

She dropped my head roughly in annoyance and stood back up. "I did not save you. I simply kept you from getting beaten to death. You're no good to me dead." Kim said coldly, accompanied my a stone hard glare to match her voice.

"Oh, so I'm good to you alive?" I shot back playfully.

Kim shook her head is dismay and ran her fingers through her loose locks. "Where's the bat when I need one." She muttered under her breath. Pacing back and forth, I could tell I was beginning to get under her skin.

"You like the bat too? Well, that Rudy guy took it into the tent with him if you're really interested in finding it but I really don't see the use in the metal bat."

"You're right." She said simply. I croaked my one eyebrow and looked at her in disbelief. "Why use a bat when I can use my hand."

"Kinky."

_Smack._

With a swift mood forward, Kim clenched her fist striking me once more in the face. Moving my jaw around again I spit out a bit more blood. Directing my vision back towards her, I exhaled a deep breath. "Really Kim? The same cheek? Have a bit of class."

Eyebrows scrunching hard, her nose twitched slightly. Looking into her eyes you could see the rage. The blonde was now fuming. She moved again, crouching down in front of me. Grabbing a fist full of my hair more roughly than before caused me to wince slightly. She brought her face so close to mine I could feel her warm breath on my face. "You listen here and you listen good." She began. Boy was she ever pissed. "You attempt to hit on me, seduce me or make one more sarcastic remark I will cut off you balls and feed it to you. Understand?"

"You're not as intimidating as you'd like me to believe."

"Pardon?"

"You hide behind a wall of anger and threats to hide the fact you are incredibly terrified about what else is out there. Because of who your father is I don't blame you. Hunny a lot of people would like you dead. So instead of facing the challenges head on you've created this false immage of yourself to scare people away. Also to hide the fact you're incredibly insecure over the fact you've never kissed a boy. Probably why your most recent threat is just a horribly hidden excuse to touch my penis."

That got her.

You could practically see the steam blowing from her ears. "That's it." She screamed before shifting. With a very powerful motion she moved, slamming her knee into my rib cage.

I gasped loudly trying to fill my lungs with the much needed air she just knocked out of me. Kim held her knee there so it was painfully digging into my kidney. I groaned in pain as she moved her lips closer to my ear. "Tempt me. Go ahead, I dare you." She threatened.

Well, a dares a dare.

"You're very close to me Kimmy, bet your dad wouldn't like that to much." I joked, my voice slightly raspy and high pitch due to the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

Shoving herself away she stood back up. This chick had some major anger management problems, she was beyond mad. I had achieved my goal of getting under her skin, I now had leverage. Which was a good thing, but unfortunately she was still in power. I was still tied to some posts, enabling me to block the next attack.

She stepped, swinging her leg back into my ribs, winding me once more. Gasping for much needed air I looked up to see her smiling. "Your smart ass remarks are going to get you killed."

"Thought I was no good to you dead?" I said as smugly as I could.

She opened her mouth to say what I assume to be another disturbing threat but she was interrupted. "Your father wants you Kim." Rudy called from in the tent. "He says leave him, we'll deal with him in the morning." With a huff, Kim stormed off the platform and into the safely of the tent.

Ok, if they'll be dealing with me in the morning, that gave me the night to escape.

Now to think of a plan.

* * *

Hours.

Hours had passed since Kim had left. The sky was officially pitch black, the only light illuminating from a small light source buried far inside the tent. The wind was cold and harsh leaving my body partially numb. This, as well as the pain I was in did not leave my body incredibly strong making escaping extremely difficult.

It had been hours and I had barely gotten my right wrist loose at all.

This was going to be only long night.

It felt like forever before I was making any progress. I wanted to sleep so badly and my limbs were growing insanely tired but the motivation of my friends and Granddad kept me going. Ignoring my gigantic rope burn on my wrist, I pulled on it tight. Letting out a quiet cry of pain, I had loosened the rope enough to slip my wrist out. _Just enough_, getting my wrist out was no easy task.

As soon as it was set free I quickly got to work of removing the rope from my left wrist. Every second mattered and I needed to be as far away from here as possible before daylight struck.

Unfortunately I still had my task to complete.

Killing Kim would be a harder task then I though. Yes she was vicious but all she was doing is what I am. Trying to survive. I believe if that the two of us were thrown into a different scenario I defiantly would of asked her out.

That's besides the point though.

Slipping the rope off my left wrist, I slowly stood to my feet. Making sure no one was watching, I crept from the platform and in the direction of the tent, avoiding making any sound from my footsteps.

The pain was worse that I thought. At the moment it felt like my whole body had been set on fire. Every step caused a new set of painful waves to shot down my spine and vibrate against every part of my body. Staying silent was an incredibly difficult task because I wanted to scream with every move I made.

Attempting not to limp on my one ankle, I made my way into the forbidden territory. The tent was bigger than I thought, a lot of rooms could be the one that Kim was tucked away in. This was going to take a while, but I needed to move as fast as possible.

I checked to first room, only to see Rudy lying stiff as a board on the beg, on top of the covers. Even asleep the man was ready to kill. Made sense, it's his job. Placing him at the front of the tent made attacking more efficient if he was needed.

So, the placement of the rooms were strategic.

Great, saves me a lot of time. I know exactly where Kim would be sleeping.

Making absolutely no noise, I swiftly moved to the back of the tent, near the rear exit. Her position in power made her important. In the event of an attack, she'd need to be able to escape unharmed, meaning she'd be placed near an exit for easy access.

Checking the room, I let out a small sigh of relief due to the fact I was correct. I examined the room, looking for any sort of weapon I could use to take her heart.

That's when I saw them.

My bow and arrows were tucked neatly in to corner.

Awh, she kept them for me. How sweet.

Walking over, I clutched the very familiar weapons in my hand. I slung the bag of arrows onto my back as I sauntered over to the bed where Kim was peacefully sleeping. She looked like an angle when she was sleeping. Gently, I moved my hand and removed the hair dangling in front of her face. Surprisingly, I didn't even flinch when Kim shifted in her sleep, moving so she was sleeping on her back. I quietly grabbed an arrow from the pack and gripped it tightly in both hands. I moved it so it was placed over her heart. Inhaling a deep breath, I prepared myself to stab her.

That felt weird saying.

But I needed to, it was part of my mission and I couldn't go home if I didn't complete it.

I had to.

But could I?

* * *

**Alrighty, hope you enjoyed chapter three. More events happened so I hope it was more enjoyable :)**

**Kim was the one in the forest throwing hatchets at him. Way to get a boys attention eh? ;) Jack ended up getting caught in a bear trap and Kim dragged him over into the south side territory.**

**Rudy was also introduced in this chapter. If you are a bit confused about him, he is working for Kim's father on the south side. Jack had slightly explained it, but basically hi job is to interrogate spies. This will not be his only appearance, never fear. Either next chapter or the one after that you will learn a bit about his background.**

**Milton and Eddie's introduction, as well as a re-appearance from Jerry should happen in the next chapter. **

**But for right now, Jack had escaped from his place on the platform, and had entered the tent, where the important people sleep. In the first chapter it explained how the queen sleeps in a 'castle'. Well on the south side they sleep in a tent.**

**So now reunited with his bow and arrow, he has the opportunity to kill Kim, but will he go through with it?**

**That would make to much sense.**

**So if he doesn't, then what happens? Stay tuned and find out. Please leave a review before you go, quite happy with the turn out of this chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Review! :D**


	4. Things are Getting Interesting

**It's me again. Glad everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love hearing people's feedback. We're almost at 50 reviews! **

**Another review was posted regarding the similarities between this story and the movie 'Snow White and The Huntsman'. I still have not seen the movie and I've vowed not to until this story is done so it does not affect it. The similarities are simply coincidental.**

**On to the story :)**

* * *

Things are Getting Interesting

* * *

I stood stiff as a board over Kim's sleeping body, arrow in hand. I didn't want to kill her, I had come to that conclusion because I hadn't yet. The queen wouldn't like that very much though. The only reasonable solution was to get myself killed, I wouldn't have to kill Kim and the family that mattered to me would be assured safe. Then again, the queen could not be trusted with anything, and dying would in a way kill the people I love.

I'm at a cross roads.

Whatever I decide I had to move fast, I didn't have a lot of time-

"He's gone!" I heard Rudy yell, his voice echoed through the dead silence of the tent.

Make that no time.

I watched as in seconds the tent sprung alive. Lights were turned on and people began to wake. I could hear the voices of Rudy and another person outside Kim's thin tent wall.

Crud.

That's when Kim's eyes snapped awake and alert. Seeing she was about to scream I moved clamping the palm of my hand over her mouth and nose, enabling her to make any sound. Dragging her out of bed was no easy task, Kim never made it any less difficult. She squirmed and kicked me, while clawing at my hand over her mouth.

This chick had some serious nails.

I understand she couldn't breath. If she couldn't breath she couldn't scream so on my part it was worth it.

Eventually I got her on her feet. I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me, so her back was firmly placed against my chest. "Keep struggling and I'll knock you out." I hissed in her ear. I could feel her body begin to go limp in my arms. Unfortunately, she needed to breath. "If I remove my hand will you promise not to scream?" I whispered. I could feel her nod against my chest. Carefully I removed my hand. No I shouldn't be trusting her, but I have some sympathy.

Kim inhaled a large gasp of much needed air. I moved my hand so it was around her neck, squeezing it tight so she'd understand that I was serious, but so she was still able to breath. I could feel her chest rise and fall heavily against me as I tightened my grip around her waist. "Is there an exit around here?"

"It's a tent you moron, just escape through one of the corners." Kim responded with a harsh tone, but still remained quiet.

I heard more and more shifting from outside the tent wall as I examined my surroundings. More lights were being turned on and I was becoming afraid someone would come and get Kim. I needed to leave.

Without double thinking I headed to the corner, dragging Kim with me. Removing the fabric out of the way, I was almost out of the tent. I could see the forest in the distance, the wind instantly cooled my skin, allowing me to release a sigh of relief. I was almost home free, for now anyways.

Then she started screaming.

Gee, thanks Kim.

The second she made sound my grip on her neck tightened, strangling her in a way. The screaming stopped as she began clawing at my hand once more. I wasn't going to get anywhere if she was awake, she needed to go to sleep.

In a swift moment, I released her neck spinning her around. Within the second I stepped, causing my fist to connect hard with her temple, knocking her out cold in a second.

Yes I understand it was rude to hit a girl, but this was an exception. Besides, depending on how you look at it, I was just getting even. She beat me senseless without double thinking it, my ribs still hurt from when she kneed me. If we weren't on opposing sides, her strength would definitely be an attribute I'd want in a partner.

I picked up her limp body in my arms before throwing her over my shoulders. Now that she was no longer struggling, I ran into the forest. It was easier per say but it wasn't easy. The pain in my ankle shot through my entire body with every step. It was worth it though, because if I chose to stay, I'd be in a lot more pain.

By the time they clued in Kim was missing, I was long gone.

This mission just began interesting.

* * *

A few hours had passed since I had escaped from the tent. I had moved Kim's lifeless body from my shoulder to in my arms, carrying her bridal style. It was comfier that way.

The sun was slowing rising, parts of sunlight peeking through the trees as the earth began to warm. You could hear birds begin to chirp as they awoke off into the distance. The only thing making movement was me, walking through the forest, dead leave crumbling beneath my feet. It was quite beautiful, something to smile about while the rest of my life currently sucked.

I had no idea where I was going, or what I was intending on doing. I had thought over numerous plans in my head but none seemed to be very intelligent. Kim should be waking soon, from there I guess I'll just go with the flow. At this point, I didn't overly care.

Almost reading my thoughts I felt Kim stir awake in my arms. She exhaled a deep breath, snuggling farther into my chest. Her head rested comfortably on me, while her one hand was laid across her stomach and her other hand was gently placed on my chest. I fixed my grip, securing her in my arms. My one arm still placed beneath her knees and my other arm snaked across her back, hugging her waist. "Morning." I said with a smile. It was funny seeing her warm up to me. She wasn't aware it was me, well, not yet anyways.

"Good morning." She responded sleepily. I could see her begin to drift off again, shifting making herself comfortable. Her eyelids remained closed as her body began to relax again.

Then her eyes snapped open.

"WHAT THE-" She screamed before flinging her body parts everything. I let out a few loud groans as her elbow and knees connected with various parts of my body. Letting her body slip out of my one arm, her feet made contact with the ground. She attempted to make a run for it, but not before I managed to grabbed her by the waist.

"Ok, ok, ok, OW, ok." I cooed, trying to calm her down. I tightened the grip around her waist so she was fully pressed against me. After letting out several angry breaths, she stopped moving, letting her body relax slightly against mine. "Are you going to cooperate now?"

"Maybe." She responded stiffly. Rolling my eyes, I released my grip around her waist and transferred it to her forearm.

"Well then lets go." I said strictly. Picking her up slightly, I began dragging her farther into the forest, keeping with my original path.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked me annoyed.

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. I really didn't know, I was just walking though. I had some sort of strategy though, I was walking away from the south side. Good enough for me.

She rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "What kind of kidnapper doesn't know where they're going? What? Did you like just think I'm pretty or something and decide to drag me with you?"

I released her forearm roughly as I spun around to face her. "Don't flatter yourself Kimmy." I said with a playful smile. I looked at her long enough to realize that that pissed her off, before turning around and walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" She called after me. Annoyed, I turned back around.

"So you want me to release you, then I do, and I get shit for walking away? Makes sense." I spat.

"So you dragged me here so you could get pissed off then abandon me? I don't think so!" She yelled at me, crossing her arms in the process.

"Well unfortunately for you, you're no longer in charge. You're just some stupid damsel in distress that some unlucky prick needs to come rescue." I yelled back. I saw her fist clench with anger, that got her.

_Smack._

With a step forward she brought her hand up and smacked me across the face.

Now_ I_ was fuming.

It didn't hurt that much but this chick needed to realize she wasn't in command. She is my prisoner and she needs to cooperate or she's going to get hurt. She didn't deserve to be beaten but possibly I could scare her into cooperating.

With a swift move, I grabbed her wrist with my one hand, twisting it until I saw her wince. With the other hand I grabbed her my the neck and shoved her into a nearby tree, cutting off her air supply.

Involuntarily, the hands managed their way out of my grip and to my hand on her neck, trying to pry it off. "Listen sweetheart," I hissed. "you're not in charge, I am. So listen and do as you're told or face the consequences."

A weak laugh escaped her lips. "Whatcha gonna do? Hit a poor innocent girl?" She struggled to say.

This time the laugh escaped my lips. "Poor and innocent? Yeah ok." I said while tightening my grip. She let out a gasp trying catch her breath. Her face my turning red and I could could feel her beginning to go weak.

"You're not as intimidating as you'd like people to think. You're not going to hurt me." Kim managed to say.

I let out a sigh, and loosened my hold on her, allowing her to breath. I felt her inhale a deep breath, refilling her lungs. The color returned to her face, so her strength was coming back as well. I pressed my body fully against her so she was sandwiched in-between myself and the tree so she still couldn't move. My hand remained on her neck and my other one was gently placed on her hip as I rested my forehead on hers. "Saw right through that huh?"

"Pretty obvious, could see it in your eyes. Congratulations though, you have a dominant side. Bet the girls love that." Kim teased.

A bit of laughter escaped my lips before my mind was brought back to the realization of how close we were.

A lot of sexual tension here.

"So you need something from me." She started again. "Need a lock of my hair to show off to your drunken friends? Been there twice before. Want to rape me? That happened already-"

Suddenly guilt flew through my veins as sympathy flooded my eyes. "You were raped?" I asked softly, still holding our position.

"Are you kidding? He attempted, I kicked his ass."

"That makes more sense." I said with a smile. She returned it.

"So if it's not sex then do you need my head on a stick? That was _fun_ couple hours." She continued on.

"I need your heart." I said emotionless. Telling her is something I shouldn't do but I was already up to my neck in stuff I've done wrong so adding on to it wouldn't do much. I saw confusion flash through her eyes as she raised an eyebrow at me. "My heart? What will me 'falling in love with you' do?"

"No, I _literally_ need you're heart." I explained. I watched as she gulped and her facial expression become slightly nervous.

"So you mean-"

"Yes." I said, answering her unasked question. I watched her gulp again, but quickly recovered returning to her hard headed self. Putting back on her rough and sarcastic exterior.

"So kill me." Kim said simply with a playful ring to her voice. With a roll of my eyes I let go of her completely, walking a few steps in the other direction. "Oh backing down? To scared to kill me?" She continued. I wasn't scared. Jack Anderson doesn't get scared.

I spun around again pointing my finger at her. "I happen to be a remorseless assassin."

"Then kill me."

"Do you have a death wish or something?" I said in an annoyed tone, throwing my hands in the air for exaggeration.

That's when it happened.

Before Kim had a chance to respond, out of nowhere came this large rock. It flew in her direction hitting her on the back of her head. I watched as she raised her hand up to her temple, clutching it in pain as she dropped to her knees. Her eyelids then shut as she dropped on all fours. Rolling on her back, her limbs went weak. She was out cold.

Acting quickly I grabbed my bow and arrow from on my back, setting it up so I was ready to fire. Examining my surroundings I stayed very quiet. Hearing the cracking of leaves beneath someone's foot I snapped my head in that direction.

"Hey Milton I got hi-" Someone began yelling as he came out from the foliage. As soon as she saw me he stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hung open. I could see him clearly now. He was an African-American teen, I assumed around my age. He was bald, wearing clothes similar to mine; bland and old. "RETREAT!" He yelled running back into the forest.

His presents had thrown me off, so my reflexes were slow and I hadn't had a chance to shoot.

"Eddie what are you-" Someone else started. I spun around to come face to face with an extremely scrawny red-head. His reaction was very similar to his friends. Instantly froze, mouth hung open, paralyzed due to fear and unable to move. His friend however recovered quickly, he on the other hand did not.

An unsettling knot formed in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like how I was the cause of his fear.

Though, they just threw a rock at my head so for right now I'm willing to get over it.

Throwing my bow over my back, arrow in hand I walked over to the frozen boy. Shoving him into a nearby tree, I placed the arrow firmly against his temple, but not hard enough to draw any blood. I didn't actually want to hurt him.

I could tell by the expression on his face he was frightened. Eyes wide, in complete shock. Reading his expression was quite easy, basically the only thing running through his mind right now was the fact he was going to die. Unlike Kim, him along with his friend were unable to read me, I can tell by their fear. Kim was able to see in my eyes I was bluffing. The remorse I showed told her I couldn't actually hurt her. These guys however had no clue, the only thing they saw was the arrow to their skull.

"I suggest to get your friend back her." I hissed.

Nodding frantically the kid began to do what he was told. "E-Eddie!" He stuttered. "Get back here!"

Slowly but surly someone returned from the bushes. I turned my head around so I could see him, but so my position never changed. The fact he came back told me that these two were close. If they weren't, Eddie- I presume -would of just ran. Instead however, he hesitantly slid his body out from behind the foliage to the opening to join the rest of us.

Now times for questions.

"Why did you knock out my friend?" I asked sternly.

"I-If we answer, w-will you please remove the arrow from my head?" The one in my grip managed to spit out. I croaked an eyebrow in his direction for him to slam his eyelids shut and attempt to move his head away from the arrow.

He probably thought that question was going to get him killed.

I can understand why. So I slowly lowered my arrow away from his head, and cautiously took a step back, giving him his space. I slid the arrow back into my backpack and raised my hands up in surrender. "No weapons, I just want to talk." I said honestly. I watched the kid recover from initial shock, and stumble over to his friend, gripping on to him so he didn't fall over. His chest rose and fell heavily as the both of them stood there and stared at me in awe.

What I do?

"You're not going to kill us?" Eddie asked uncertain, speaking first.

"There's no need." I responded simply. They then just starred at me, neither of them daring to move a muscle. "What are you names?" I asked them. My voice had softened slightly so it wasn't as harsh as before.

Eddie recovered first, clearing his throat as he introduced himself as well as his friend Milton. "Why did you knock out my friend?" I repeated.

An unsure laugh escaped from Eddies lips, and he cleared his throat again. "Actually, I was aiming for you." He said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly to myself. Makes sense, get rid of the biggest threat. "What side do you work for?" I asked next. They didn't look like spies, and they defiantly weren't trained.

A chuckle escaped Milton's lips. "Neither. We're nobodies. Literally. We live out here in the middle of nowhere so we don't have to work for the Queen or Mr. White." He explained to me. Eddie then smacked Milton on the chest. "Are you sure we should be telling him this?" He hissed to his friend.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you mean." I spoke up. They both nodded in my direction, releasing a sigh of relief. "So you both live out here by yourselves?" I questioned, they nodded again. "Shouldn't there be seven of you?" I teased, a playful smile found it's way to my lips.

"There was, but_ Eddie_ chased them all away!" Milton said, appointing blame at his friend. Eddie simply rolled his eyes at his friend, before sticking his tung out at him. I found myself laughing at the two of them, honestly they were quite amusing.

"Aren't you afraid of spies? Savages?" I asked them.

"We were," Eddie began. "but what we lack in strength and skills, we make up for in smarts" He said, directed at Milton. "and the ability to run for our lives. I'm really good at that. " He finished proudly.

"I'll make you a deal. You let me crash at where you live, and dinners on me tonight." I offered. "What do you say?"

"Deal." They said simultaneously. A smile found there way to my lips once more, as I began following them through the forest. Eddie then stopped in his tracks and shot me a look. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked me, while subtly pointing to Kim's sleeping body on the ground.

"Oh, right. I should probably take her with me."

* * *

The place they were staying in was quite nice.

The entrance was a large piece of wood on the ground which they covered with leaves so it was hard to see, and the house itself was safely tucked away underground. They explained to me how they had left the south side a few years back, and stumbled upon the five people that lived here. After a while of Eddie driving them crazy, the five other people left in the middle of the night to seek housing elsewhere.

What a nice story.

The house itself wasn't overly large, and because it was underground it was dirty due to the fact the walls were made out of dirt. They offered Kim and I a room once we arrived. I carefully laid Kim down on the bed. I believe she was no longer out cold, but was sleeping now. After tucking her in, I tied both her wrists to frame of the bed.

You know, just in case.

I then held up my end of the bargain and caught us something to eat. Milton was actually a wonderful cook. Over dinner, we all shared stories and got to know each other better. In between _every single_ story, Eddie cracked a joke about how he thought I was going to kill them.

Fun.

I also explained what I was doing with Kim. It was only fair, and listening to them bombard me with questions was getting rather annoying. So, from start to finish I explained all the events that had happened to me, from when the queen sent me on this mission to when Eddie had knocked Kim out with a rock.

After a while sleep was beginning to hit me. As far as I could tell the sun hadn't gone down yet but I hadn't slept in about forty hours and it was catching up with me. I excused myself from the couch on which we had ate -only for them to laugh at me and claim they don't use manners - and grabbed some leftovers for Kim, before heading to our room.

She was still passed out, lying in the same position that I had left her in. I put the food at the end of the bed before attempting to make myself comfy on the floor. Closing my eyes, I began to drift on into a peaceful sleep.

"YO MORON!" I shot up from my position to see Kim wide awake of the bed.

She couldn't of given me five minutes?

"Yes Kim?" I asked annoyed as I helped myself to my feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, while beginning to try and free her hands.

I glanced at her tiredly before sitting myself on the bed. Running my fingers through my hair I released a sigh. "Well, I was attempting to sleep until someone screamed at me!" I spat at her. She continued to struggle ignoring me completely. "You know, you're not getting out of there. Those knots were tied properly, unlike the ones to tied me in." I teased. She shot daggers in my direction as a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Why were you on the floor?"

"Uh, you were kind of on the bed?" I said, unsure of my answer.

"Why didn't you just put me on the floor? I'm kind of your _prisoner._" She said, saying the word 'prisoner' with disgust.

I rolled my eyes and shot her a look. "Because _Kimberly_, I am a gentleman."

She winced at the name Kimberly before hardening her glare. "Oh yeah, the same gentleman who shot an arrow at my head, claimed I was trying to touch his dick, tried killing me with a different arrow. Has almost strangled me about three times. Knocked me out twice- once while I saw staring at you, and you were three feet away from me. What a _gentleman_."

"In my defense, you purposely got me caught in a bear trap, your friend beat me with a metal bat and you beat me with various parts of your body. By the way, the most recent concussion was curtsy of our hosts." I shot back.

She rolled her eyes at me while continuing toattempt to free herself from the ropes. Ignoring her completely, I laid back making myself comfy on the bed. I closed my eyes and began to relax again. "What are you doing?" Kim asked harshly.

"Sleeping."

"I thought you were a gentleman?" She challenged.

"I was, but then you pissed me off so now I'm sleeping beside you. Deal with it."

"Well, if we're already _sleeping_ together can I at least know your name?"

Processing what she just said, the thought occurred to me I had yet to introduce myself. Over the time I had known Kim the two of up were either trying to beat each other up, or were were trying to get under each others skin by shooting insults at the other person, I had yet to introduce myself.

I opened my eyes and turned to face her. "I'm Jack." I said charmingly, while flashing her a smile.

"Well Jack, I'd shake your hand my mine are currently tied to the bedposts!" She yelled, adding emphasis to the ending. I rolled my eyes before reaching other and untying one of her wrists.

"There, now only one is tied up."

"And you trust me?"

"I probably shouldn't but yes, yes I do. I must say though, if I don't wake up tomorrow consider yourself haunted." I joked, lying back down, closing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. I felt her relax next to me, obviously not having a decent comeback.

"Is that food?" I heard her ask a few moments later.

"Yes, it's yours if you'd like it."

After a few moments or her shifting around later, she spoke again. "I can't reach it."

"Untie you other wrist and grab it."

Though my eyes were closed, I knew she was raising an eyebrow in my direction. "Alright, you do realize I can untie myself." I smiled slightly as she continued to shift, and as I attempted to sleep. After a while, I felt her reach across me, placing most on her body weight on me.

I feel like being this close to her should feel weird, but it doesn't.

I heard a _plop_ from the plate connecting with the ground before Kim returned to her position. From the way the bed was angled I could tell she was sitting up. She the moved so she was lying down, probably on her side, parts of her body slightly brushing mine. For some reason, it felt like she was staring at me.

_Poke._

I felt her finger connect with my cheek. Wincing slightly, I brushed it off and tried to go back to sleep. Then I felt it again.

_Poke._

It was slightly harder then before. Her finger connected my neck. I winced again, but still chose to brush it off. She must just be weird or something, probably never been this close to a boy before.

_Poke._

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed annoyed, while moving into a sitting position. Kim moved away slightly and shot me a sympathetic look.

The only form of sympathy I've ever scene on her.

"I just wanted to see if you were sleeping." She said sheepliy.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion before I rolled my eyes at her. I was to exhausted to care what she was up to right now. I laid back down, re-crossing my arms in front of my chest. I could feel my body begin to fall into a deep sleep. My mind was beginning to wander, and my limbs were completely relaxed.

Then I felt it.

Kim slowly moved my right arm- the one that was closer to her so it was stretched out across her side of the bed. I wanted to spring awake and yell at her but I was to tired to move.

I swear though if she's doing this as part of a plan to kill me I'm going to be very pissed off.

Maybe I should wake up though. However, you don't kill someone in their sleep. It's similar to the rule never kick a man when their down, you just don't do it. Yes I almost killed her in her sleep this morning, but I didn't so it is irrelevent.

I began to wake myself up, when I felt a body press next to mine.

What the hell was she doing?

I felt a head, alongside a hand gently rest on my chest as the right side of my body felt surprisingly warm.

Was she cuddling with me?

I don't know why she was doing it, or why she wanted to do it, but I wasn't complaining. I shifted so my arm moved around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. I desperately tried not to let the smile that was trying to show itself on my lips. I'll figure out why she was doing this in the morning, but for right now, I was just going to go with it. I'm not sure why, but oddly, it felt kind of _nice_.

Soon, black began to take over, and for the fist time in what felt like a long time, I voluntarily went to sleep.

* * *

"Awh, they're so cute!"

"I know, it's times like this I wish I owned a camera!"

"Too bad we have to wake them."

"Why do we have to do that?"

"Uh Eddie? People outside? House kind of under attack!"

"Oh right. Just five more minutes? I mean, look at them!"

"This is kind of an emergency!"

"But Milton-"

"No buts! We need Jack!"

I slowly shifted awake, letting out a groan as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the African-American and the scrawny red-head standing in front of me. "May I help you?" I said tiredly.

I watched the two of them exchange worried glances. "Uh don't mean to interrupt _this_," Milton started, gesturing to the bed and I. What's so special about the bed and I? Suddenly I felt something stir in my arms. What the- oh right Kim. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. I brought my hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"but there is kind of people outside." Milton finished, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"People?" I questioned.

"Savages." Eddie specified. "And we were wondering if we could borrow your _ninjaness_ before they find us?"

Savages?

On buddy, what a great thing to wake up to.

Can't a man ever catch a break?

* * *

**So, Jack didn't kill Kim, instead he kidnapped her. Then she got knocked out by Eddie who was aiming at Jack. So in an exchange for food, Jack and Kim crashed at Eddies and Milton's house which is underground for stelf purposes. If**** your confused about what it looks like, picture an underground cave type thing, with the entrance looking like one of those wood doors that you use to enter the cellars of older houses. Make sense?**

**Did you like my 'kickness' to the story? Writing the Jack and Kim scenes amuses me greatly. Right now, they're either trying to kill each other, one up each other, or try to get under each others skin. ****Did you like the scene near the end? Awh, Kim wanted to cuddle ^.^ Writing that in the perspective of someone whose eyes were closed was fun, hope you enjoyed that scene.**

**So, savages are outside the house. Jack can't catch a break can he? They come with a purpose from an authors perspective that you will find out next chapter. It's not just a random fight scene.**

**I believe this story is currently losing to 'Crazier' on my poll. However, I will be continuing this one first. It was my summer story and 'Crazier' I get my inspiration for it from school. This will be continued first, along with 'Friends with Benefits' but because of the longer chapters. it takes longer to upload. So sorry about that.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Think we got about 15, think we could match it? :)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and remember to review :)**


	5. I just Offended Kim?

**Hola people of fanfiction! I'm back with another chapter of this story.**

**Few things, one, thank you all for your reviews. I truly love each and every one of them :) One review had a question of is Kim in a dress. No she isn't. I didn't do a good job of explaining that so my apologies, goes into a little more detail next chapter, but that's no help right now. She may be a princess but she is also a trained spy so dresses aren't really her thing ;) I picture her in cargo pants and a black tee, similar to the outfit Olivia Holt wore in the 'Quiet on Set' video. Anyone seen it?**

**Anyways, this chapter is a but weak for my liking. I tried fixing it but it's just not cooperating :/ Kind of a filler chapter, not a lot of stuff. A fight scene I'm quite proud of but that's it. So I apologize in advance.**

**On to the story :)**

* * *

I Just Offended Kim?

* * *

Processing what Eddie just said, I shot up from the bed and on to my feet. From the corner of my eye I saw Kim began to stir awake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly while glancing around the room. She stopped moving as soon as her glare what directed to Eddie and Milton. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Milton, and this is Eddie." Milton introduced with a smile. Kim put on a devious smile of her own, as she stood up.

"Our hosts?"

"Yep." Eddie answered. I instantly caught on to what she was thinking and knew exactly what she was going to do next. Mentally, she just made the connection that Milton and Eddie had knocked her out. I saw as she took a step, lunging in their direction ready to attack them. Thinking on my feet, I reached my arm out slipping it around her waist. I picked her up and placed her on the other side of me, away from any harm she could conflict upon them.

Wait a minute, _attack_.

My head snapped to the side so I was staring at Kim. She croaked an eyebrow my way while she stared at me, confusion flooding her eyes. I didn't overly care I was staring at her, too many thought rushed through my mind.

Savages were outside. My Granddad taught me to never underestimate them, they're tough and its difficult to get the better of them. Meaning, depending on how many were outside I was going to need back up. The thing is, I don't think Milton or Eddie could be trusted with having my back. Accidently of course, they'll get me killed.

I needed Kim.

However, how do you tell the person you just kidnapped and who is your prisoner that you need them as back up so you don't get killed by a bunch of savages?

You kind of can't.

"Why are you staring at me!?" Kim asked me annoyed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, attempting to rid the thought of asking Kim to help me, but it wouldn't leave. I needed her skills.

"Yeah Jack, I understand she's pretty but we kind of have a situation on our hands." Milton added.

"Situation?" Kim questioned. Eddie opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Kim," I began. Hearing her name, Kim's head snapped in my direction. "I know we're kind of like sworn enemies, and since I've meet you all we've done is tried to kill each other but could we just be on the same side for like five minutes and have you not kill me?" She stared at me absent-mindedly, not understanding what I meant. "I need your help."

Her eyes widened, staring at me with disbelief obviously intrigued by my statement before she let out a bitter laugh. "You need _my_ help?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"See, you were kind of asleep when we explained that there were savages outside." Eddie said.

"Savages?" Kim asked unsure.

"Yes, and a trained spy like you know taking them down is a two person job, and it's not an easy task." I said, trying to convince her.

She crossed her arms over her chest before glancing at Eddie and Milton. "Why don't you just ask these two- Yeah never mind." She continued, stopping herself. I chuckled to myself and the boys looked down in shame. "Ok, you need my help. How you you know I won't run away and ditch you-'

"I don't."

"-or kill you in battle-"

"I don't"

"-or not have your back so the savages kill you?" Kim finished.

"I don't." I repeated.

She looked at me in awe for a second. "Then why do you trust me?"

I released a sigh, while running my fingers through my hair. I really don't know why I trusted her I just did, but there's no way I'm going to allow her to think that. "I don't have a choice. But I do trust you're a better person then you'd like people to think, so killing me or getting me killed would go against your morals, am I right?"

Her facial expression hardened, shooting me a glare. It was then directed to the side, towards Eddie and Milton. "Either of you got a weapon?" I smiled victoriously, she gave in.

"I got a stick?" Milton offered. Kim rolled her eyes and let out an angry breath.

"Ok Kim, you can choose between a stick, a fist fight or my arrows." I said, giving her options. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she continued to stare at me funny. I do realize I offered her my weapons but I needed her help, and a bit of persuasion never killed anybody.

I hope.

"I want your arrows." She said simply as a smug smile found its way onto her face. I rolled my eyes as I shifted, picking my bow and arrows up from the corner from where they had ended up last night. "You trust me with these?" She questioned. This chick had some serious trust issues, I'm pretty sure I said I didn't have a choice already, couldn't she just drop it?

"I probably shouldn't but yes." I began before taking a step towards her and poking her in the shoulder. "If I end up with a arrow in the back after this I'm going to be very pissed."

"I'll deal." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes before turning in Milton's direction. "Can I have the stick?" I asked him. He nodded before running out of the room. The three of us followed him into the 'living room' where Milton handed me the stick. "Oh look, a big stick." I said in surprise. I thought it was going to be the size of a twig. However, it was fairly large and decently heavy, the shape resembling a bat, this could work.

After all, bats are very persuasive.

I shot a nod in Kim's direction before climbing out of their house. Outside was pitch black still, the sun hasn't risen yet. Hopefully that will work in out advantage. I walked a few steps out into the open, I heard Kim exit through the hole in the ground, joining me on the land. "You guys good?" Eddie asked.

I turned away glancing at my surroundings. "Yeah are you-" I began, but was cut off by the sound of the door closing. "He left didn't he?"

"Yep." Kim responded. I rolled my eyes as I continued to glance around me. To my surprise, nothing was out here. The only thing I heard was the leaves brake beneath Kim's feet, and after a few steps that stopped completely.

"Kim stop pointing the arrow at my head." I said while rolling my eyes before turning around to face her. A perfect smile was formed on her lips before laughing slightly as she lowered the arrow.

"How'd you know? Eyes at the back of your head?"

"Try intuition. Could you be any more predictable?" I asked annoyed. Her smile grew as she sauntered over in my direction, spinning herself around so her back was brushing against mine. I felt her draw back the arrow ready to fire. The two of us moved in sync, spinning slowly in a circle examining our surroundings.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure there're savages out here?"

"Nope. I woke up to two boys watching me sleep before telling me that they needed my _nijaness_. By the way, what's with the cuddling?" I asked, a smug smile forming on my face. I heard her release an angry breath.

"_Nijaness_?"

"Don't change the subject. _Awh_, Kimmy wanted to cuddle." I said, saying the end in a mocking tone. I heard her begin to inhale and exhale faster, I was pissing her off. Maybe that isn't the smartest idea considering she had my weapons but I don't really care, it's kind of fun.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Because I remember last night you moving my arm so you could put your head on my chest and your arm-"

"Want to play that card? Ok, I don't remember hearing any complaints as you pulled me closer."

"So you admit you were cuddling?"

"UHG! Don't make me kill you- Wait, what's your last name?"

"Anderson."

"Don't make me kill you Anderson." She finished with disgust.

A laugh escaped my lips. "Thought we agreed not to-"

"Jack." Kim said in a warning tone, cutting me off. My head snapped up, seeing the same thing she was seeing. About five savages began circling us all around. Slowly they made their way out of the forest, liquid of some sort dripping from their mouths. I had never really seen one up close before, mostly just heard rumors and tales from people who had come across them and survived, not a lot do.

These people known as savages live in packs, eating really whatever they find- including each other. The thought made my stomach turn completely. They never bathed, leaving their skin rotten and disgusting, their hair was grown out and ratty. They were so thin you couldn't really tell if it was a male, or a female.

"Three and two?" I offered- myself taking three and her taking two- speaking quietly so only Kim could hear me.

"Or, three and two." She offered, saying she'd take three. I rolled my eyes and her stubbornness.

"Don't get cocky on me Kim." I hissed, as they began to creep closer. Shivers ran us my spine, it was like the scenes in old horror movies where the scary music played so the anticipation could build up right before the big fight.

I felt her release the arrow in hand when her elbow disconnected with my back. Hearing a groan, I can assume that she had hit one of them. Can't make it as one down, because I am unsure where she hit them. These things don't go down easily, their pain tolerance is very high and they don't necessarily have the common sense to back down because their hurt. So, the only way to get them to stay down, is to kill them.

Springing into action myself, I swung the stick around using it as a bat and one of their heads as a ball. I heard a cracking noise as the stick connected with it's skull, the force knocked it to the ground. Blood gushing from the wound, it tried standing up again.

My focus was turned to the side when something else touched me. Swinging the bat again, I hit it in the shoulder, but not enough force to knock it over. With a step, I gave it a hard kick in the upper torso, before spinning and kicking it in the head. Luckily, I'm pretty flexible. Though it was getting weaker, it still didn't fall over.

"Jack!" I heard Kim call. I snapped my head in her direction to make sure she was ok, to see her with an arrow in hand, ready to fire. I dropped to the ground, dropping my stick in the process as she let the arrow fly. It flew right above me, connecting with the skull of the savage I was currently fighting.

Thanks Kim.

I shot her a nod as I helped myself to my feet. The once that attacked me first was fighting to stand up again. I bent over, picking up the stick from the ground. I pulled it back, then brought it down landing on the savages head with a _crunch._

Hearing it sent shivers when up my spine. That was always the worst part when killing an animal, hear the sound of the bones crunch, or the animal cry out in pain.

It reminded me it was alive.

I pulled the stick back, preparing myself to attack a different savage that was heading in my direction. I aimed a kick to its side before connecting my fist with its lower jaw. I got ready to swing when I heard Kim shriek.

From the corner of my eye I watched as Kim was cornered between two savages, back against a tree. For a moment I watched her play with my bow and arrows, becoming very fed up with the equipment. Due to the close proximity, the weapon wouldn't draw back properly, enabling it to fire.

Kim didn't like that very much.

Directing my attention back towards the savage I was fighting, I continued with my swing of the stick, connecting it once more with it's skull. Knocking it over, I took the opportunity of it being on the ground to kick it several times in the stomach, hopefully buying me time before it stood back up.

Hearing Kim shriek again, I turned my head back in her direction. The savages had pinned her up against the tree completely, causing her to drop the bow. One of them had a death grip on her neck, extremely long finger nails digging into the skin causing her to cry out it pain, while the other one had the same death grip on her forearm.

"Jack help me!" She screamed desperately.

I never, _ever_ thought I'd hear that.

I ran over to her, ripping the one with the death grip on her forearm off of her, throwing it into a nearby tree. Turning my back on my opponent, I watched as Kim tried shoving the savage away from her, only for it to step to the side and onto my bow.

"Awh my bow!" I complained aloud. I know it was kind of girly, but these were my weapons! This specific set was handcrafted by my Granddad and I've had them for as long as I can remember. They've been with me through everything, they were kind of like my good luck charm and they meant a lot to me.

"I'll get you a new one." Kim yelled back annoyed. She brought her knee up, hitting the thing in the stomach, hard. All that did really was piss it off, causing it to tighten the grip around her neck. "Help." She managed to say.

I took a step in her direction, full intentions of helping her, when the savage I threw into the tree hopped onto my back, putting me in a death grip of its own.

See, this is why you never turn your back on an opponent.

I used the fact that it was on my back to my advantage. I backed up into a tree, sandwiching the savage in-between it and myself. I continued do that with great force, trying to get it to let go. My attention was then directed towards Kim. Her face had gone red as she was struggling to breath, she needed help. Unfortunately I was in no position to give her help because this stupid thing wont let go of me.

However, the weapons on her back can help.

"Kim the arrows!" I yelled her way.

That was the nice things about arrows. Not only can you shoot them, but alone they make pretty great daggers.

I saw her head turn to look at me before her eyes widened with realization. Using one of her hands, she reached into the pack on her back and grabbed an arrow. Bringing her arm back down again, she stabbed it into the gut of her attacker, pushing it until it went all the way through it.

I could of lived my whole life without that image in my head.

After a few more forces into the tree, the one on my back strength had finally given out, causing it to release me and drop to the ground.

I walked over to Kim, staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked. She managed a nod, but at the moment she seemed very spaced out. I watched as her vision was directed to the ground. I followed her gaze to see my poor bow, broken. She bent over a picked it up before handing it to me with a small smile.

"Sorry." She said softly.

I examined the bow, where it had been stepped on the thin and delicate piece of wood had snapped in half. Fortunately that looked like the only damage so it was probably fixable. "It's alright."

"By the way, those things suck in a fist fight, next time I get the stick." She said angrily.

"That's because they're a hunting tool!" I shot back. "Besides, you wanted them. Your welcome for saving you by the way."

Her facial expression hardened again. "Saving me? You didn't do anything!"

"Really? When you had two corning you against the tree you asked for my help!"

"That's cause your weapons were no help!" She screamed back.

A weak laugh escaped my lips. "A weapon is only as useful as the person using it." I spat.

"Are you calling me bad?"

"I'm not calling you good!"

"Then why'd you help me!"

"Because you asked for my help! If you thought I'd step back and let them kill you why'd you call for me huh?!" I screamed back at her. We were about an inch apart now, standing there screaming at each other. I saw her back away slightly while exhaling angry breaths. Due to how close we were, I felt her breath tickle my face.

I was about to continue screaming at her when the realization hit me. "You trust me." I said simply. Her glare hardened even more as I began laughing. "You trust me! You called for my help because you trusted I'd help you. In the house, all your comebacks were about how I shouldn't trust you! Never once did you mention the possibility of me killing you! That's because you trust me!"

"No, I knew you wouldn't leave me for death because you need me alive!"

A new set of laughter escaped my lips. "Are you kidding! All my problems would be solved if you were dead!" I yelled at her.

She took a step closer to me, our faces no more then an inch apart only because of the height difference. For some odd reason, the scenario of me kissing her flashed through my mind over and over again. I couldn't kiss her, that's just make things to complicated. "So kill me."

"We've been over this." I hissed.

I saw her mouth open but any sound escaping from it was interrupted my the sound of a person in the bushes. Instantly Kim and I's heads were snapped in that direction. I handed her my broken bow before I raised my hand up, silently telling her to stay there as I slowly and quietly crept my way towards the bush.

Walking around it silently, I began to see the image of a figure. It didn't loom like a savage, too well dressed and bathed. Besides, savages didn't hide- spies did. However, this specific person didn't notice my presence, a trained spy would be aware of it's surroundings. This person failed to notice me.

So who was it?

I crept close enough so I was able to touch it without it seeing me. I looked up to see Kim staring at me, I shot her a nod as she loaded the bow and drew it back ready to fire. Grabbing the fabric on it's back I picked the person up, slamming him into a nearby tree before brining my other arm up using it to cut off their air supply.

"Yo Jack it's me!" He screamed terrified.

Jerry?

"Kim don't shoot!" I yelled her way. From the corner of my eye I saw her release the arrow. Using my instincts and fast reflexes, I moved the arm from his neck and brought it up blocking his head from Kim's attack.

I let out a cry of pain as the arrow made contact with my flesh.

I have a new respect for the animals I hunt.

Though, considering half my body was already numb with pain, the stab wound to my arm didn't do much. Kicking things with my bad ankle wasn't a smart idea, and I would pay for it later.

"You ok man?" I heard Jerry ask. I looked up giving him a slight nod before pulling him into a hug. It was a really nice feeling seeing a familiar face. Its only been about two days but it was insane how much I missed everybody.

Wait a minute- Jerry?

"What are you doing here!" I screamed shoving him away from me.

"Jack I get you're mad but you gotta understand. I couldn't just sit there when my best friend might be dying." He explained. I nodded again in understanding.

He had a point. It the situation was reversed there is no way I wouldn't have come for Jerry. Besides, being Jerry, myself there to back him up wouldn't of been a bad thing. Apparently though he's capable of surviving out here- he hadn't died yet. He managed to make it all the way out here without getting himself killed. One thing Jerry is very good at is hiding.

It's his only strength.

"You _ladies_ done?" Kim asked.

I had almost forgotten about her.

I shot her a glare before reaching across my body and pulled the arrow out of my arm. I walked over to her, shoving it roughly to her chest before pushing past her, purposely hitting to her shoulder. Walking over to the door on the ground, I banged on it a few times before I called to Eddie and Milton, telling them the coast was clear.

I turned around to see Jerry checking out Kim not so discreetly. She had as amused smile on her face as she fiddled with the arrow she hit me with, ignoring Jerry's presence completely. He sauntered over to her with a grin, "What I do girl?" He asked, while her glanced over Kim's figure again. I rolled my eyes at his desperateness.

Yeah Jerry, hit on the girt that just _hit_ your best friend with an arrow.

Kim raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it hot out, or is it just you?" He asked flirtatiously, fixing the collar on his jacket. She smiled widely at him before grabbing his wrist tightly, twisting it behind him until he let out a loud shriek.

"Hit on me again and I'll break your arm." She threatened.

"Kim down." I barked.

She released Jerry, smiling at her handiwork. Jerry shook his arm to rid the pain as he took a few steps away from her and towards me. "Jeez woman, violent."

"I'm not a dog Jackson."

"I know, but some manners never hurt anybody Kimberly." I shot back, stepping towards her.

"I have manners." She agued.

"Says the girl who just shot me with an arrow."

"It was reflexes!" She protested. "On the bright side your bow still works?" She offered, shooting me a smile. The scowl on my face remained sour. I warned her if she shot me I was going to be pissed. She rolled her eyes at my stubbornness before walking towards me, gently placing her hand on my wounded arm. "Let me see."

I shook her off me, "No."

"Jack just let me see!" She said annoyed, making another attempt to grad me.

I stepped away from her again, "Just leave me alone Kim!"

She then stepped away from me, some unknown emotion flashing threw her eyes.

Was that hurt?

She looked like the comment had caught her off guard. Gulping, she brought her eyes to meet mine. I can't believe it, I just offended Kim. "Want me to leave? Fine!" She spat, before disappearing into the foliage.

_Woman._

I looked to a side when someones hand was placed on my shoulder. Jerry smiled warmly at me, "Don't worry, she'll come around." I returned the smile when my attention was directed towards the whole in the ground when Milton and Eddie cautiously crawled out of there secluded whole and onto the earth.

"Is it safe?" I heard Eddie ask.

After explaining yes, and the events that had happened I introduced them to Jerry before they asked. When Milton brought up Kim's name, I told them how she got pissed and stormed off into the forest. I brushed it off for now, but then Milton raised a very valid point, "You know for a kidnapper you're pretty stupid. Kim could run back to the south side and tell everyone about the war-"

"Woah, what war?" Jerry asked confused.

"Come inside and I'll explain." Eddie started. "Besides, I've been dying to show someone my rock collection!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok!" Jerry yelled happily, before a smile broke out on both his and Eddies faces and they ran back into the house. The simple minded get entertained over the smallest of things.

"You should go find her Jack." Milton then told me. I groaned loudly knowing he was right.

"I've invested too much time in this chick." I grumbled to myself, before re-tracing Kim's steps into the forest.

* * *

**Figured that was an alright place to stop. it was getting long. Ok, The reason for the fight scene and the savages will be said next chapter. It has something to do with Jack's mission of returning Kim's heart to the queen. Any guesses?**

**Jerry has returned, he ran off into the forest in search of Jack. Sorry that scene was kind of weak. It'll go into more depth next chapter.**

**Also next chapter should have a reappearance of Rudy, and the Queen. ;) As well as some background to Kim and her life and a plan from Jack. It was not said why she was cuddling with Jack but he was teasing her about it. She trusts him and he trusts her they're just to stubborn to admit it. **

**Jack has now left to go find Kim, let's see how that works out.**

**Sorry, this was a fairly weak boring chapter. My apologies. Review anyways?**

**We're at 70, think we could get to 85? :D**

**Also, I want this story done so I can continue with some of my other stuff, so expect updates closer together. However, the more reviews the faster I'll work ;)**

**Tell me you're guesses, favorite parts, criticism, stuff you want to happen. I love hearing your feedback. Review :)**

**P.S 'Friends with Benefits' has been updated if you follow both my stories, the lack of reviews has kind of got me down so if you read that story I'd love for you to go leave me a review :)**


	6. A Plan

**Hello, sorry if I was kind of 'MIA' lately, slight writers block from this chapter, but after this things should be flowing again smoothly. Thank you for all the kind words, means a lot :)**

**Quite a bit happens in this chapter, you get more about Kim's background as well as a plan from Jack some of you may of predicted. Also some 'Kickness';)**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**A Plan**

* * *

I started my search for Kim by following the trail she had left when she walked through the trees. It didn't take overly long for her to come into my view, she hadn't wandered very far, which surprised me greatly. I just assumed she ran, it's not like she liked me a whole lot. Feet dangling in the water, Kim had sat herself on the edge of a calm part of a very wide river.

The only thing the North and South side had in common was the river that ran through both territories and into the vast oceans. Many lives had been set free from escaping down the river, as well as many lives lost.

"Hey." I said softly as I slowly approached her.

Kim didn't even glance my way as I heard her sigh, "You annoy me." She responded stiffly.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I tugged off my boots - one cooperating better than the other due to my injury -before rolling up my pants so they sat right above my knees. My boots off and my pants rolled up revealed gauze placed on my ankle that remained blood red. With a slight limp to my walk, I made my way over to her, sitting next to her I dipped both my legs into the water, mimicking her action.

The cold water did wonders for my throbbing ankle. With all the movement and pressure I've been putting on it, it was good for my ankle to relax as the cold water numbed the pain.

"You're ankle looks pretty bad." Kim commented.

"Feels worse." I joked.

She shot a slight smile my way as I glanced at her. Her beautiful honey blonde hair that had previously been tied back in a tight pony tale was now let loose, cascading freely past her shoulders. The cargo pants she had on was pulled up so the fabric was sitting right under her kneecap, her bare feet also in the water.

She was beautiful.

We exchanged eye contact for a few moments; a few moments to long if you asked me. She had these big brown eyes, unlike anyone I've ever seen before. They were quite mesmerizing if you looked into them for long, but for some reason I just wasn't able to pull away.

I watched as she gulped, directing her vision back towards the water. She sat there for no more than a second before pushing herself off the ledge, falling deep into the depths of the river. When she resurfaced I shot her a smile, "Whatcha doing?"

"Swimming, you should join me. It'll be good for your _many_ injuries." She teased. With a roll of my eyes, off came my jacket and my shirt before I jumped in after her.

She was indeed correct. The cold water felt just as good on the rest of my body, as it did my ankle. In all honestly, I was in desperate need of a bath anyways.

Enjoying the water on my face for a few more seconds, I slowly rose to see Kim's smiling face. I was out of the water for a second before she swam over to me and dunked me back in.

The thought she was actually trying to drown me crossed my mind, but then I heard her laughter as she continued to hold me under. It wasn't evil, diabolical laughter, it was happy. I struggled under the water for a few moments before the grip on my head released me and I was able to swim back to the surface. "Oh, so you want to play that game?" I asked, a smug smile on my face.

She soon broke out into a grin before hardening her features. "Bring it on." She challenged.

I wasted no time before I began splashing her, occasionally dunking her, and she did the same to me. Soon we broke out into a full on splashing war, our only mission being to soak the other person- which technically it was already achieved considering we're in a river.

Kim then jumped onto my back, trying to knock me under that way, only for me to grab her legs brining her into the position of a piggy back spinning her around.

Our laughter, as well as the sound of splashing water was soon the only thing you could hear. I had let her go and spun us around so my arms were once again placed around her waist. I had held her like this many times before, but those times it had a purpose of not letting her run away. This time however, it was for my amusement as I picked her up and spun her around in the water.

I stopped spinning her as our laughter died down, but my arms still remained snaked around her waist. I felt her shift her position so she was able to look up at me, her back still pressed against my chest.

Due to the fact I was shirtless, and the shirt Kim wore was soaked so it clenched her body tightly, we were _very_ close. I really needed to shake the thought of kissing her, I didn't like her like that.

I released her awkwardly, as she pulled herself away. She looked at me with questioning eyes as I returned her face. We stood in the water for a few moments just making faces at each other before I pointed towards the side of the river implying we should get out of the water. She shot me a nod as the two of us silently pulled ourselves out and onto the side.

I slipped back on my t-shirt- no need to make this any more awkward- as I glanced over at Kim. She didn't have anything except what she had gone into the water with, and she looked cold.

It was quite beautiful out, actually the perfect weather. The sun was beginning to rise all over again, sunlight peaking through the trees once more. However, being soaking wet the slightest breeze can manage to send shivers up your spine.

I bent over picking up my jacket before throwing it in her direction. "Here. It'll keep you warm." I said, slight smile on my lips.

She nodded slipping the jacket over her shoulders and dewing it up. "You know, for an _assassin_, you sure care a lot." Kim teased before sitting next to a tree a few meters away from the river.

"I was raised right." I explained, walking over and taking a seat next to her. "You know, for a _prisoner_, you sure didn't run away."

She looked down and nodded slightly. "I have no where to go."

"No where to go?" I questioned, raising my voice slightly. "I know you know where we are. Hell, even I know where I am and you know this forest a lot better than I do."

"I know _where_ to go, I just have _no where_ to go."

'What about home?" I asked softly.

"So my dad can lock me in my tent, telling me 'I told you so' and that I never should of been trained. He loves me, I know he does, he just doesn't get me, and no offence neither do you."

I shifted my body a tad bit closer to her, so our legs were brushing. I brought my my hand up to remove the wet hair dangling in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Then explain it to me."

"It's not like you care." Kim said bitterly, moving away, only for me to move closer again.

"Try me."

"I don't get the point of this, you're not going to understand! Did your mom die on you when you were three? Is you're dad overprotective of you but hate you at the same time because you look exactly like her, but never going to be like her?! She wore dresses and acted like a princess, she'd never be in the middle of the forest kidnapped by some random dude." She ranted, letting her voice trail of near the end.

In a time like this I could be an asshole and make a joke such as "You really don't have anyone to talk to" because she confided in me with all her problems I'm guessing she hasn't told anyone else about.

Or I could be a good guy and comfort her.

I lifted my arm up and placed it around her shoulders. Kim tensed slightly before relaxing under my touch. "No, my mother didn't die when I was three, she was killed when I was five."

She snapped her head up and looked at me, sadness flooding her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't know. I told you that because you're not the only one with a pretty screwed up life. I may not have the same life, but I do understand." She nodded before directing her vision back towards the ground. She was holding something back, I just wasn't exactly sure what. "Want to talk about it?"

"Are you sure you want to listen?"

"I'd love to listen to your issues _Kimberly_." I teased. She rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. Smiling at me she then moved so her head was on my lap and her body was stretched comfortably outward.

The next half hour was her venting, after a debate on whether or not she wanted to tell me. She ended up full out ranting, but I didn't mind one bit. To be totally honest I really felt for her, she didn't have it good. All the things I've heard about her resembled her being a spoiled brat, or a bitch. She wasn't- far from it actually. All Kim really is, is misunderstood.

Just like me.

She explained to me what happened after her mother died. Her father kind of lost it, put Kim under a lock and key. According to Kim, he barely even looks at her anymore. When she was nine and wanted to take up fighting so she'd be able to protect herself, her dad wasn't overly thrilled.

That's when she met Rudy- the guy with the bat. He ended up teaching her karate, even though her dad didn't want her too.

When Kim turned thirteen and was getting good, she began going on missions and taking shifts being a lookout. When that happened, her father began hating Kim. He'd protect her because she is his daughter, but he was not proud of what she had accomplished. She was nothing like her mother, and for that he hated her.

"So what happened to your mom?" Kim asked me as soon as she finished.

I let out a sigh, she just told me all of that, she wasn't going to let me leave until I answered her question. "Well, when I was five there was a fallout on the north side, not sure if you've heard of it. The Queen did one of her 'killing sprees' to keep people in line because she's an idiot. My mother was in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess, and unfortunately got caught in the crossfire."

"How'd your dad take it?"

"Um, he, kind of, didn't. I was five, I don't remember much but I remember denial. That's when my Grandfather came into play. He raised me because my father didn't want to. I'm exactly like my mother he tells me, and that kills him, he focused all his love and attention towards my brother. So, when my father trained my brother, I was trained by my Granddad."

"Like Rudy trained me?"

"Yeah, like that." I responded simply. The next few moments were simply occupied by us staring into each others eyes. It feels like we've been doing a lot of that lately. "I don't want to kill you." I blurted out randomly, not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Uh, that's good. I don't really want to die?" Kim teased, the answer sounding like a question.

I shook my head slightly as a smile appeared on my lips. "That's not what I meant," I protested, "I mean... What I meant was... oh I don't know."

She laughed at me before helping herself to her feet. I stared up at her from the ground as she looked down on me. "Well then we need a plan don't we."

I helped myself up before giving her a look. "What are you talking about?"

"We need a plan. I'm not sure how much clearer I can be!" She said with a sarcastic ring to her voice, throwing her hands up in exaggeration. I raised an eyebrow her way before crossing my arms in front of my chest. I'm not exactly sure what she's getting at. Letting out a sigh, she continued taking, "I mean, you're Jack Anderson! Remorseless assassin! Though, you still haven't killed me..." She said letting her voice trail off in thought before snapping herself back into focus. "That's not the point. The point is, you come across this cocky guy who's the best at like everything. Prove yourself right and come up with some damn awesome plan where everyone wins."

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity taking a few paces away from her. I'm not some super genius, I can't just spit out a plan whenever I want to and expect it to work, these things have to be well thought out.

Maybe Milton could help me, he seemed strategic.

Besides, it's not like I could just bring the Queen a heart, tell her it's Kim sparring her life and let fate take it from there.

"Wait a minute... That's exactly what I could do."

"Come again?" I heard Kim ask.

I spun around to face her, my eyes lighting up at my idea. "I have a plan!"

"There we go, look at that, progress!" She announced triumphantly, beginning to do this odd dance move.

"No, no. Don't do that." I scolded, making her stop and glare at me. I grabbed her wrist and started running back into the forest. "Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"To put my plan into motion!" I explained.

"You came up with it like five seconds ago, is running really necessary?" She asked annoyed.

I stopped in my tracks and spun around to face her. "Why yes, yes it is." I stated before fixing the grip I had on her wrist and began running again. She let out an over dramatic groan before matching my pace.

"Can I at least know what the plan is?" She asked, stopping once more. This time it was I who groaned, spinning around to face her again. I was about to open my mouth to respond 'no' when something grabbed my attention.

Not to far away sounded like another persons footsteps. The thought of it being Jerry, Milton or Eddie crossed my mind, but it seemed highly unlikely- besides, the feeling didn't seem right. Something in my gut told be that something bad was about to happen.

In the middle of my thoughts, Kim had began rambling once more. The only thing I really caught was that I suck and that she thought we had come to a mutual agreement we're equals now and that she deserved to know my plan.

Taking a step forward I brought my hand to her mouth blocking out the noise. "Shut up." I hissed, trying to focus my attention to hearing anymore noise.

She brought her own hand up and pried mine of her mouth. "That's rud-" She started before I clamped her mouth shut again.

"Kim I'm not kidding be quiet!" I said desperately. I guess it was something in my voice, or the panic in my eyes, but she stopped moving. I had never felt like this before - not even when I first met Kim in the forest. My adrenalin was pumping and I was beginning to feel antsy.

I franticly looked around at my surroundings, waiting to hear another noise. It felt like I stood there in agonizing silence for ever before I heard a footstep again.

I snapped my head around to the direction the noise came from. Off in the distance I could see the outline of what looked to be a short man, but I couldn't make out any details. The only thing I caught was that he was carrying a hatched. I saw him reach back to throw it, as I tackled Kim and I to the ground.

All in a split second I was lying on top of Kim as the hatchet was thrown over our heads. I then quickly shot to my feet pulling Kim along with me. "What's with you people and hatchets!" I yelled at her.

Rolling her eyes, Kim grabbed a hold of my wrist pulling her farther into the forest. We continued to run side by side, but I could hear the man getting closer. These stupid south side spies are going to be the death of me, _literally._

Seeing a large tree, I grabbed Kim from behind and hid behind it, pulling her back close to my chest as I have done many times before. She instantly relaxed in my hold, as I tightened my grip around her. "You know, I can take care of myself right?" She protested. I just shot her a 'shh' before focusing back on the noise.

The man was creeping closer, I could hear it in his footsteps. "Come out, come out where ever you are." He called to us. Almost within the same second Kim pulled herself out of my grip and took a few steps away from me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

She looked like she was almost in a trace- eyes wide, looking off into the distance. "Rudy." She breathed.

"Rudy? You mean the guy with the bat?" I asked in surprise. That guy would not be happy to see me. She nodded her head vigorously before taking off in the direction of Rudy. "Kim! Kim wait!" I called after her, following her footsteps. As I came out from behind a tree, I saw the scene.

Rudy was off into the distance, weapon of choice was now changed to an arrow, directed at me. I stood stiff as a board changing my glances back at forth between Rudy and Kim, who stood somewhere in the middle with a worried expression on her face.

Crud.

"Rudy don't shoot!" She yelled at him.

"But Kim-" He tried to protest but Kim shot him down.

"No buts, now put it down." She scolded. They continued their staring contest as they did the first time I was with the two of them. Funny how both times Kim was trying not to get me killed.

To be totally honest, I'm surprised she's fighting for me.

After a few more seconds of intense staring, Rudy dropped the bow. "Fiinnneee!" He yelled out, followed my an exaggerated sigh. "I hope you happy." He then mumbled taking a few more steps towards Kim.

Involuntarily, I did the same, soon the three of us formed a triangle, each about 1 meter away from each other.

"Rudy, meet Jack. Jack, meet Rudy." Kim introduced. Neither of us moved a muscle or spoke a word. My vision was on Rudy, who was staring back at me with equal hatred as I was giving him.

He beat me with a bat for goodness sake!

Pardon me for being hostile.

"Somebody say something." Kim said while running her fingers through her partially wet hair.

I kept my mouth closed, it was Rudy who spoke. "You're coming with me."

"Haha, um no." I cut in. "She's not going anywhere."

"Why not!" He whined.

I chuckled slightly before hardening my glare again. "Complicated story."

"_Haha, um no."_ He mimicked, mocking me. "She's coming with me."

"No."

"Uh yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

Then before I knew it, we were full out screaming at each other. Verbally was not the way I would of thought we'd solve our issues. I believe we sat there yelling for a solid five minutes before Kim chimed in, "Does _she_ get a say?"

"NO!" We screamed simultaneously before continuing to yell at each other.

I heard Kim let out a sigh and mumble something but my attention wasn't really directed towards her at the moment - for the first time in a while. I felt her beginning to squeeze herself between me and Rudy pushing us apart. "ENOUGH!" She yelled as her hands rested on both of our chests.

I let out a groan crossing my arms once more.

"Rudy, you have to trust us." She began, "He partially knows what he's doing, ok? Are you with us?"

Is he with us? I don't think so.

"NO! No, no, no, no." I interrupted. "I don't think so. This old man is not working with me!" I protested.

"Yeah," Rudy commented. "I am not working with some rookie!"

"Hey!" I called taking a few steps towards him, but Kim stopped me with her hand. "Who you calling a rookie? Says the guy who doesn't know how to tie a knot!" I shot back.

Rudy gasped overdramatically while clutching his chest with his hand and stumbling a few steps back. "I have you know I am excellent at tying knots!"

"Yeah, if you're trying to_ help_ me escape!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kim screamed, stopping our argument. "Now, you either get over you're egos and work together or your both dead!" She threatened.

I let out a laugh, "Oh yeah? And who's going to kill us?" I snickered.

Kim turned so she was face to face with me, staring back at me with her worst death glare yet. "Me." She responded coldly. Honestly, with the look she was giving me, alongside her body language I actually felt shivers go up my spine. Jack Anderson is not scared of anyone or anything, but this chick gave me the chills. I actually believe she'd kill me, she had the balls to, unlike me.

I extend my arm Rudy's way, "Welcome to the club." I chuckled.

He took my handshake, "Pleasure to be here." He said happily.

"Ok," Kim started. "now that we have our _issues_ worked out can we get back to the plan that was so important a few minutes ago?"

I nodded before grabbing her wrist again as starting back on my original path. "LET GO!" I heard Rudy scream from behind us. My hand instantly let go and my hands were up in surrender, I could hear Kim laughing behind me. A couple minutes later we were back at Milton and Eddies house. Walking up the the platform, I stomped on it once more.

"MILTON, JERRY AND EDDIE GET OUT HERE!" I screamed. A few seconds later the three musketeers had emerged from the cave and joined us on land.

"What's with all the screaming." Milton asked.

"He's pissed off because he has to learn to play nice." Kim teased.

"Shut up." I hissed, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Yo, what up with the old dude?" Jerry asked, gesturing to Rudy.

"I AM NOT OLD!" He protested, clutching his chest again.

How is this guy an assassin?

Kim rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Rudy meet Milton, Eddie and Jerry. You three meet Rudy." She introduced, saying the three of their names with disgust. Come to think of it, Kim started on a bad foot with all three of them.

Haha, suckers. I hope they learn not to piss her off.

"Can we get a move on with the plan?" Kim asked me. I stopped pacing to look up at her.

"What plan?" Eddie questioned.

"As all of you know, I was sent to take Kim's heart-"

"HER WHAT?" Jerry and Rudy screamed at the same time.

"-Ok, you all know now." I corrected. "Anyways, Rudy, throw me your hatchet?" I asked. He dug into his belt pulling out the hatched and tossing it to me. Catching it by the handle, I walked over to one of the savages that remained of the ground from where Kim and I had fought. Choosing the one I had murdered with the stick by smashing in it's skull, I took the hatchet and began carving around it's heart.

A chorus of groans and other overdramatic disgusted noises filled the air. As I continued to pierce the flesh of the savage, causing it's blood the spill all over the place, the noises got louder. "It's not pretty from this end either!" I yelled in an attempt to shut them up.

After few more minutes I had successfully removed the heart, holding it in my hand.

There's so much wrong with that sentence.

I stood up and spun around to get another wave of their disgust. "Put a lid on it!" I scolded. A few moments later, they had calmed down slightly, but every single one of them eyeing the heart in my hand. "I don't want to give her Kim's heart, so I'll giver her this one."

"Dude, put that thing away it's nasty!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Oh you think so?" I asked moving a few steps in his direction, moving the heart up to his face. He screamed at the top of his lungs, doing his 'Columbian War Chant' - a scream he did all the time, which I had called that ever since we were little. He then moved to the side and shoved Eddie in front of him, who screamed and hid behind Milton.

"Ok, how is this fair!" Milton complained.

"Boys, quit fooling around, we have serious shit to take care of!" Kim yelled at us. I took a few steps away, laughing slightly to myself. "Ok, so you have a heart, what now?"

"I take it to the Queen claiming it's yours. If you're still MIA she'll believe you're dead and then think your father is 'in a state of emotional vulnerability' and she'll attack the south side." I explained.

Her face immediately flushed and her mouth hung open. "Attack the south side?" She questioned quietly. "Jack my dad! He may be an asshole at times but he's still my father! And my home! You can't just leave the south side out to dry, that isn't fair!"

Oh, I didn't think of it that way.

"Wait! I can beat the Queen back here while she's preparing troops, we'll go warn the south side, they'll prepare troops and meat the North Side half way. That way, neither of our towns are in the cross fire, there's going to be a war anyways and this was no innocent people are going to get hurt." I said, improvising completely. It sounded pretty good, lets hope it's believable.

"I guess that makes sense." Kim admitted.

Mission accomplished.

"Wait," Milton chimed in "logically speaking a lot can go wrong with that plan. Besides, the odd our against you. We're just nobodies, how do you expect us to change the fate of their world."

"We're not nobodies Milton, we're... we're... Warriors! And we can do this if we believe in ourselves."

"But what if you don't come back? What if she kills you?" Kim asked. I might be dreaming because I swear I heard a bit of concern to her voice.

"Well, then I die." I responded emotionless. I heard three gasps from the boys.

"You can't die bro!" I heard Jerry exclaim.

My attention was then turned to Kim who was walking towards me. She stopped right in front of me, leaving no more then a few inches between us. "You'd go do something to keep me safe, even if there was a possibility of you dying?"

"Well, I think we've established that I'm not going to kill you so that's kind of my only other option." I teased. She rolled her eyes at me taking a few steps back. It looked almost like she had something to say, but decided against telling me.

"So what do we do while you're gone?" Rude asked.

I looked up at him with a scowl on my face. "I don't trust you."

"Down boy." Kim cooed. The scowl was then transferred to her. "You said it yourself, Rudy is to be like your Granddad is to you. I trust him, and _I think we've established that_ you trust me." She said, mocking my tone of voice. "You can trust me Jack."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Seriously though, what do we do?" Rudy asked again.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. "Train them?" I offered gesturing to the three boys. "Make sure their capable of standing on their own two feet and give them basic fighting skills just incase they're needed."

"Woah, woah woah." Jerry said, cutting in and walking towards me. "So you're leaving again? Dude! I did not hide in a forest for TWO DAYS for you to leave me again. I'm coming back with you."

"No Jerry. You need to stay here, I need someone I know for sure I can trust here." I explained, keeping my voice down so the others didn't hear me. He nodded slightly before I continued. "I'll be back in twelve hours, if not, warn the south side without me. I promise everything is going to turn out fine. Bros?"

"Bros." He said with a smile before we each brought our fist to our chest doing our handshake. "So," Jerry began louder, addressing the group. Everyone's heads snapped him his direction. "if we are going to be 'Warriors', we need a name."

"How about, 'The Mighty Warriors'" Eddie suggested, saying the name in a deep voice while striking a pose.

"No that's stupid." Kim said, shutting him down.

"Oh, and what do you suggest, 'little miss perfect'." He challenged.

She shot him a glare at the nickname. "How about, 'The Unstoppable Warriors'."

"To cliché." Milton scolded.

"How about something to do with food!?" Rudy said excitedly.

Seriously, how is this guy an assassin?

"Yo, what's a food that starts with 'w', _Wamango_?" Jerry chimed in.

"That's not a food Jerry." Milton corrected.

"How 'bout Wasabi? I love Wasabi." Eddie said trailing off at the end.

"Wasabi Warriors." I mumbled to myself. Had a nice ring to it, and it fits too. An odd, interesting and unlikely name, for an odd, interesting and unlikely group of people. "See you in twelve hours." I called to the group before taking off into the forest, the heart in my hand. Of course, no one heard me though because the five of them had started in a full out argument about the name, each screaming at one another.

Oh buddy, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**THE GANGS UNITED!**

**Ok, sorry is this seems kind of unrealistic, but that's just how everything is going to work.**

**Suck it up ;)**

**Jack and Kim bonding at the beginning, a little more about Kim's background. She isn't who everyone thought she'd be, she has her issues, as does everyone else and her and Jack have more in common then they thought. Rudy's back and he's met the gang. Though he knows how to be an assassin, he's still Rudy. ;) I liked the ending, thought I did a good job with all the characters. You have to picture it as them saying it though, it makes it better. I don't know who you guys read the story though so...**

**Anyways, a plan had been put on the table, however, when in stories do plans ever go right? Any guesses on what happens?**

**Please let me know what you are thinking, I love your feedback, nice or not. **

**The next chapter should be up soon, the first part of this was pretty painful to write, I just couldn't get into it. However, from here on should be good, lot of stuff up my sleeve I'm very motivated to write.**

**However, I still love reviews! Think we could make it to 100? I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! See you in less then a week! Or possibly later this weekend if everyone reviews...**


	7. Plot Twist

**No Words.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I shall save my ranting for the end, enjoy my LONG overdue chapter...**

* * *

**Plot Twist**

* * *

My journey back to the North Side went much faster than I had originally expected. The majority of the time I had spent running and jogging, my mind consumed by my own thoughts. A lot of which had something to do with Kim. I wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling. It was this odd bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me feel like I had to throw it was, I didn't like it and it needed to go away.

I just met Kim. Developing 'feelings' for someone you just met seemed stupid. However, after knowing her for no more then two days, it felt like I've known her forever. Just how easy she is to talk to, and the way we fight and the fact I am completely against having her die, it doesn't feel like I've just met her.

The rest of the time spent I thought about the plan. Milton was right about the fact so much could go wrong, but Kim said I could trust her, and Jerry is there. However, if it came down to it, Kim could have Jerry backing down in less then a second, and I still don't trust Rudy.

I guess I just have to do my part and let fate take over the rest. One of my favorite sayings is that everything happens for a reason.

Lets hope whatever happens, happens for a damn good one.

After a few hours I was getting close and we were entering into the evening. It wasn't dark yet, but the sky was slowly dimming, we were well on our way.

It was a shorter trip then I had thought, Milton and Eddie had set up their house in the perfect location. It was almost exactly in the middle of the two sides. Kudos to them.

Entering familiar territory for what felt like the first time in a long time, something felt off. It was hard to put my finger on what though. I guess the word of war had gotten out, or something along the lines of that. There was a strong, uneasy vibe that was kind of overwhelming No one liked war, we all knew the history, all it really accomplished was getting people killed.

Walking into the village all eyes were on me - well, me and the heart in my hand that was beginning to gross me out. Some people started whispering, some people did a double take, trying to see if it was me or not.

Myself on the other hand, was speed walking towards the castle. The faster I get there the faster I can leave - as well as the faster I can get rid of this damn heart.

The guards instantly recognizing me, I was let it. The two giant doors opened revealing the high ceilings and deep red carpets that I had found myself in a few days ago. This place still gave me the creeps.

As I continued walking, the Queen came into view. She was placed on the giant throne that stood at the end of the hall. Her head was down and she didn't seem to notice my presents.

"My Queen." I called, getting her attention. Her head shot up to look at me as a twisted smile formed on her face.

"Ah Huntsman!" She started, standing up and started towards me. "You're late. I believe you said forty-eight hours am I correct?"

"I got a little... held up." I said. "Here." I continued, dropping the heart on the ground in front of me. It landed making an odd noise as I wiped the blood on my hands onto my pants. "There's your stupid heart."

"That's rather disgusting." She said. The grossness of it wiped the stupid smirk of her face for once.

"So was digging it out of her chest." I retorted. Though it was gross getting it out of the_ savage_, I was lieing through my teeth.

The Queen quickly shook it off, growing a grin. "Glad to see the jobs done!" She exclaimed happily. My features hardened at the feeling that she was enjoying this. How could seeing a human heart on the ground bring someone pleasure?

"Can I leave now?"

"Inpatient are we?" She teased.

"Very." I responded simply. She released a dry chuckled before sauntering over in my directing. Her fingernail was brought up tracing small and light circles on my cheek. I brushed her hand away taking a few steps back. Without a second thought I turned around heading for the doors.

"You did great," She began again, causing me to turn and face her. "you're officially off the hook. Don't do something idiotic and put yourself back on it." She finished, the end sounding rather threatening and scary. The Queen didn't scare me though, so I took it as a challenge, rather than a threat.

"Of course not." I said with a wink, bowing slightly. Before she had a chance to speak again, I turned on my heal and stormed out of the castle.

I could feel myself speed walking at first, then gradually forming into a run. The job was done, but the guys were still alone with Kim. The more I thought about it, the more paranoid I could feel myself beginning to get. I felt as if I was over thinking the situation, but part of me - more actually but gut - was telling me something was wrong.

I was almost at the outline of the forest as I broke out into a sprint. If I left now, I could be back at Milton and Eddie's place before sunrise, and not many people would of seen me here. I didn't want to face dad or brother right now - or any of the villagers for that matter. The more people I talked to, the more questioned that would be asked; the more questions I didn't feel like answering.

I was almost home free when I heard it from behind me.

"Jackson."

It cut through the dead silence like a knife. I didn't really notice how quiet it was until he spoke. The only person I did want to talk to right now.

The sound of his voice sounded more like a statement, rather than a question like I would of assumed. It's like he could read me without even trying. Most people would ask if it was me, just to make sure. Not him though, he knew.

I spun around to face him, the first time in forty eight hours. "Granddad."

He walked towards me quickly, embracing me in a hug. One of which, I happily returned. It was nice to be hugged by familiar pair of arms. He pulled away quickly however, much to my dismay. "Jack we must leave. The Queen is speaking of war with the south it isn't safe here anymore. We have to go hide in the Northland where the war shouldn't each, we'll be alright there." He started, worry flashing though his eyes. He began to walk away, trying to pull me with him my tugging at my sleeve, but I moved out of his hold.

"I can't."

He turned around once more, looking me right in the eyes. I made sure to hold my ground. In situations similar to this - most of which I was trying to get out of chores - where he wanted me to do something and I was saying no to it, I found myself giving in before I even had a chance to explain my reasoning. This however, this was important.

I saw him exhale a deep breath before straightening up his posture and crossing his arms. "What do you mean you _can't_?"

"Granddad please listen," I began taking a few steps towards him. "There's to much to explain and not enough time to do it, but you're gonna have to trust me. I've executed a plan, one that the Queen doesn't know of. I believe if it all goes right, it will spare a lot of people's lives. You just have to trust me."

I watched him sigh again. This was the man who taught me everything, the man who knew everything about me. As stupid as it sounded, it felt like if he didn't believe in me, I wasn't capable of doing anything. I gave up on trying to win my fathers love a long time ago, more specifically when my mother passed. Now, I spent my whole life trying to please him. He loved me, but compliments isn't something he gave out easily - or a lot.

He walked the rest of the way over to me before pulling me into another hug. "I trust you Jackson. I believe you are destined for greatness, and are capable of doing anything you set your mind to. I taught you everything I know, I believe in you." He whispered in my ear.

Hearing those words made me happier than I ever thought I could ever be.

I pulled away, smiling at him. "Thank you."

"Now go quickly, and make me proud." He said with a smirk. I returned in before running off into the forest.

Let's just hope Kim hasn't murdered anyone yet.

* * *

Countless hours has passed since I had gotten close. Trying to make your way through a forest in the pitch black in search for a small whole in the ground was no easy task. The sun was slowly starting to make it's way into the sky, so the dim light helped with my vision problems.

The whole way there I felt an odd little feeling in my stomach. I kept telling myself that I was just over thinking, but the feeling in my gut was just to overwhelming to ignore.

Something went wrong.

Not sure what yet, who did it, or how it happened, but something wasn't right.

Coming close to their house, my footsteps rang through the forest, echoing through the silence for everything to hear. It was weird things being this quiet. Another reason why everything just seemed off.

"Kim?" I called, my voice seeming louder than I thought. "Jerry?" I tried. Nothing responded. That seemed unlike them.

I could imagine Kim, followed by Jerry emerging from the hole in the ground. Kim screaming at Jerry, yelling some threat because Jerry probably continued to hit on her. Milton, Eddie and Rudy would follow, Rudy probably telling them some made up story about how he took down a werewolf or something stupid like that, and Milton and Eddie slitting there listening in awe.

Instead, I got nothing.

I crept around the area, stopping on the door to see if they were just in there sleeping, it was rather early, but still no sort of noise was made.

I was beginning to get antsy My heart started racing, my palms were getting sweaty. It felt like I was in the early stages of a panic attack. I didn't like the feeling of the unknown, and all I was right now was unknowing of what was going on. Surly Kim didn't kill them all and go back to the south, she wouldn't do that.

Maybe I have a little to much trust in her.

We had a silent mutual agreement though. It wasn't that we trusted each other, we just believed that the other one wouldn't kill us or try to escape including any sort of scheme of the sort.

I was about to raid the underground home when I heard it.

The piercing scream was so loud and terrifying that my heart almost stopped then and there.

Kim.

A split second later I was running through the foliage, doing my best to keep my footing while attempting to dodge trees and bushes. I could feel the tree branches tugging at the sleeves of my jacket but it didn't slow me down. My mind was racing with the many possibilities of what was going on. If they -whoever they is - had Kim they probably had the others.

"Kim!" I yelled to her, trying to refresh my mind on her direction. I honestly I didn't think I could run that fast. Just the thought of someone hurting my Kim made me beyond mad.

"Jack!" I heard her yell. My adrenalin kicked in and my legs sped up, tearing through everything and anything that stood in my way. "Jack help!" I heard her say again.

At this point I had no idea which direction I was moving in, I was just following the sound of her voice. A shiver went down my spine, all the way from my head to my toe as I heard her make another ear piercing shriek. I could feel the blood in my ears as my heart rebounded again my rib cage. I was almost there, I could hear her voice becoming more clearer and closer as she let out another scream.

"Kim I'm coming!" I cooed, trying to pick up my pace.

SMACK!

Running into tree branch, it basically 'cloths-lined' me so next thing I knew I was looking up at the sky, back flat on the forest floor. "I'm really beginning to hate this forest." I muttered under my breath. I helped myself to my feet, hands resting on my knees while I tried to catch my breath, and listen for another sign of Kim.

The sound of a person walking, their footsteps braking the leaves beneath them, caused my head to snap to the side. To my left there was thick foliage that I could hear something behind. I started walking in that direction, slowing creeping through trying not to make too much noise.

"Jack-" I heard again but the try for help was quickly muffled by what I assumed to be a hand. I tore through the trees so I could see an opening.

I expected to see Kim surrounded by savages or something like that, but that was not the case. Directly across from me was Kim, not a scratch on her flawless face. She stood beside two men in black with pistols in hand ready to fire.

I tried to back up and run but two guys out of nowhere grabbed each of my arms, lifting me slightly off the ground. I tried to struggle - kind of a sad attempt if you asked me. The running and the lack of sleep left me exhausted. A good fight was not one I gave.

"Well Jackson, glad you could join the party." I heard someone say. I was to focused on looking around and trying to wrap my brain around what was happening, everything seemed fuzzy.

"Party?" I repeated confused.

I looked around frantically, trying to see something that made sense to me. My whole mind was spinning. The world around me consisted of nothing but a blur. I struggled against the force holding me in place. All that accomplished was having their nails digging into my forearms, holding me back with even greater power.

I felt a force in front of me grab the side of my face and pull my chin up so I was looking his square in the eyes. His short brown hair on his head had mostly gone grey, matching his slightly long white beard. He was about my height, nice physic for a man of his age. The thing that stood out most though was his mesmerizing brown eyes - a pair I'd recognize anywhere. I knew who he was the second I saw him.

"Mr. White." I muttered through my teeth.

He cracked a smile and tightened the grip on my face causing me to groan in pain. I sucked in a deep breath as he just let out an evil chuckle. "Welcome to the game Jack, ready to play?"

"This was all a set up wasn't it?" I asked, anger filling my voice as I continued to fight against my restraints. Unfortunately the men holding my arms were to strong.

He let out a dry laugh while tightening his grip once more - to the point where I was feeling pain. "Do you really think you could turn my own daughter against me?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice. He took a step back, releasing me from his grip, and staring at me with a death glare of his own.

Now I know where Kim gets it from.

"That wasn't my-" I began to say, my original thought was to finish the sentence with 'intention'. However, the realization hit me first. My vision moved off into the distance and focused on the girl who had two body guards placed on her side. My eyes locked with hers. I swear I almost saw remorse, but I knew better than to trust her diabolical ways - unlike I did before.

"You." I said in complete anger. I saw her gulp as I ripped in full force against the people holding me, adrenalin pulsing through my veins. "YOU SET ME UP!" I screamed. Normally I would keep a cool composure and show the enemy that they weren't getting to me. This, this was different. Something inside me just _snapped. _

I felt so _betrayed._

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I continued to scream as my mind set into panic mood. I watched her eyes gloss over, it looked as if she was fighting back tears. I don't know why though, she did this, it's all her fault. I continued to thrash around trying to run but they wouldn't let me, which only caused me to panic more.

"Sedate him." I heard Mr. White say as he turned around and began walking in the other direction.

"What?" I managed to say, my voice was quiet as my mind began to become foggy.

I felt a sharp pain enter my right forearm. Almost instantly I began to feel the world slowly fade away. I continued to struggle, but I could feel my strength beginning to go until I could no longer hold up my own body weight. The grip on my arm released me letting me fall to the ground with a thud. I tried to help myself up but my body wouldn't cooperate. My arms felt like cooked noodles and the world began spinning.

My body relaxed, making me fall to the ground. The last thing I saw was Kim's face looking back at me with sad eyes. I had no sympathy though, she brought this on herself. "I'm sorry." She mouthed my way. I did have the energy or the motivation to respond, if I did, it probably would of been with the middle finger.

Apology not excepted.

That was my last thought before the world turned black.

* * *

When I woke up, all I felt was pain.

With a groan, I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck in an attempt to get the kink out. I was spiraled out on a concrete floor, in a concrete room with one door bolted shut and zero windows.

Apparently they didn't want me escaping.

I shimmied back so my back was pressed against the wall. I brought my knees to my chest, resting my chin on me kneecaps.

I was hopeless.

Not only did I not know where I was, or what I was doing. I didn't know what happened to the guys, which worried me immensely. I didn't know Eddie and Milton for long, but they were innocent. Innocent people don't deserve to be hurt. Especially because of something they had no business being in. I hope Rudy and Kim left them out of they're plan and let them continue living like nothing happened. If they got hurt, it was on my head, and I'd never forgive myself.

I didn't know where Jerry was either. I prayed to god he made it out of there. Jerry was my brother, if anything happened to him I'd die. I loved him more than I did my blood brother. I just hope when someone comes in I can sort out some sort of deal so they can spear Jerry and just have me instead. It's all my fault, I deserve whats coming.

On top of that didn't know exactly _what_ I deserved. Their plan for me could be anything. From jail to life to torturing me just for the fun of it.

Worse of all though I failed. The plan was ruined, Kim was going to get herself seen by the queen because her father isn't aware of the queens plan and there is going to be a war. Maybe if Kim had a brain in her head she'd explain all the work I just went through, but I wouldn't hold her to it.

I don't understand why we cant learn from our history. Did the first, second and third world war teach us nothing? Hell, the world literally fell apart because of people's stupidity. There are only about five thousand people left on the planet and if we don't smarten up were going to drive the human race to extinction. If I'm lucky maybe they'll kill me and spare me from having to watch.

The door flew open interrupting me from my sorrow. I quickly stood to my feet and put on a tough exterior I broke in front of them once, it wasn't about to happen again. "Why Jackson, you're awake." Mr. White said as he walked into the room. "Good, I wasn't looking forward to poking you until you awoke."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes it was." He chuckled, a smile forming on his face. He stood there for a few moments before continuing. "Come on Jackson, lighten up!" He exclaimed while giving me a shove in the shoulder. I shook him off and gave him a death glare.

"What do you want from me?"

"Rudy told me the queens plan. To be honest I'm insulted that she thinks I'm so stupid that I'd let that happen-"

I interrupted with a rude and loud laugh. "Yeah, Ok. I just managed to kidnap her from under your nose after escaping from your guards and had the opportunity to kill her just about 20 times." I said smugly.

Within a split second he brought his hand up and punched me across the face. He then grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall. "Listen here punk, messing with me is one thing but when you mess with my daughter then we have a problem." He hissed.

"Why? Thought you didn't love her. Thought she reminded you of your wife but is nothing like her so you chose to shun her. I don't blame you, shes just an incompetent blonde who can't take care of herself." His jaw clenched at my words before striking my face again. "I can see where she gets her strength from too." I muttered under my breath.

"Grab him." He commanded. Two men in black then walked in and attempted to grab my forearms again but I pushed them away.

"No." I said sternly. "I'm capable of walking on my own."

He shot me a look then a grin appeared on his face. "Fine, let him. It'll be one of the last things he does anyways."

My stomach twisted in knots as I processed his words. I didn't show it however, instead I shot him a grin of my own and followed me out of the concrete concealment.

* * *

We walked for what felt like twenty minutes before he began to notice my existence. "Aren't you the least bit curious of where we're going?" He asked me. "I haven't heard a word from you since we left your room."

"I enjoy surprises." I joked.

"Well in that case I'll tell you. You see, like the queen I myself have been planning for war. So regadrless of what you think of me Jackson I am infact not an idiot."

"Your words not mine." I teased with a smile.

He ignored my remark and continued talking. "Therefor I know of the tension between our two sides and is aware that all it's going to take is a spark. The Queen attempted by sending you to kill my daughter, but I have executed a spark of my own."

"This is the part of the fairy tales I don't understand." I chimed in. "Why do you tell me your plan? Why don't you just do it? It would be a lot less time and effort to just do it than it would to explain to me what your doing and then do it. Besides, this is the part in the book where something happens and you and I get saved and whatnot and then two random people live happily ever after."

He laughed at my rant and turned to face me. "Unfortunately for you, this isn't a fairy tale, no one is going to save you. Telling you whats happening makes no difference to me. Besides, why and I the bad guy? You work for the Queen, she is pure evil, no doubt about it. So why am I the bad guy? How do you know you're not?"

I let his words sink in. He was right, technically all he was doing is protecting his side. I was the enemy working for the Queen, and he's right - she is evil. However, he wasn't supposed to know I thought that. "I'm more attractive, therefor, I am the good guy." I said smugly.

He took another step in my direction. "Better tone down your sarcasm." He warned.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" I challenged.

"Yes," He said simply. "that's exactly what I plan to do."

"What?" I asked dumbly. He grabbed the back of my neck and forced me up the wooden steps we had arrived to. He pushed his was through a couple guards dragging me with him before he pushed past a large, red, velvet curtain.

Suddenly, I was on a stage, with about four hundred eyes staring back at me, all with worried and confused expressions - mine mirroring theirs. He pushed me unto the middle of the stage before walking up to the microphone beside me. I took the couple seconds to examine my surroundings thoroughly. I was on a wooden stage, with people all around us. The red curtain was the backdrop and off in the corner was an old piece of medieval equipment.

I had only ever read about them before- never in my life would I had thought I'd see one in person. Even the Queen believes they're to inhumain to use in the village. Which is saying something considering she shoots people for the fun of it.

What stood in the corner was a Guillotine.

My vision was then dragged to a spot not to far from the stage where there stood a camera, with the red light blinking.

"Welcome all." Mr. White boomed into the Microphone. "I'm glad you all could make it. As some as you may know, the Queen recently sent a Huntsman to Kill my daughter. Well, this is my response Queen. You wanted a spark? Well, here you go." He finished.

It all clicked. Almost instantly I might add. My eyes flickered to the machine in the corner then to the camera, then back to the machine.

Oh good god.

"What?" I shirked as my eyes filled with panic. I turned to make a run for it but two men blocked my way. I was grabbed my the shoulder and spun around forcefully. My collar was then grabbed again forcing me to look at Mr. White. "Are you crazy!" I yelled, my voice echoed through the silence of the town. Not a soul dared to say a word.

"I am, I am crazy Jackson." He laughed. "She tried to kill my daughter, I'm gonna kill her huntsman!"

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHH!**

**Jack has found himself in quite the situation. So many questions. Why did Kim betray him? Whats the story behind that? What happened to the guys? Where's Kim? And most importantly what's gonna happen to Jack?**

**Never fear, these will all be answered next chapter. I PROMISE I will not take very long! This chapter was a shorter one, so I apologies for that as well, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Couple things, one, if you caught it, I'm aware there was not a third world war. It goes with the history of the book. It takes place far into the future where technology was lost so they've been living in the 'fairy tale ages'. Just to clarify.**

**Two, there was a slight 'Karate Games' reference in this chapter. Guess it, and I'll send you a preview when I write it ;)**

**I have reasons why I took so long, but it's no excuse. I'm truly sorry, forgive me? Just life has been annoying lately. In my absence a few things have happened. One; OLIVIA AND LUKE ARE DATING! As all of you probably know. A lot of people don't like them, personally, I think they're adorable. :3 Yes I shipped Leolivia but if Olivia's happy, I'm happy. Besides, there's still hope for Kick ;) Speaking of which, they almost kissed! I DIED! THEN HE ASKED HER OUT! So. Many. Feelings.**

**I just can't take it :3**

**My fangirling aside, I hope you enjoyed my failed attempt at a chapter. I'm really sorry. Review anyways? I loved all the feedback and is super happy that you all are liking the story. I'd love to hear your comments on this chapter, so review :)**

**I shall update soon, before next Friday, I PROMISE!**


	8. Saved by the Yell

**I'm so sorry... again. I'm what? Two weeks late? My laptop hates my life and crashed on me, and my sister decided she was mad and wont let me on hers. We're a spoiled family... So, she's not here right now and I found it, so I'm updating! YAY! So super sorry, hope y'all haven't lost interest and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Pretty action packed, slightly proud of myself :3 Please keep a review in mind, I'd love you hear your thoughts :)**

* * *

**Saved by the yell**

* * *

I struggled against his grip as he tried to force me across the stage and into the corner. I managed to put up enough of a fight for him to make two guards grab the machine and drag it closer to me so he didn't have to pull me as far. When they offered to help get me under control just screamed at them that he had it, his voice echoing through the silence. Then he muttered under his breath that he wanted to do it on his own.

Myself of the other hand continued to panic as I have done for the past day. I had enough will power to put up one hell of a fight that was for sure.

This wasn't how the story was supposed to end.

If it was, this was a freaking stupid story.

I continued to struggle as he grabbed my two hands and pulled them behind my back. I hesitated when I felt my shoulder pop, allowing him to force me on my knees. I whipped my head around to see him scream at some guards to grab the rope before focusing back on the crowd. They all looked terrified. I was always told growing up about what a wonderful place the South Side was. How much better it was than where I lived. I wasn't sure if the looks on their faces came from the fact they feared for my safety, or the feared for their own. What ever the reason, I was beginning to think what I had always thought, is wrong.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the rope being tied around my wrists behind my back limiting my movement completely. He then placed a firm hand on my shoulder, making it almost impossible for me to stand up no matter how hard I tried.

He had won.

The thought made me sick to my stomach that the purpose of my life was to be a sacrifice in this twisted game. In all honestly I felt like I played more than that, but apparently, this was my fate.

The countless hours of me training meant nothing now. All it was meant to accomplish was getting me chosen as a huntsman. Kim was never supposed to mean anything. All she was supposed to do was get me caught, which she succeeded to do. I knew it was complete insanity for me to like her, it didn't make any sense. Now it is clear to me why.

So that's it. All I am is a pawn on the grand scheme of things and that's something I'm going to have to accept.

I glanced at the machine before me as Mr. White ranted on about something I really didn't care about. It was a really old form of a Guillotine - if you could even call it that. A Guillotine was a machine used to behead someone.

Fun way to die, eh?

This machine wasn't exactly as sophisticated as that was. This was just a block of wood with a crease for my neck so it wouldn't roll when the brought the ax down. Apparently they live by the motto 'why have a machine do something when you could do it by hand' because they were beheading people manually. The stained blood on the block leads me to believe that I'm not the first one.

My attention was brought back to Mr. White when he removed his hand from my shoulder. I tried to stand up again but he shifted placing both of his hands on my shoulders holding me back down. "It was worth a shot." I muttered.

"There's no point in struggling Jackson." I heard him say as I tuned him in. "You're not going anywhere. This is what happened when you try to screw over Mr. White."

"I get beheaded?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"You get killed publicly, as a warning to those who feel the need to try."

I let out a bitter laugh. "That escalated quickly, don't you think?" I joked. That earned me a hard slap to the back of the head before he grabbed the back of my neck, giving it a hard squeeze before slamming my head onto the platform.

I winced slightly from the blow as I watched him crouch down to my level. "Still want to wait for the big rescue Jackson? Still believe this is a fairy tale?" He hissed. I didn't respond, I chose to keep my mouth shut. It was a better choice than giving him the satisfaction. "Oh? No sarcastic comeback? That's a first." He mocked, with a chuckle at the end.

"So Queen," he began again, saying her name with disgust. "You ready for war?" He finished, continuing to chuckle.

Wait, why was he talking to the Queen as if she was here?

"Why are you talking to the Queen? I asked in a panic.

He crouched back down to my level, "what do you think the cameras for?" He asked me, a twisted smile on his face.

I tried struggling one more until he placed his hand on the back of my neck, holding me back down. "Just let me explain something!" I pleaded. I didn't want to be weak and give in, but at the point of death you become a bit more flexible.

"Oh whats that? The great Jackson is begging for his life?" He announced over-dramatically before laughing in my face. He pushed a little harder on my neck, causing me to wince once more.

"Please." I choked out.

"There's nothing to explain Jackson." He decided.

"No, please! Just let me-" I began to say. He called over two of the guards who were placed at the exits of the stage to hold me down. They held my shoulders harshly, slamming my face back into the platform once more, causing me to stop talking.

From the corner of my eye I watched him reach for the ax that lied against the platform. He picked it up, slinging it behind his back, preparing to swing. "Any last words?" He offered.

"I'm so sorry Granddad." I muttered under my breath, quiet enough for him to miss it completely.

"Alright." He sighed. He fixed his hold on the back, lining it up with my neck. I had stopped struggling and relaxed my body as the two soldiers continued to hold down my shoulders. There was no point in struggling anymore.

I was as good as dead.

I watched as he pulled back one last time, ready to let it fly. I closed my eyes quickly as I prepared myself for the blow...

"NO!" Someone screamed in a panic.

I managed to sit up slightly, watching Mr. White drop the ax in surprise. We both turned our heads in search of the source of the sound just in time to see someone force their way through the guards who hadn't noticed their presence beforehand.

It was the last person I had expected to see trying to save my ass.

Kim.

She ran to me quickly before anyone could stop her fom doing so. Dropping to her knees beside me, she wrapped her arms around me embracing me in her tight hold, resting her head in the crease of my neck from behind. "If you're going to kill him, kill me to!"

I watched as her dad took a few steps back trying to wrap his bran around his daughters actions. I myself was having trouble comprehending the situation.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Maybe my tone was rude considering she was attempting to save my life - I think - but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.

I felt her tighten the grip around me as she buried her head into my neck. I could feel my shoulder slowly becoming wet. Was she crying? "I'm so sorry Jack." I heard her say. She pulled away from me, releasing me from her hold as she sat back on her knees. I shifted slightly so I was able to look at her without straining my neck. No one around us dared to try and move her.

I could see her clearly now as I watched the tears flow freely down her face. I wanted so desperately to wipe them away. "I hope you know you're ruining everything." I teased, growing a smirk of my face.

She shot me an 'are you kidding me' look. "How am I ruining everything!" She exclaimed angrily.

"See that camera," I began, gesturing to behind me with my head. I watched as her eyes flickered to the camera, then back to me nodding slightly. "it's broadcasting to the North Side. Any chance the queen still believed you were dead is gone now, the plan is officially ruined."

She let out a dry laugh. "Well sorry." Kim muttered sarcastically. She then smiled slightly before bringing her hand up to cup my cheek, rubbing it gently before resting her forehead against my own. "I told you that you were no good to me dead." She breathed, causing me to grow a smile.

I was about to respond when a voice from behind me spoke first, it kind of reminded me that we weren't alone, even though it felt like it was just the two of us. "KIMBERLY!" He yelled angrily causing Kim to shoot to her feet, glaring back at him. "Get out of the way."

"You kill him, you kill me." She repeated.

"You stupid, naive girl. No wonder your mother never wanted you!-"

"Don't you talk about her!"

"No wonder she never loved you!"

I quickly managed to stand on my feet and take a step in front of Kim, I've had enough of him and his bullshit. "Enough." I hissed.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe you are the hero Jackson, but you don't scare me."

"I'd be more intimidating if my hands weren't tied behind my back." I joked. I think a light bulb went off in Kim's head because she began tugging at the knots trying to free me. Unfortunately Mr. White didn't give her enough time. With twisted smile he stepped forward and punched me in the face, and because I was unable to block, all I did was fall over.

"Jack!" I heard Kim yell before lunging in my direction. However, she wasn't fast enough and her father grabbed her my the forearm and dragged her away from me.

Rolling onto my knees, I watched her struggle yelling various curse words at him before he interrupted her. "Rudy!" He yelled into the crowed of soldiers. After some panic and chaos you watched as a path was cleared and Rudy was shoved in front, saluting Mr. White. "Take her, I'll deal with her later." He scolded before pushing Kim into him.

Kim quickly pulled away, stumbling a bit after realizing there was no resistance "No." Rudy said simply. Kim ran over to me, helping me to my feet before touching the skin under my nose gently.

"Jack you're bleeding." She told me.

"I'm fine." I insisted before looking back over towards Rudy.

Mr. White had walked up to him and grabbed him roughly by the collar. "You do as I say or that will be your head under my ax do you understand me!" He threatened.

Rudy gulped, before putting back on his brave face. "I wont do it."

"Take her Rudy." I interrupted.

"What?" Kim yelled.

"Kim I got this!" Rudy scolded. "What?" He exclaimed, mimicking Kim, who shot him a look and rolled her eyes. He shook out of Mr. Whites grip and walked over to me.

"You're not dying for me Rudy. I don't like you, but I respect you enough to tell you that that is a stupid sacrifice." I told him.

"Well!" He said over dramatically.

I let out a laugh before continuing. "He'll kill you, then what? He's gonna kill me anyways. So do as you're told, and take Kim." I said slowly.

I watched him rest a hand on Kim's shoulder for her eyes to widen in horror. "Jack no!" She screamed at me. Rudy looked at me one last time to make sure, and I nodded. He grabbed her by the waist and began walking off the stage. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, almost as if she was in pain. It killed me to hear her cries for him to let her go. She made it no easy task however, she kicked him and punched him and squirmed as he dragged her across stage.

Mr. White walked over to me, grabbing me by the neck once more, bringing be back over to the machine. "How noble of you Jackson." He hissed before forcing me to my knees, and slamming my head of the wooden platform again.

I swear he does that one more time and I'm going to get a concussion.

"JACK NO!" Kim screamed again. "you're not supposed to die, you can't die. I need you! Jack please! I lo-" She screamed at me, tears streaming down her face as her father help my head against the platform, before he interrupted her.

She what? Dammit, you couldn't of given her one more second?

"Enough Kimberly!" He screamed. She went to speak again, but Rudy clamped him hand over her mouth before she had the chance to. "Now that that is settled." He muttered under his breath. Reaching over, he grabbed the ax with his one hand keeping the other on my neck and all Kim could to is watch with horror.

At least I'm going to die knowing she cared.

Swinging the ax back for the second time, he got ready to aim all over again. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my heart beat double it's pace.

"Wait!" Kim screamed once more.

"WHAT!" Her father yelled, dropping the ax all over again. I let out a laugh, this whole situation amused me greatly. This just got him pissed earning me a pick in the gut. I let out a groan before rolling over and onto my side. "I've had enough of this bull shit, TURN THE CAMERA OFF!" He boomed storming over Kim's way. I watched as two guys struggled to turn off the camera before transferring my vision over to Kim. He walked up to him and grabbed her roughly by my jacket, pulling her face close to his. "This better be good."

"He can help you!"

"Help me?" Her father questioned.

"No one knows the North side better than him, he grew up there. No map can tell you the details he knows, not to mention the stuff he knows about the Queen and her castle. He could be a valuable asset to our team!" She told him with a straight face, zero fear, but breathing heavily.

"You better pray you're right." He hissed before dropping her and walking back into center stage, staring at the terrified people in front of him he ran his hands through his hair.

I helped myself to my feet, making eye contact with Kim. She wasted no time before she ran over to me and tackled me into a hug. Arms around my neck, she pressed her body up against mine, hiding her head in my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't tell my father about you're plan you got to believe me!" She whispered before taking a breath and continuing. "I thought he was gonna kill you."

"I'd hug you back but my hands are currently tied up at the moment." I teased.

I felt her smile into the hug before shifted her hands so they were snaked around my waist and untied my hands. Before I knew it my hands were around her waist as I embraced her in a hug of my own. Lifting her slightly off the ground, her arms went back around my neck as she just relaxed in my hold.

For something that was so wrong, it felt so right.

Do you ever remember having that moment with someone where you just knew that you'd protect them no matter what. That no matter what happened you'd do anything in your power to make sure they were alright. No matter where you were, or what was happening you'd come back for them, regardless of what was in your way. The moment when you realized you truly cared about someone.

Well this was that moment, and Kim was that someone.

So much for not liking her that way.

"Awhh how cute." I heard Mr. White say from behind us in a mocking tone. "Not get your hands off my daughter."

"Why?" I challenged releasing Kim from my grip and taking a step in front of her. I felt her grab my forearm gently while resting her head against my arm.. "I care about her more then you ever did." I finished. I felt Kim tighten her grip while releasing a sigh.

"Why you little-" He began, but never finished.

Out of nowhere came this person, swinging on a rope like Tarzan doing a Colombian War chant. He kicked Mr. White in the chest causing him to fly backwards roughly into a few guards which knocked him unconscious.

Well that was random.

Wait a minute.

_Colombian War Chant._

JERRY!

Boy was I ever glad to see him.

I watched as Jerry himself fell to the ground after kicking Mr. White then quickly springing to his feet.

From the other side of the stage, I watched as Milton and Eddie pushed their way through the crowd. There eyes widened at the sight before them and their jaws dropped. "Oops." Eddie said sheeply.

Seeing all three of the guys and knowing that they were all ok allowed a huge weight to be taken off my shoulders.

I walked over and Jerry and embraced him in a quick bro hug before slinging my arm around his shoulder. "Nice aim." I praised with a smirk while patting his shoulder.

"Why thank you." He said cockily, while taking a bow.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"Oh." He said while shaking out of my grip so he could wrap his own arm around me. "See over there?" He said pointing to the corner where he had entered. "There's a platform there and if you grab a rope and jump off you'll go flying."

"It's not just about jumping off Jerry." Milton informed. "You need to take the total distance and multiply-"

"Blah, blah, blah, no one cares about your nerd talk Milton." Eddie interrupted. Milton made a face before sticking out his tongue at Eddie who happily returned it.

"How'd you get here? My dad locked you guys in jail." Kim chimed in.

"Jerry escaped through a window then unlocked us when the guards weren't looking. You guys really need to up your security." Milton said.

"The window? Two stories in the air?!" She questioned.

"They call me a flight risk for a reason_ chica_." Jerry told her as he walked in her direction and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh." Kim said with a huge smile before dropping it and hardening her glare while giving him a hard punch in the arm. Jerry let out a high pitch scream while Kim stood there and stared at him. "Don't touch me." She scolded. Jerry nodded quickly before taking cover behind me so Kim couldn't reach him.

Rudy spoke next after he made his way through the crowd of people on stage and towards the microphone. He tapped on it, wincing at the noise it made before he spoke. "Uh, sorry about the_ show_." He began. "Yep, _show_. Anyways, that's it for today, please go home and stay there until farther notice Ok, bye." He said. People shot him confused looks but soon did what he had told them to do and soon enough the area was cleared.

While the group chatted with each other, Rudy walked over in my direction. He had a guilty look on his face as he looked down. "I need to tell you something Jack." He started. "Kim didn't tell Mr. White about your plan, I did." He confessed.

I was unsure if I was shocked, hurt, or kind of expected this.

"I had come back for supplies so I could train the guys and one of the guards ratted me out._ Meatheads_. Mr. White threatened that he would hurt Kim if I didn't tell him what I know."

"But she's his daughter." I protested.

"Mr. White is ruthless Jack, he doesn't care. He knows I love Kim as if she was my own, and he knows I'd do anything to protect her. I told him about the plan, I ratted out Milton, Jerry and Eddie after he promised not to hurt them and I set you up. Don't blame Kim, it isn't her fault." He continued, tears beginning to build up in his eyes. "I'm just, so sorry!" He sobbed, throwing himself at me, strangling me in a hug.

"There, there?" I breathed out while awkwardly patting his back.

"Don't hate me!" He pleaded, tightening his grip around me.

"Rudy. Can't. Breath." I managed out. He quickly let go before straightening himself out.

"Sorry, I just get a bit emotional sometimes." He apologized, sniffling back more tears.

"A bit!" I exclaimed.

"I just did a bad thing!" He sobbed once more.

It was then I realized there was only one thing I could do. The only thing a person can do when the person before them is losing it.

I stepped forward and I slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it!" I screamed while grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. He nodded sheeply while I shook my head and pushed him towards the group. He continued to put his dignity back together as we all exchanged glances, not really knowing what to say.

"What now?" Milton said first.

"Well first, lock up Mr. White." Rudy spoke up, directed at the two guards before turning back to us. "I'm in charge now."

"Uh Rudy?" Kim asked. "No offence but do you really think it's the smartest idea you being in charge of the South Side?"

"_A good idea of you being in charge of the south sid_e." Rudy began, mocking Kim in a high pitch voice. "NOO! After the war we'll have an election like they used to do, until then, I'm running this operation." He told us. "So, whose got a plan?"

"Oh yeah, _running this operation_ all right!" I said sarcastically. Rudy shot me a look while I let out a laugh. "Come on! The Wasabi Warriors are reunited! We got-"

"Uh Jack?" Don't mean to interrupt but who is the Wasbai Warriors?" Milton asked.

"Well we are," I said gesturing to the six of us. "aren't we?"

"When did we decide on that?" Kim asked.

"When I was leaving." I said, slight confusion to my voice.

"I thought we decided on Waboboo." Eddie chimed it.

"Waboboo?" Rudy repeated. "Waboooboooo-" He repeated again before Kim clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Stop that." She scolded.

"What the hell is a Waboboo?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I like Wasabi better." Jerry began. "Has a better ring to it."

"Plus, it tastes good." Eddie added.

"I thought we did this already." I told them, motioning to the situation.

They all just shrugged it off before Rudy spoke again. "So Wasabi Warriors it is!"

"Wasabi?" I said, putting my hand in the middle of the circle we had formed. Quickly, they had all placed their hands on top of mine before we shouted 'wasabi' together, smiling to ourselves.

"So whats the plan?" Kim asked.

"That, is a very good question." I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**This is a rather short chapter, but I really needed to get updating for you all. **

**Again... really sorry.**

**So overview, Kim saved Jack and Rudy was the one who ratted Jack out - not on purpose, not completely a bad guy. So for the people I had freaking out that Kim betrayed him, you're good ;) Speaking of the two of them, Jack's admitted to himself he likes her and considering she was prepared to die for him I think it's safe to say she likes him back ;)**

**Jerry, Milton and Eddie weren't in this chapter a lot, it's hard to include them when it's written in POV because you can't do scenes when the person isn't there, which is most of the scenes they're in, but I've written this far, I'm not changing it now ;) However, they had a plan to save Jack which turned into taking out Mr. White so that was rather important, go guys!**

**Next chapter will be after Christmas, I promise soon though! My promises don't mean much anymore, but as soon as I can I'll update. **

**Thank you all for the amount of reviews I got! It was kind of amazing! I hope this chapter pleased you all, and again, sorry for the wait.**

**Also, I gave everyone that I saw guess the answer right - a karate games reference 'I'm really starting to hate this forest' - a sneak peak. If I missed you, SO SORRY, I didn't mean to. Leave it in a review or PM me and I'll give you a sneak peak to next chapter. Thanks to those who guessed!**

**Please review! Love to hear your thoughts, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**Stay safe and stay happy!xoxo**

**-Alex**


	9. Annie

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! For once I'm actually happy with the outcome of it, and I hope you are too. I don't think I took too long to upload, homework got in my way slightly but I'm uploading now! Please remember to drop a review and there will be a longer Authors note at the bottom :)**

**P.s the chapter title of this is MAJOR foreshadowing of later events, just so you know ;)**

* * *

**Annie**

* * *

"Does everyone understand the plan _now_?" I asked for the third time. Apparently it was confusing and Jerry, Rudy or Eddie didn't get something, or Milton had to comeback with logic on how a specific part of the plan wouldn't work.

This isn't a time for logic Milton!

I knew it was a long shot, and I knew it probably wouldn't work in our favor, but it was the only thing I could come up with that made some sort of sense. Due to the fact Mr. White is unconscious and tied up somewhere we no longer had the help of the south side and there was no way we could take down the entire force of the North side the six of us.

We needed the help of the public.

"No."

"Slightly."

"Maybe?"

"Kind of."

"You're all idiots." Kim said after the didn't understand again.

I groaned loudly running my hands through my hair. It really wasn't that difficult of a plan but for some reason the four of them just didn't seem to understand. "Ok, I'm going to say this _again_." I sighed. "You guys will make your way through the village, trying to get peoples attention. You need to explain to them what has happened on the south side and get them to join a rebellion. They know you Jerry, hopefully they trust you. If they don't listen, tell them Jack sent you."I explained slowly.

"Kim and I will make our way through the other side, doing the same thing. Hopefully enough people will be on our sides to help us form a rebellion, and kick the Queen out of power. It's not going to be easy, but hopefully it will be doable." I continued. "Does it make sense _now_?"

"Sure." They chorused I rolled my eyes, I understand the plan was kind of lame but it was the best I had. Hopefully someone in the village would have a better idea and we'll be able to work from there, but right now, what we needed to do was make sure we're not alone.

"Well then meet you in the middle." I sighed, pulling myself to my feet.

The boys nodded before exiting from behind the bush where we had stopped to talk and headed into the village. I slung my arm around Kim's shoulder as we headed the opposite direction, heading into the town from a different way.

Before the guys had completely disappeared, I turned around to see that Jerry was already looking my way. I smiled slightly, bringing my other hand to my chest, tapping it twice. I mouthed 'bro's' to him, as he mouthed it back, mimicking my action with a smile of his on.

He had this.

Hopefully.

* * *

The next few hours were rather painless- Kim and I went door to door explaining to the people what had happened on the south side and now was a better time then ever to knock the Queen out of power. Most people agreed right away - hating the Queen just as much as I do - but other people took a bit more convincing. They questioned the logic of my theory and whether or not it was a good idea.

I had managed to bull shit my way through the majority of the questions asked, but my answers made sense. With the fall out on the south side, troops were probably on their way over leaving less protection here, so with Mr. White being out of power on the south side, if we managed to get rid of the Queen, we could finally make a democracy like they used to have here.

I think that's a way better way to life then the hell hole we have right now.

So after heading through our half of the village we had about one hundred people behind us and having our backs. The majority of them being men, the woman had volunteered to take the children and head farther north to keep them safe just in case of a raid in the village.

Last time anything like this was attempted, it was poorly planned and only had about fifty people trying to make a difference. This, pissing off the Queen, caused her to send soldiers into the village, setting random houses on fire and killing anyone who got in their way to show the people that the Queen could not be stopped.

That is, until today.

From the other side of the road I saw Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy heading towards us, a group of people of their own behind them. Apparently there were a lot of people who were done with the Queens foolish rules.

"Hey." I greeted. "These people in?"

Jerry nodded before speaking. "Yeah, everyone else was sent farther up north. They're all done with the Queen and want to help."

I man who was part of the crowed pushed his was forward and tapped me on the shoulder. "So kid, what now?" He asked.

"That, is another very good question."

"You gathered all these people without having a plan?" He asked me, his voice getting angrier.

"Well, I figured with all these people, someone would have a better plan then mine. Mine was to kind of just to attack..." I admitted, my voice trailing off at the end due to embarrassment as I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck.

"Just attack?" Milton cut in. "Have you learned nothing from our past history in wars?"

"He's right. Some of the greatest battles in history were won because of a strategic game plan, not fighting blind!" The man spoke again.

"Yeah like-" Milton began to say but I cut him off.

"You guys seem to know what your talking about so discuss and let me know what you come up with." I said, pushing them together slightly. It didn't take Milton less then a second to begin rambling on about the wars and the man agreeing with him, giving his input here and there.

As they did that, people talked amungst themselves. I went to talk to Rudy to get his view on things so far but instead Jerry grabbed my arm gently and pulled to to the side. "What's up?" I asked.

"I need to go find my parents." He told me. Him and his parents has had a rocky relationship but there were close, and they cared for him, which is more than you can really ask of anyone. Jerry was usually this goofball, but now he looked at me dead serious.

"I get you man, go, meet up with us later."

"Did you see them when knocking on peoples doors?" He asked me.

"No, there was no answer. It's all good, go find them Jerry." I encouraged, giving him a shove in the direction of his house. He gave a smile before he began heading that way.

"Yo where's Jerry going?" Eddie asked, coming up from behind me.

"To go find his family." I said.

Eddies eyes went wide as he began hopping up and down. "He has a family?!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I want to meet them! YO JERRY WAIT FOR ME!" He screamed while taking off after him.

I chuckled at Eddie's childishness before turning back to Milton and the man, still having a discussion which Kim, Rudy and a few other people from the group had joined. I ran my fingers through my hair, before joining them myself.

Time to make a plan.

* * *

It had only been about an hour and everything was going into place. People had been set to storm different parts of the castle so we would come in from all angles. We even had a few climbers so we had people who would drop in from the roof.

After a long debate, we decided against killing the Queen, but rather capture her and let her rot in her own jail for the rest of her life after we invaded. It was more humane that way, and that way she'd suffer forever.

We were run on a strict 'kill only if necessary' slogan. We weren't like the people who worked for the Queen. Hell, we weren't the Queen. We were a bunch of people fighting for our rights. These people in front of me weren't murders, noir did I want to turn them into murders.

Right now we were working out the final kinks of the plan whenever someone had pointed out that something would go wrong.

"JACK!"

I snapped my head around to see Eddie running over to me, calling my name over and over again until he had finally reached us. He placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily like he had just ran a marathon, but also as if he just had the crap scared out of him. When he looked up at me his eyes were wide with worry and his facial features told me he was panicked. I crouched down to his level placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Eddie whats wrong?"

"It's- Jerry."

"What about Jerry?" I asked, standing up. My own panic beginning to take over as the worst scenarios flooding my mind.

"Come- On." He panted, pulling at my wrist before sprinting back off in the way he came from. I stood still for a second, frozen. Then Kim told me to come on before she took off after Eddie. My feet then began to move as I ran after the two of them, but quickly stopped and turned around when I felt footsteps behind me.

Milton and Rudy were trying to follow us. "No." I told them, stopping them from going any farther. "I need you here. Milton, I need you to finish the plan and make sure everyone stays safe. Rudy, I need you here to be in charge. I trust you Rudy."

"Hear that Milton, I'm in charge! Take that!" Rudy gloated, before doing a happy dance to celebrate. I rolled my eyes his way.

"That's Jack." Milton said sarcastically, while giving me a glare.

I sent him an apologetic stare. "At sundown, if we're not back I need you to do the plan without us. I don't know what's happening, and I don't know how long we'll be. I trust you. This can't be postponed so it's all you guys. You got this?"

"We got this Jack." Rudy said.

"Yeah." Milton agreed with a smile.

I nodded quickly before taking off after Kim and Eddie.

_Oh god please let Jerry be ok._

* * *

I had quickly caught up with the two of them and we sprinted to where Eddie told us to go. To long for my liking, we arrived at Jerry's house to see him sitting on the wooden, slightly broken steps, hands in his knees, body shaking viciously as is he was crying.

I ran up beside him, kneeling down in front I placed my hand of his shoulder. Before I had a chance to say anything he looked up at me, making eye contact. He looked shattered.

This guy didn't really look like Jerry at all. Jerry was full of life and was spontaneous and a bit insane and stupid at times. This guy, he was heartbroken, lifeless like he way dying. Tear stains on his face while more trickling down, I had never seen this side of Jerry before. "She's gone Jack!" He yelled.

"She took her! She's gone!" He cried.

"Who's gone? Who took her?" I asked frantically. I saw Eddie and Kim just stare at us, not knowing what to do. Jerry stayed silent at my question, re burring his head in his knees and began to sob again. I looked at Eddie for help. Looking down he have me a sad stare before answering. "Annie's gone Jack, the Queen took her."

"What?" I said, springing to my feet. My whole face flushed, I could feel my heart snap in two.

_No._

"Who's Annie?" Kim questioned cautiously.

"Jerry's sister." I answered in a small voice. I saw worry flood through the features of Kim's face as well but I was too busy trying to swallow the lump in my throat to notice anything more than that.

I was sure my heart was broken.

Snapping me out of my worries, Jerry had stood up and gave me a hard shove, knocking me a few feet back, causing me to struggle to keep my balance. "The Queen has Annie Jack! SHE HAS ANNIE!" He screamed at me, before giving me another shove.

"Why?" I asked, continuing to speak in a small voice. I feared that if I spoke any louder I'd burst into tears.

"CAN'T YOU SEE! She saw the video of you and Mr. White! She knows about Kim and she knows about this stupid plan! She couldn't find your grandfather so she took the next person who meant the world to you; Annie. God knows what she's gonna do to her. SHE'S GONNA KILL HER JACK!" He yelled, shoving me again. "Oh god she's gonna kill her." He repeated, quieter this time- broken even.

He sat down on the ground curling up in a ball and sobbing once more. Eddie moved out of his frozen position and gone to comfort Jerry, before turning to me."His mom told him that she took her yesterday night. She didn't open the door for you because she thought it was the Queen coming to..." he took a pause. "to.. deliver the body."

"Oh god." I heard Kim mutter while running her hands through her hair.

_No._

This couldn't be happening.

This was Annie we were talking about. The definition of innocence because she doesn't know evil yet, not that any child ever should. Only a compete monster would ever threaten to hurt a child. Then again, the Queen was a complete monster. Annie was in trouble, and it was all my fault.

All _my_ fault.

"Jerry I-"

"I know you're sorry Jack. I'm not mad at you, just please go get her." He told me. _"Please_."

My hurt and sadness was quickly turned to anger as I nodded and turned towards Kim. "Take them to Rudy and Milton and explain what happened. If I'm not back by sundown go through with the plan anyways. I got to go get Annie." I said before turning and heading towards the castle, only for Kim to grab by arm and pull me back.

"I'm coming with you." She said sternly, but I didn't have time for this.

She wasn't coming.

"Go to Rudy." I said, raising my voice and pulling out of her grip. I started towards the castle only for Kim to run around in front of me and stop be my placing her hands on my chest.

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not Kim." I said, voice getting louder. By this time, I was breathing heavily and so many emotions were flooding through me that the all I could really do was be angry.

"Yes I am."

"Go to Rudy Kim!" I yelled.

"You don't have to do this by yourself! I'm comin-"

"I already have one person in there with the Queen that I love, I'm not about to risk another one!" I screamed at her, her face at that time being only an inch from mine.

She took a step back, almost as if she was caught by surprise at my words. She was breathing heavily as well, her eyes tracing my face trying to read it, as I processed my own words.

_Shit_, I just admitted I loved her.

She brushed off my comment and spun on her heal swiftly heading in the direction of the castle. "Where are you going?" I called to her.

"To save Annie." She said, without turning around to face me. She simply just kept walking.

I groaned loudly, before turning to Eddie. "Go tell Rudy." I said softly. He nodded, helping Jerry to his feet and going to do as he was told, as I turned back towards Kim. If I had more time I would fight her on this, but I didn't have time - _Annie_ didn't have time.

Can someone please remind me why I love her?

* * *

"How are we doing this?" Kim asked me when we arrived at the castle. We had come up behind the building, staying close to the wall so we remained unseen.

"Well we can't just walk through the door-"

"No, really?" She rudely interrupted me, giving me a glare.

"Shhh." I scolded. "As I was saying, we can't go through the door so the window it is."

Directly above us was a window about seven feet off the ground. It was large enough for both of us to fit through unharmed, and hopefully it was unlocked. Due to the camera scheme that Mr. White had set up, and the fact the Queen was on to us the guards would probably not allow me to walk through the front gate anymore, especially with Kim by my side. However, we needed to see the Queen-_ Now._

"That window?" She questioned with a worried face while pointing up.

"Yep." I responded simply with a grin.

Her facial expression dropped as she raised an eyebrow my way. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

It probably wasn't going to work but I think it would be rather entertaining to try anyways. A evil smirk grew on my face as Kim shot me a grin. "You're going to get on my shoulders."

"NO!" She denied loudly.

I took a step forward and clamped my hand over her mouth, giving her a glare of my own. "Would you keep you're voice down." I hissed. "You're going to get us caught."

"I'm not getting on your shoulders!" She told me, quieter this time.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you."

I gave her an 'are you kidding me' look. "I'm pretty sure we've established you trust me." I said cockily.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. "You'll drop me." She argued.

"No I wont."

"But I'm heavy." She protested.

I let out a laugh as my eyes quickly scanned her body from head to toe, she was kidding, right? I mean, I've already admitted she was beautiful, but she was also rather thin. She crossed her arms in discomfort because I was staring at her and she looked at me shyly. My Granddad wasn't kidding when he told me all girls were insecure. Kim was the strongest girl I had ever met and here she was concerned about her weight.

I raised an eyebrow as I started at her in disbelief. "Wait you're serious?"

"Yeah." She answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't be stupid. Now, unless you have a better idea get on my shoulders, we don't have a lot of time." I said sternly before crouching down so she'd be able to get on me. She let out a loud groan, clearly not having a comeback. She put one leg on my shoulder, muttering a curse word under her breath, before swinging the other leg over as well. I grabbed hold of her feet, making sure I had a good grip.

I carefully brought myself back to my feet. Immediately I felt Kim wobble on top of me. Quickly thinking, she dug her nails into my hair trying to keep her balance. "OW! Kim!" I hissed.

"Sorry." She said sheeply.

Her grip loosened but it was still hard enough to tell me she was scared. Another evil grin formed on my face. Kim being scared didn't happen often, I was going to have some fun.

I took a step back but quickly stepped forward causing Kim to tighten her grip again on my hair as she jolted forward. The pain was worth it though, as I spun us around. "Jack!" She shrieked, as I continued to spin. I felt her move her hands over my hand and shoulders trying to find something to grip onto but it didn't work. "Jack please stop!" She pleaded, which only caused me to laugh as I increased speed.

Sure it was a bit mean, she sounded scared but with all the shit this chick had put me through, she deserved it.

"Jack please!" She said again, the desperateness of her voice was beginning to show. With a final spin and chuckle, I stopped, bringing us back towards the wall so she could reach the window.

"Would you relax? I got you." I said, laughing slightly. I tightened my grip on her feet to give her a sense of security.

I felt her sigh, letting her body relax. "I hate your life." She muttered.

"You love me." I teased.

"Shut up." She scolded before I heard a creak in the window, assuming she opened it. Due to the position of her on my shoulders I couldn't look up. "Idiots." She said with a laugh.

Because I am about six foot tall, the base of the window was only a few inches taller than my shoulder, making it easy for her to swing her leg into the building. After the first leg was in, she took her other leg off me so she was straddling the window base. "Oh, it's high up." She whined.

"Kim." I said sternly.

"Oh look a bench!" She said happily, ignoring me. Swinging her other leg over, she steadied herself then disappeared into the building.

Now to get myself in.

I reached up, grabbing the window, hoisting myself up so I was doing a push up on a on the window, and so I could see in. "Kim a little help." I asked, while making eye contact.

"Awh, does wittle Jacky need a wittle help?" She asked, talking to me in a baby voice.

I narrowed my glare at her. "Kim." I scolded.

"What's the magic word?" She sang.

"Now." I hissed.

"Noooo." She told me, growing an evil grin of her own.

"Please, help me." I said emotionless, cringing at the word.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked me, again talking to me like a child. I didn't respond, but rather glared as she tapped me on the nose. Then, grabbing my right hand, she began pulling me in. I used my left hand as support, taking some of the weight off my stomach so it didn't hurt as much as Kim pulled. However, she didn't stop.

"Kim." I said in a warning tone.

"Kim." I repeated, panic flooding through me. I was starting to lose the grip of my left hand and soon she'd be the only think supporting me. I looked up to see another evil smirk on her face.

Uh oh.

"Paybacks a bitch." She said before giving me a final tug.

I instantly lost the grip of my left hand and began falling. On instinct I turned slightly avoiding getting my feet caught in the window and so I'd land on my back. I felt Kim release the grip on my right hand but I grabbed her wrist causing her to fall on top of me, which probably wasn't the smartest idea on my part.

I let out a loud groan as my body hit the floor, becoming completely winded by both sides, due to the floor and Kim landing on top of me. "Are you ok?" She asked, laughing slightly.

I didn't answer for a few moments, trying to catch my breath. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to re-fill my lungs. "Your knee is digging into a place where a knee should _never_ be." I managed out.

She released an 'oh' before quickly scrambling to her feet. As soon as she was off of me I wrapped my arms around my chest and curled into the fetal position.

_Everything hurt._

Well, at least we were inside.

I didn't have a whole lot of time to sit there in pain for without warning Kim grabbed my hand, hoisting me to my feet and starting down the hallway. Something must of alarmed her so she felt the need to run. We stopped suddenly, causing he to run into her and we were given the option to turn or to keep going straight She looked behind us, myself following her glare, but before I had a chance to see anything she yanked my arm and she bolted around the corner.

Quickly she hid us in a nook of the wall where a door was, pulling me so I had her pinned against the wall, my body extreamly close to hers, but also, so we were unseen from the view of the hallway."What's-" I began but she quickly shushed me.

Moments after I caught of to what she had been running from when I heard two guards obnoxiously talking to one another come into ear shot. I pressed by body a little closer to her, just to make sure I was hidden, and I pressed my chin against her forehead- my arms still at her sides - as we waited for the guards to pass.

"-Queen got that little girl under watch 24/7, as if she was gold or something." I heard one of them say.

My body instantly tensed with the anger that coursed through my veins. My hands went into fists and my breath was beginning to get louder and uneven. It was like Kim sensed this because she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, as if she was hugging me, I assume in an attempt to get me to relax.

I felt myself loosen my muscles, moving my arms so they went around her shoulders and embraced her in a hug, but remained pushed against the wall so we couldn't be seen.

"Yeah poor Kid. God only knows what the Queen has got in store for her. She-" The other one said before the became to far for me to hear anymore. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to rid their words from my memory as we remained hugging for a few more seconds.

You know, just to make sure it was safe.

Unfortunately we let go, but soon after I grabbed her hand as we made our way through the maze of a castle, searching for the Queen. Luckily we didn't run into anymore guards. The prediction of less protection because of the assumption that troops were sent to the south side was correct.

"Why do you love Annie, Jack?" Kim asked me suddenly, as we searched for the Queen.

I was really glad she chose not to bring up the second part of that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"If she's Jerry's sister, why does she mean so much to you?" She continued cautiously. I knew she wasn't trying to be rude or upset me, she was just curious.

"I've known Jerry forever," I began. "I've been around since before Annie birth, hell, I was there for her birth. I've helped raise her, she's the younger sister I never had. I lover her like my family Kim, if she gets hurt I'm never going to forgive myself." I explained.

"Well," She said gesturing to the door in front of us - The Queen's room. "lets go get her."

I nodded as we pushed open the door.

* * *

There was no sneaky way to do this. No matter what, the Queen knew we were coming and there was no way of getting around that. It was easier just to walk into the trap she had set up then wasting this time trying to avoid it and getting caught anyways. So, that's what we did.

When Kim and I opened the door it was obvious she was waiting. She was on her throne with numerous guards placed all around us- including behind us as two of them shut the door after we had entered. I instantly shielded Kim with my shoulder as a reflex, trying to keep her safe but deep in my gut I knew that it wasn't going to make a difference.

"Ah, Huntsman, I've been expecting you." She said, smiling evil. With a wink she stepped down from her throne and began sauntering over out way, across the large room.

"I'm here for Annie." I said sternly, my face showing no ounce of fear.

"Well duh. Why else would you be here?" She asked me, waving her hand at a guard behind her, ushering them to do something for her. The guard listened, taking a few steps into the far corner of the room where a door was and opened it. Then, in came a guard, with Annie by the arm, dragging her in the room.

"Annie!" I yelled her way, taking a few steps in her direction but being held back by two of the guards that had come up beside me.

"Jack!" She yelled for me, trying to come towards me as well but the guard tightened their grip on her, causing her to whimper in pain. "I'm scared Jack." She said sadly, a tear flowing down her cheek.

I could literally feel my heart braking in two.

"I know Annie, I know, I'm we're going to get out of here soon ok?" I cooed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Huntsman." The Queen said, followed my an evil laugh. "Grab Kim."

"What?" I head Kim say. I spun around to help protect her but the two guards beside me grabbed each arm before I was able to make a move. I watched as she was first attacked from the right, the guard grabbed her shoulder for her to attempt to flip him, but wasn't able to get enough leverage due to the difference in their sizes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her torso limiting her movements.

Another guard came up from the right, and using the help of the guy holding her, she lifted up her feet and kicked the guy in the gut. She then attempted to flip the guy on her back again but another guard came up and grabbed her other arm so she was stuck in the same position I was, but she was lifted slightly off the ground so she couldn't use her feet.

She continued to struggle against their grip while I on the other hand didn't make a move. There was no point in fighting, I'd loose. There was too many guards so all that would accomplish is looking stupid in front of the Queen, which is exactly what she wants.

Her hand on my face brought my attention back to her after the guards had spun be back around in her direction. "So Huntsman, this is when it gets fun. We get to play a game, it's called _choose_."

"Choose what?" I questioned, venom dripping from my voice.

"Choose Annie, or Kim." She said, a twisted smile on her face, her eyes glistening with the evil in her soul.

"What?"

"Choose. I'm not sure what happened between yourself and Kim but clearly you care for her if you defied me and didn't kill her and I know you care about Annie. One gets to walk out of here with you, and one you get to watch see get killed, now_ choose_."

"No." I said sternly, still my face emotionless.

"Pick one or I kill them both."

The anger in me built up to such an extent I lashed out on her. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" I screamed, lunging her way but the guards holding me back so I couldn't touch her.

She didn't even flinch.

"Very much so. Now Huntsman, _which one do you pick?_

* * *

**Hehehe I'm freaking Evil. **

**So, it didn't take me too long to write this I don't think, but because of the MAJOR cliffhanger and my lack of plans this weekend I'm hoping to update for Monday or Tuesday so stay tuned!**

**Recap, the people are planning to brake into the castle at sunset, with a plan run by Rudy and Milton, who Eddie and Jerry are on their way to see. Sorry for the lack of those characters in this chapter, I'm trying, but its hard to include them.**

**Bet you all forgot about Annie. I got a review regarding Jack's grandfather but no one mentioned Annie. Plot twist eh? Now Jack has to choose between two people he loves, Annie and Kim. **

**What do you think he's going to do? What do you thinks going to happen? There's going to be a new weapon introduced next chapter, ty****ing in the plot of Snow White with this story. Any Guesses?**

**Love to hear your feedback, worked hard on this. Reviews motivate me ;) Think we could get to 200 before I update?**

**I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER! Seriously...**

**So review :)**

**Ps. Whose excited to see Leo Howard on SIU? I KNOW I AM! I'm excited to see him away from the karate and just acting. I swear though, if there are new people on my tumblr obsessing over him due to his attractiveness and not because of his talent after seeing him on SIU im going to flip -.- Carry on with your lives ;)**


	10. All we need is Love

**...**

**The only good thing about this being the last chapter is that I can no longer disappoint you guys with my promises.**

**I really am sorry, if you caught my new story 'Aren't I lucky?' then you know how I explained that I've been rather sad lately and my writing has been shit, then my laptop broke (again) and after I got it back I was sad again. So, this led to a many weeks hiatus and for that I am truly sorry.**

**At least you all rock though, I passed what I wanted in reviews with flying colours, and I'm truly thankful for you all. I hope this chapter does not disappoint and you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Love

* * *

Maybe love wasn't a myth. Maybe people use it not to mask the pain of the past, but to get over and move on into a better future. Maybe people a long time ago were assigned to the person they were supposed to marry because no one really knew what love was. They had never experienced the great things that came along with it; they didn't know the effect it could have on a person.

I used to think all love was, was pain, but it's much more than that. It's sacrifice; it's finding that one person who you're willing to lay down you're life for.

And I, was in love.

It felt as if almost for a single second my heart stopped beating. Not in a good way, like when a person you care about kisses you and your heart skips a beat, but more actually out of fear. I feared for the ones I cared about because in this moment I was to choose who was to live and who was to die.

The Queen stood before me, asking me to kill one of the people I love; asking me which life I valued most.

And there is no way in hell I could answer that.

I glanced over at Kim and for a second we made eye contact. She had stopped struggling and excepted the fact she wasn't going anywhere. Her face was filled with sympathy directed at me, as she shot me a smile and a reassuring nod.

No words were exchanged between the two of us but I knew exactly what she had meant.

"Me." I stated simply. "Kill me."

"Not what I meant Jack." Kim chimed in, for a second beginning to struggle again.

"That's not an option Huntsman." The Queen told me with a smirk on her face.

"Why not, it's still a life." I protested.

The Queen shot a glance at the two guards that had death grips on my arms, causing them to instantly release me. She shooed them away as she began circling me once more. When she arrived back in front of me, she swiftly pulled what looked to be a dagger out of the pocket of her dress, moving forward to lightly caress my cheek with the sharp blade. As much as I wanted to, I didn't flinch at the cold metal, I just stood still and examined it instead.

It was rather small, hand held with a longer handle than blade, so the wound it could conflict wouldn't be too big. The handle was a deep purple colour, with hints of black here and there, and it was engraved to be a snake, the head being where the blade came out, and the tale being the rest of the handle.

It made a shiver run up my spine.

"Do you know what this is Huntsman?" She asked me.

"Not a clue." I answered coldly.

"It's called,_ the poisonous apple_."

"A poison apple huh?" I questioned, my sarcastic charm coming back to me. This whole thing was becoming more and more like a fairy tale; lets just hope it had a happy ending.

"Make your jokes but as soon as you get the real power of this thing through your pathetic little skull it wont be near as funny." She hissed, taking a few steps back and away from me.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause I'm so very scared of a two-inch dagger."

"Not just any dagger _Huntsman_," She began again, saying my name with a rude level of disgust. "When you get stabbed with this, you're as good as dead. Even if the wound doesn't kill you, the poison it ejects into you will put you in a deep sleep, one you will never wake up from."

She then brushed past me, walking over the door where a guard was standing and without a second thought she stabbed him in the arm.

He let out a groan of pain, clutching the wound with his good hand, and took a seat in the corner. His eyes were watery and filled with horror as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

The terrible thing is, is that not one person in the room dared to help him.

I glanced forward, managing to bring my vision to Annie for what felt like the first time in years. Her eyes were glued shut almost in an attempt to hide from the things happening around her. I needed to get her out of here, this was not place for a child.

"See, it's as easy as that. One little wound and you're dead."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah but the guy if fine."

"Oh really?" She questioned, another twisted grin formed on her face.

My eyes widened in panic as I quickly spun around. To my horror, she was right, the guard who was stabbed was past out in the corner, body pale and lifeless while blood dripped from the wound.

I ran over to him, no one making a move to stop me. I gave his cheek a light tap, trying to get any sort of movement from him, before shaking him lightly. The body didn't respond at all; I couldn't even feel it breathing. Cautiously, I brought my hand up to his neck to check his pulse.

The wasn't one.

From this tiny dagger, and a small wound to the arm, the man had died only in a matter of seconds.

My breath beginning to speed up again, I stood up and angrily and moved in her direction until I was standing in front of her. "Where the hell did you get that? What is it? Some sort of witchcraft!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

She let out a dry laugh. "Amazing what people will give you when you have a gun to their head." The Queen said taking a step towards me.

"Can't imagine the feeling." I shot back, taking a step of my own so we were now face to face.

"I believe you still have a choice to make." She challenged.

"Kill me."

With a roll of her eyes she grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me a tad bit closer. "I'm getting sick of this shit, if you don't choose now I'll stab you and then the both of them, do you really want to be responsible for all of your deaths?" She threatened, while pushing me away from her.

I could feel the tears beginning to threaten to spill now and I was doing everything in my power not to cry but I wasn't doing a very good job of it. I turned around and walked away from her, punching the door Kim and I had walked through, as hot tears made their was down my face.

Kim.

I knew I cared for her, that wasn't even a question at all. I hadn't felt this much love for a person since my Mother; not even for my granddad. It was a different kind of love a felt for her, an indescribable kind that had flipped my world upside down since the moment I met her.

I'm not sure what compelled me to feel this way, maybe it was her eyes or her smile, or the fact she beat the shit out of me, but whatever the reason it was I do and there was no ignoring that, and there is no way I'm willing to let that go.

"Choose Huntsman." The Queen repeated for the third time, voice ringing in my ears.

"No." I choked out, voice cracking slightly.

"Choose."

"No." I said a bit louder.

"CHOOSE!" She screamed, the sound echoing through the large room.

"No!" I screamed back.

"CHOOSE OR I'LL CHO-"

"ANNIE!" I yelled, overpowering the noise of her voice. It felt as if the whole down had gone quiet for a moment. "I choose Annie." I repeated, calming my nerves down a bit. I had made my decision and there was no going back.

"To live or to die?"

"To live." I choked out in a small voice, while turning around to face the scene before me.

The Queen smiled triumphantly at me before turning to the guard holding Annie. "Well, you heard the boy, let her go." She ordered.

The man let go of his grip on Annie's arm and as soon as he did she came running towards me. I dropped on my knees instantly opening my arms to welcome her as I let out a sigh of relief. Her small frame didn't stop running until it was in my arms and had her arms locked around my neck in a tight grip. I returned the gesture, snaking my arms around her body pulling her close to me and just soaking in the fact that Annie was alight and she was with me.

I placed a kiss on her temple, before tightening my grip around her. No one around us said anything, I'm surprised that I didn't even get a sarcastic remark from the Queen to hurry up, not even a snap of her fingers.

So I just sat there on my knees with Annie in my arms and for a second, I was almost happy. Then I remembered the situation we were in and I remembered Kim and suddenly all those shitty feelings came back to me.

I shifted Annie in my arms, bringing my mouth up to her ear so I could whisper something so only she could hear it. "When I say so I want you to run. I want you to find Jerry and don't stop for anyone or anything until you do, do you understand me?

I felt her nod into my shoulder where her head was buried I quickly covered up my action with a kiss to her head before I stood up to face the Queen, pulling Annie into a protective place behind me.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked, mocking me.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Ok, I see, still a bit of a touchy subject." She teased before motioning to the guards for them to bring Kim closer, which they did. She struggled again but the odds were against her. "Now for the fun part." She said before turning Kim's way.

Kim didn't make eye contact with me at all, didn't even try to look my way. I know because eyes had been glued on her the whole time. I knew that she knew that I was picking Annie, but that didn't make it any less difficult to hear, and it sure as hell didn't make it any less difficult to say.

The Queen sauntered over to her, twirling the tinny little dagger in her hands. Kim's eyes were on the floor, not giving the Queen the time of day, which apparently she didn't like because she roughly grabbed Kim's chin and forced Kim to look at her.

"You _stupid_ girl," She hissed in Kim's face. "what did you do, huh? Seduce him? Sleep with him?" Kim exhaled an angry breath due to what the Queen was accusing her of. "That's it, you offered yourself to him in exchange for your life, then felt compelled to save him when your idiot father tried to kill him. You didn't care for him at all, did you? You were just trying to save your pathetic excuse for a life." She spat.

I knew the words she said weren't true, I knew Kim cared for me, but still the words cut me like a knife. Kim's skin seemed much thicker than mine right now though. "Like I'm going to take relationship advise from you. How's your husband, by the way?" Kim shot back with her smart ass attitude, I had to keep myself from smirking.

This had hit a nerve in the Queen because her eyes filled with an anger I had never seemed before. "You bitch!"

_Smack._

She brought her bony little hand up and slapped Kim across the face before grabbed her by the neck, forcing Kim to look at her once more.

It took every ounce of strength in my body not to go over there and fight for Kim, I just had to be patient.

She brought her other hand up which held the dagger and carefully started caressing Kim's face with it. My heart dropped to my stomach but Kim on the other hand, kept on her brave face, just winced slightly at the metals coldness.

"Any last words?" The Queen offered. Kim didn't move a muscle, just sat there with her arms held by the two guards and the Queens hand around her neck, with her ever so famous death glare on her face. The Queen to a final step towards her, so their bodies were almost touching and they were face to face. She then released Kim's throat and with both hands steadied the dagger above Kim's heart.

"Say hello to your Mother for me." She hissed.

Now Kim.

With every ounce of strength in her body her leg came up and she kneed the Queen in the stomach causing her to drop the dagger and take a few steps back.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"Run Annie!" I screamed at her, watching her small body open the door and disappear behind it before I rushed to Kim's aid. She had managed to free her right arm, giving the guy holding her left arm a good punch in the face before flipping the guy who had a hold of her right arm over her shoulder.

I had learned a while ago not to doubt Kim's strength and this defiantly was no exception.

Joining the chaos, I grabbed the guy who Kim had punch and threw him against a nearby wall and knocked him out with a punch to the temple. I rushed over to Kim, grabbing her hand in mine as almost a reassurance that she was alright, before turning so we were back to back.

I wasn't sure how she had done it, but currently four people were either out cold, or hurt and had hobbled away; one on my part and three on hers. Many of the guards that were placed in the corners of the room had escaped and ran, leaving us with five circling us.

Just like the savages.

"Three and two?" I offered.

"Or, three and two?"

"Don't get cocky on me Kim." I teased.

"Who said anything about being cocky, I'm just better than you." You joked back, causing me to grin.

"I guess were just going to wait and see, wont we?" I said, giving her hand a final squeeze.

"Well don't just stand there! Get them!" The Queen chimed in.

The one directly in front of me lunged first, aiming a poor punch at me. I grabbed his arm and kneed him several times in the gut before turning around and kicking him so he flew back and fell on his ass. I then pulled a guy who was headed for Kim back so I was in between the two. Without a second thought I punched him in the face. He returned it with a terribly aimed kick to my gut, so I had grabbed his leg, kicking him in the crouch.

"Sorry." I muttered, before grabbing his paralyzed body and flipping it over my shoulder.

Beating people up is a great way to get your anger out.

I turned to Kim who had successfully taken down one guy and was fighting the other two. They had gained up on her so one person had her by the waist, and the other was in front. With a roll of her eyes, she elbowed the guy behind her in the face so he'd let go. However, the other one didn't like that two much because he had stepped forward and punched Kim in the face, knocking her back.

"Kim!" I yelled, running to her aid. She seemed to recover quickly, sitting up as I got to her. She stuck out her hand, and I quickly grabbed it, locking wrists with her, but not for help up. She nodded at me, giving me permission and I smiled.

Tightening the grip on her wrist I grabbed onto her belt and hoisted her up, spinning us around so I had enough leverage to lift her high enough to kick the guy who had punched her in the head with such a force he went unconscious.

I carefully set Kim down, both of up getting into a fighting stance ready for out next opponent. He tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist before he could.

"You probably shouldn't of done that." I smirked. His eyes widened in fear before Kim grabbed his foot and we lifted him off the ground and flipped him onto his friend.

Within the same second of his body hitting the floor, Kim was in my arms. I hadn't waited any time before I moved pulling her into a bear hug, one of which she happily returned. To my dismay, our hug didn't last near as long as I would of liked it to, but I had to pull away.

I cupped her face gently in my hands, caressing her cheek of where she had been punched. "Are you alright?-"

"Jack." Kim said in a warning tone, right after I had finished my sentence. I spun around, grabbing Kim's hand in mine and shielding her with myself I saw what she saw.

Apparently those guards hadn't left out of fear, but rather for a purpose. They had friends they were going to get. At least ten more guards made their way into the room, moving into a straight line behind the Queen.

Regardless of how good of fighters we were, the numbers weren't on our side and we couldn't fight out way out of it. Kim knew it to, I could tell by how her hand gripped mine.

"Run?" I offered.

"Yeah, running seems like a good plan." She agreed before taking off towards the nearest exit pulling me with her, but two guards blocked out path. She stopped, causing me to bump into her as we involuntarily got backing up into a corner.

"What now?" She asked me. There really was no answering, our fate was kind of clear; we were going to die.

I pulled her back behind me, so I was shielding her once more with my body, as the Queen came closer to me. "Oh look, you found the dagger." I joked.

"That I did Huntsman. _Awh_, how Nobel of you, trying to protect poor little Kimmy and risking your own life to save her. How cute." She said, trying to get under my skin, but it wasn't going to work.

"You're not touching her." I said firmly. "You should of just taken my first offer and killed me." I joked, challenging her. She brought herself closer to us, I took a step forward and away from Kim so she was safely behind me and met her half way.

"You know what, I'll take you up on the offer right now."

And with that, the dagger came up,

and my eye snapped shut,

and I waited for the impact that never came.

And when I opened my eyes, all I saw was _blonde_.

* * *

In a matter of five seconds my whole world came crashing down. My eyes went fuzzy from the warm tears falling down my face and the only thing I could hear was the beating of my own heart that rebounded against my skull. A sound so loud that I was unable to hear or notice anything that was happening around me.

So loud that I hadn't heard the doors open, and the people walk in.

So loud that I hadn't heard the skylights smash and the people come through the roof and into the castle.

So loud that I hadn't notice the raid begin.

So loud that I hadn't notice the blonde beauty step in front of me, sacrificing her life for mine.

I was completely oblivious to everything happening around me but I really didn't care. All I cared about and was focused on was the girl in front of me, clutching her side that had blood pouring from the wound. I snaked my arm around her waist, catching her as her legs gave out and she tumbled to the floor.

I shifted, placing one arm around her waist and the other one under her legs picking her up bridal style. I backed up until my back hit the wall and I slid down, placing Kim on my lap, her head supported by my one arm and my other one gently holding her waist.

She looked exhausted. The color was draining from her face already so her usual tan skin had become rather pale and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Why did you do you that?" I asked her, though I didn't really expect an answer.

She gave me a small smile before she - with great struggle - brought her hand up and placed it on my cheek in an attempt to wipe away my tears. Feeling her hand was about to drop, because of the lack of strength, I brought my own hand up, lacing out fingers together so I could keep it there.

I kissed the palm of her hand lightly, before looking down to see her eyes flutter close. The grip I had on her hand tightened as I felt her body go limp in my arms.

I choked out a sob before letting to of her hand and caressing her cold, lifeless face. "No." I said, sniffling back my tears. "Kim, you have to wake up." I said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"You - have - to-" I began to say, but couldn't finish.

I broke.

I pulled her to she was on my lap, her head buried in my chest and my arms placed tightly around her, almost as if we were cuddling and I just held her as I sobbed. I placed a kiss on her head before I rested my forehead against it and I just cried.

I don't remember the last time I had cried, the only time I could ever think of was when my mother had passed, because never in my life do I remember being in this much pain.

That's what sucks about emotional pain, physical pain you can just put some ice on it, or put on a bandage, but you can't put a bandage on you're heart.

It was almost as if I had gone completely numb.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there and cried, and I really didn't care. All I really knew it that I had come back to reality when I felt a familiar voice calling my name.

I looked up to see Rudy, Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Annie stand before me. Jerry had an arm around Annie's shoulder, and all the of them looked at me with guilt and sympathy, and all of them were struggling not to cry. Jerry was the first of to speak, and he was the one who had called my name. "I'm so sorry Jack."

"Me too." I said in a small voice.

"The raid worked Jack." Rudy spoke up. "The castle has been raided and the Queen has been sent away-"

"I want her head on a stick."

"We all do. But we did it, there isn't going to be a war." He continued, trying to lighten the mood, even though I knew on the inside he was broken; he loved Kim too. All I could do was nod.

A few minutes of silence had passed before Annie had came down and sat beside me, placing her head on my shoulder and sitting there for a few moments before speaking. "Why is everyone so sad? Just wake her up." She stated simply.

I let out a dry laugh before sniffling again. "Which one of you would like to explain to the six year old how death works?"

Milton was the one to take a step forward. "Annie, the human body is a complex thing and when something jeopardizes the system it causes the body to shut down and the people pass away." He explained.

Annie tilted her head and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Milton, that's not what you say to a six year old." Eddie scolded. "Annie, sometimes when things happen, people get hurt, and when they get hurt they have to leave."

"But shes right there." Annie said, pointing at Kim's body in my arms.

"Her body is here," I chimed in. "but her soul isn't. Kim is in a better place now, shes with her mom."

"Noooooooo." Annie fought.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at her. "Uh, yessssss." I said, mimicking her.

"No! Just wake her up!" She protested.

I let out another dry laugh of how innocent he was. "It's not that simple Annie." I told her.

"Yes it is!" She insisted. "The mean lady said so! When you get poked with the knife you go into a deep sleep so all you have to do is wake her up."

"And how do I do that Annie?" I asked, playing along.

"You kiss her."

"BOYS HAVE COOTIES!" Jerry screamed at her, causing me to chuckle.

"NOOO! Not when they love each other." She fought back. Man, this little girl has quite the attitude.

"True loves first kiss." I said, cautiously saying each word. A chorus of 'ohs' went around the group of boys causing me to chuckle as I looked at the beautiful girl in my arms.

"Exactly." Annie stated.

"Kim doesn't love me." I spoke softly, my thoughts now directed back to Kim. I placed my hand back on her cheek; the cheek that still remained ice cold.

I was snapped out of my daze as the people around me burst out into laughter, and didn't stop for the next few minutes. "Whats so funny?" I asked, unaware of the joke I had missed.

"Are you stupid? Kim _so_ loves you!" Milton said. I simply shook my head at the thought.

"Yes she does!" Eddie protested.

"Yeah dude, I'm _me_ and even I can see it." Jerry added. I smiled at the first part but still refused to believe it. I knew she cared for me, that's something I don't doubt, but caring for someone and loving someone are two completely different things and I highly doubt she loved me.

"Jack." My head snapped up to the sound of Rudy's voice. "Kim has risked her life once to save you, and literally gave her life to protect you. I don't think she'd do that for someone she doesn't love. Besides, she told me so, when you were off the give the Queen the heart."

"It doesn't hurt to try Jack." Eddie pointed out.

"Even though the statistics show that it is next to impossible of it actually working." Milton said.

"Way to lighten the mood Milton." Jerry scolded.

So now I had another choice to make; whether or not I should kiss Kim. I looked to Annie for some reassurance and she nodded at me.

What the hell not, it's not like I had anything to lose.

It wasn't exactly how I had pictured our first kiss, and I had thought about it more times than I'm willing to admit. When you're alone walking long distances you have a lot of down time to think.

I thought about the time she cuddled with me for a reason that was still unknown to me, I could have kissed her then. Or when we were playing in the lake, I had my arms around her waist and if I had leaned down just an inch more I would have kissed her. Or when she saved me from her dad, I wanted to so badly, but the timing was terrible.

And even though, she's dead, and the guys are staring at us so we're not alone and my face was ugly, red and puffy from crying, none of it seems to matter as I moved closer to her. Her body was still cradled in my arms, my one arm supporting her head and my other one holding her cheek as I got dangerously close, and as I did, everything seemed to just disappear.

My forehead rested against hers and our noses brushed before our lips touched.

It was a simple kiss, one of which only lasted a few seconds before I cautiously pulled away. Though it was just a simple kiss, to me, it felt like something much more than that. It had been the only thing that had consumed my mind for the past few days and there I was actually kissing her. And though it was a simple kiss, I seemed to melt into it, letting my feelings take over and I wanted nothing more than to feel her kiss back.

However, when I pulled away there were no signs.

Her eyes didn't open,

and her body didn't move,

and her heart didn't beat.

So much for my story being a fairy tale.

"I'm sorry." I heard Milton say.

I shook my head. "It's alright." I lied, trying to convince myself otherwise so I didn't start crying again. "How are you at planning funerals, Milton?" I joked, trying to get my personality back, but no one said a word.

I carefully stood up, gently placing Kim's body on the ground as I went and turned to the guys. "Lets go, we'll deal with everything tomorrow."

They all simply nodded, following my lead across the room and towards the door. With a yank, I pulled the large door open, holding it there while watching all of them exit.

All of them but one.

Well,_ two_ actually.

Jerry had stopped at the door and turned around, sighing at the sight he saw. "Annie, what are you doing?" He asked. I turned to look at her; she had taken my spot on the ground beside Kim, sitting cross-legged and gently rubbing Kim's hair.

"Waiting for her to wake up." She stated simply.

Jerry rolled his eyes before taking a step in that direction but I had held out my hand and stopped him. "I got it."

"You sure Jack? You've been through a lot today."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. He nodded understandingly before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

I whipped my eyes clear of the tears before running my hands through my hair. With a sigh, I turned around and made my way back towards Annie. I sat down on the other side of Kim's body directly across from her and gave her a look. "She's not going to wake up Annie."

"Yes she is."

"No she isn't." I snapped. "Sometimes things don't work out the way they're supposed to. Sometimes we lose the people we love and what sucks about it is that there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is go home, surround ourselves with the people who care about us and move on."

"But you love her." She said sadly, almost as if she thought I had lost all hope.

"I do Annie, but that doesn't matter now." I told her. She broke eye contact with me and stared at the ground, tears making their way down her young face. I stood up and extended my hand her way. "Come on, I know some people at home who are dying to see you."

"Mommy and daddy?" She asked, face brightening up a bit.

I let out a laugh, "Yeah, mommy and daddy." She smiled up at me before taking my hand and I helped her to her feet. "Come on." I muttered before picking up her small frame in my arms and resting her on my hip so I could carry her.

Trying to ignore the overwhelming lump in my throat, I gave Annie a kiss on the cheek before I headed to the doors once more. With another yank, I pulled it open and began to leave.

"See I told you she'd wake up." Annie cheered happily.

"What are you talking about." I asked confused, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"_Jack_."

I whipped my head around to see the source of the person calling my name. I had almost dropped Annie on the ground when I saw her; hand clutching the wound, chest exhaling heavily because of the state that her body was in, and her eyes open.

Kim.

Breathing and alive.

I set Annie down, making sure she didn't fall over as I did. "Kim!" I called, before rushing to her side and dropping to my knees beside her. The wound had started to bleed again and from the look on her face she seemed like she was in a lot of pain.

Her beautiful, tan and moving face.

I gently cupped her face in my hands and just stared at her for a moment. Her eyes fluttered open, as opposed to slammed shut as they were before and stared back at me. I let a smile tug on my lips before I bent down and placed a kiss on her warm forehead.

That was a beautiful sentence.

She was alright.

My vision flashed back down to her wound. "Annie get Milton." I told her. She complied, instantly running out the door and disappearing.

I turned back to Kim and without a second thought I pulled my arms around her, sitting myself down and bringing her onto me, embracing her in a hug, something I never thought I'd be able to do again.

At the moment I was ecstatic; so many emotions rushed through me all I could really do is cry. Tears make there way down my face once more but I didn't care to stop them, my arms had a much more important job at the moment. I wasn't prepared to let go of her, nor did I want to. Just the fact she was breathing made me the happiest person in the world.

"Ow." She said, wincing softly.

I loosened my grip on her slightly, not really noticing how hard I was squeezing her. "Sorry." I apologized.

I felt her chuckle into my shoulder where her head was buried. "Jack, what happened?" She asked in a small voice.

I shook my head 'no', this was nothing she needed to hear right now. "I'll explain everything later, ok?"

"Ok." She agreed. I placed another kiss on her head before shifting my arms so my one arm went under her legs and the other around her waist. I carefully picked her up, steadying myself as I rose to my feet. I moved her into a comfortable position making sure to hold her close to me as I made my way to the village in search for Milton so he can do something about her would.

And with a sigh of relief, I carried Kim out of the building,

breathing,

and very much alive.

* * *

I sat on the top of Jerry's store.

It felt as if a million years had passed since I had last visited this place.

A lot had changed.

I watched as the people began moving back into their houses, a lot of people out and about, having a good time. People were talking to each other and sharing a drink and being kind. It all seemed very bizarre for this town. For starters the sun was setting slightly and it was going to be dark soon which was usually when people went and hid. As well as the fact people were communicating and looking happy, which was rarely something you usually see around her.

It was nice though.

I liked the new atmosphere of the Queen not being in power; of the town not having to live in fear. It was nice seeing people happy.

I then directed my focus to the sky. It was breathtaking; the sun was just setting leaving the sky a beautiful yellow colour and the sun itself fell just behind the trees so you could see the silhouette of the forest in such a pretty way. I had almost forgotten why I used to love it up here.

It was a nice sunset, the last one I would see in a while.

For after this, I'm going to bed for a week and I'm not getting up.

"Hey."

At the sound of someones voice I spun my head around to see Kim, standing there smiling at me with her arms folded over her chest. "Hey." I said back, returning the smile before looking back towards the sunset.

I heard her walk over, I could tell by the sounds the pebbles on the roof made as she walked on them and she took a seat beside me. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Very." She responded, "Jerry told me I'd find you here."

"Yeah, we used to come up here as kids. We'd stay and watch the sun go down, looking at the people of the village pretending we were spies." I explained letting out a chuckle. "We'd stay until we were screamed at by his parents to come down. We even camped out up here once."

She let out a laugh while turning to look at me. I shot her a glance before looking away once more, but quickly scrunched my eyebrows together and turned back. "You missy are supposed to be on bed-rest." I scolded, bringing myself to my feet.

"But Jack!" She whined as I yanked her by the arm, pulling her up as well.

"No buts, Kim you're hurt!" I snapped.

"I'm fine!" She protested. "See." She said, lifting up her shirt to show me the bandage on her side that covered the wound carefully. "Milton patched me up, all better!"

"No, not all better! Kim you got stabbed!" I argued.

"And I'm fine!"

"Now you're not, now go!" I yelled, pushing her towards the exit. She shook me off and crossed her arms while staring at me with her 'I'm not impressed' look before walking back towards me. "Just give me tonight alright? Tomorrow you can put me on bed-rest for the rest of my freakin' life but right now I'm not going anywhere."

I let out a loud groan and turned away from her, but not so far that I couldn't see her smirk of victory, plopping herself back down once more. She could be so stubborn sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way I let out a sigh before going to sit beside her, so close that our arms were brushing.

Almost instantly Kim moved closer to me, placing her head cautiously on my shoulder. Instinctively my arm went around her waist and I brought her feet up over me so she was cradled into my chest. For a moment I thought I had been to forward, but Kim quickly snuggled closer to me, relaxing in my hold.

Funny to think that four days ago if I tried to do this Kim would of cut my dick off.

"Annie told me what happened." Kim spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, did she now?"

"Yeah, she gloated about how she was right and technically she saved me because if it wasn't for her, you never would of... of, kissed me." She explained, trailing off near the end.

I turned away slightly, trying not to make eye contact. What if she didn't want me to kiss her? "Well that's one way to put it." I said awkwardly.

She quickly coughed, changing the subject so we didn't have to talk about it anymore. "You did good today Jack."

I looked down at her, and just stared at her for a few moments. "_We_ did good." I corrected.

She chuckled, a light pink flooding her cheeks, but she ignored it. "You know, down in the village their talking about electing you as the government. Actually having someone they can trust run the country, not someone who bought their way into the position of power.

"Yeah." I said, shrugging it off.

"Well you don't seem to thrilled about it."

"You know, with everything that's happened in the last few days, I don't know if I want to take on that kind of responsibility. It feels like all I've done lately is making split second decisions with someones life on the line. I want to just be _normal_ for once, and just be a part of something, rather than in control. I want to just live my life," I said, taking a slight pause.

Kim nodded in understanding, looking back on the sunset. I moved my hand, carefully placing it on her cheek bringing her focus back to me. "I want to live it with you."

She smiled at me, resting her head back on my chest. "I'd like that."

"Good." I stated. "Because I wasn't going to give you much of a choice, not that you'd say no." I finished in a cocky voice, my famous smug smirk forming on my face.

She brought her hand up and smacked me lightly. "Shut it." She scolded playfully.

"And if I don't?" I challenged, looking back down at her so four faces were only an inch apart.

"I'll make you." Kim shot back.

I leaned down so my nose brushed hers. I watched her eyes flutter close, but I didn't make an effort to close the gap. "Kinky." I teased before pulling away.

"Jack!" She whinnied, hitting me again causing me to laugh.

"Hey Jack!" I heard someone call from below. I looked down to see Jerry standing there, waving his arms back and forth.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"You good?" He yelled, taking both his hands and giving me thumbs up with each of them.

"Yeah I'm good!" I screamed back before I turned to Kim. "Really good." I said, softer this time while placing my hand back on her cheek. "Because I have everything I need right here." I placed a kiss on her forehead before I turned back to the sky.

"Not everything." I heard her say. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked back down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're forgetting something."

I thought hard for a moment but came up empty-handed. "What am I forgetting?"

"This."

And that was all she said before she moved, grabbing the sides of my face pulling me down and placed her lips on mine. They stayed there for a few moments before they slowly started to move in sync and I suddenly found myself craving more. My hand went to her cheek, holding her there and her hands wove themselves in my hair and for a moment, everything just seemed perfect.

So perfect that I chose to pay no attention to Jerry who "WHOO'd" before yelling something to Rudy, Milton and Eddie, something a long the lines of 'get your asses over here'.

However, I didn't really care - my mind was a bit preoccupied at the moment. My stomach dropped and I felt this weird fuzzy feeling that I had never felt before. And in my moment, I knew that no matter what happened, I'd be ok as long as I had Kim.

I know, cliché right? I wonder when that happened to me.

Probably somewhere between meeting Kim, and almost dying and saving her and having my life become a fairy tale, but if this was the outcome, then I think I'm ok with that.

A little mission changed my whole life. Myself being the greatest Huntsman in the history of ever, was sent to steal Kim's heart.

However, she stole mine instead.

* * *

**Slightly, terribly cliché ending but I am soooo over it.**

**I do hope you all understood and enjoyed the last chapter, and with that this story is done, there will be no epilogue or squeal, I'd just disappoint you guys more. However, you all rock. Thank you guys so much for sticking with the story through and through and thank you all for all your amazing reviews throughout the story. I'm so happy you enjoyed reading, I really enjoyed writing it for you all.**

**I am sad that this story is over, but will feel very accomplished when I check the completed bottom in the settings so I guessed it's all worth it.**

**I do hope this chapter - being the last one - kept you on the edge of your seats. I worked hard on it. Some sections I'm more pleased with than others, some I find to be slacking but oh well. I tried to make it seem like I was actually gonna kill Kim; thought crossed my mind a few times ;) How many people did I have in denial? None? Ok...**

**Anyways, last chance to review! I'd love to hear your final thoughts so please give them to me! PLEASE!**

**And for those of you who don't hate me yet, please don't hesitate to read my other stories, I'll hopefully see you there ;)**

**Fair well, thanks so much, and don't forget to review :)**

**-Alex **

**Now I'm gonna go watch Snow White and the Huntsman...**


End file.
